Will It Ever Be The Same?
by CrystalCherryBliss
Summary: Six months after Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Sky's been thinking about Dave every single day while sticking with her former boyfriend, Keith. She's about to head to a big gymnastics tournament, but will things change for Sky by that time? This story features: Sky, Dave, Keith, Zoey, Mike, Ella, Topher, Lindsay, Tyler, Noah, Duncan & Lightning. Rated T for Profanity/Sexual Themes.
1. The Present

**(AN: Hello everyone! This is my 3rd TDPI FanFiction, BUT it's not gonna be a sequel to Total Drama Pahkitew Prom Disaster NOR I Feel Your Pain. I won't continue any sequels for a while since I wanna try writing separate stories. This FanFiction is a request by my lovely friend, RicardoEncina17! I hope you enjoy, especially to anyone who's a fan of SkyXDave!)**

It's been six months after Sky experienced Total Drama Pahkitew Island. She felt disappointed that she didn't win the millions, although she seems satisfied that Shawn won the competition since both of them weren't enemies, and the fact that he was on the same team as Sky before the merge. But, it's not the millions that she's thinking about. After flying back home from her trip, she's been thinking about the fate of certain someone that she has mixed feelings for. She's glad to be home since she still wants to pursue her career on being an Olympic Gymnast. However, she's been suffering from depression since the competition ended. She feels horrible for not telling Dave the truth. She feels horrible for keeping her secret away from him this whole time that made him change feelings for her.

She felt like she was meeting her downfall after Chris McClean exposed Sky's audition tape to Dave revealing that she has a boyfriend back home named Keith. Sky's thought of dumping Keith before leaving the island, but part of her still loves him. She couldn't keep in contact with him since she's reached the new island along with the other contestants. Ever since she started her experience, she's lost complete interest in Keith, and she's been wanting to break up with him ever since she developed her own feelings for Dave. She knew she didn't mean to hurt Dave in any way. She's never intended to cheat on Keith behind his back. She didn't mean to cheat on both of them like that. She's also wondered if Keith cared about her the day she left for the competition.

After returning home, she ended the relationship with Keith just to help herself focus on her aspiring career rather than dating. Keith and Sky remained friends, and that's only because he's the only person who can take Sky to the Olympic Practice everyday. She still has feelings for Keith, but she feels like dating someone, especially the one who's close to her, would make her lose concentration on pursuing her dreams. Plus, she's been wondering about Dave every single day since the day she returned home. Another thing is Keith never knew anything about Dave. The matter of fact he's never watched the show Sky was in since he feels like it would hurt him to see Sky getting injured during the show or something similar to his concerns.

During the six months after Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Sky's hopes in life has been getting better everyday, even her hopes with Keith started reviving more. She will never forget Dave, but she's learned to move on from what happened and stick with what she wants to do in the future. Sky was staring out through the window while relaxing herself on the passenger seat while watching some small buildings pass her sight. "So are you excited for the big Gymnastics Tournament coming up in a few more weeks?" a male voice asked as Sky drew her attention to her driver. "Yeah! I can't believe my team and I have made it so far to get accepted into the big event! I know for sure that we'll win this year in our state!" Sky answered in excitement as she turned her head back to the passenger window.

The male her age kept his light green eyes straight on the road while keeping his hands firm tight onto the steering wheel. He never glanced at her as he's concentrating on driving. "It's gonna be a big week for you, Sky. You guys better win the State Gymnastics Tournament. Hey, if your team wins this game, have you thought about...well...you know, go out again?" he asked while glancing at her for a second. Sky's smile shortened a bit as the guy turned his sight back onto the road again. She still loves Keith, but she's still having private thoughts about dating again. It took her a while to answer him as she sighed. "I don't know, Keith. I feel like dating just distracts me from pursuing my own dreams. I still like you, but I still need some more time to think about it..." she slowly responded as she started looking down at her blue nikes, avoiding explaining her real reason why she didn't want to date anymore.

However, Keith was starting to feel suspicious on why Sky's not interested in dating anymore due to the fact that she wants to keep her head in the game. He notices the difference of his relationship with Sky before and after Total Drama Pahkitew Island. He's never cared about some TV show that she was competing in. Now he's starting to think that something must've happened to her during the competition, but he's still unsure on what it is. Overall, it has been six months. During those months, he can accept the fact that she wants to take a break from dating to help herself concentrate more on her career than meeting her possible downfall. It's the only reason he knew on why Sky wants to stop dating him. She had more reasons that are rather deep that she doesn't want to talk about.

He's only thought that Sky was disappointed that she didn't win the millions like she was hoping for. He's thought that her being the runner up made her feel like she was slipping from her own dreams since she's used to winning anything. Keith knows that nobody in the world will be a full winner without being either a runner up or whatever place someone's in. He knew that losing a game shouldn't be the reason to feel upset and break up with someone for that matter. That's not the reason why Sky's lost interest in dating him. Because Keith didn't watch the TV show, he knew nothing about Dave, the guy that Sky still has in her mind. "Okay Sky, you've been acting different since you came home with no millions in your hands. What was going on? Why aren't you interested in dating me anymore? Are you still bummed that you didn't win?" Keith asked a several questions as he slowed down the car.

He started looking at Sky more with one of his eyebrows rising up filled with suspicion. Sky felt irritated by Keith's questions that she wants to leave behind. She knew Keith didn't watch the show, in which she's okay with since she didn't want him to see the screen time she's had with Dave. All Sky wants is to drop the subject of her experience on Total Drama Pahkitew Island and move on with her life. She didn't bother looking at Keith as she kept staring at her own feet. "It's not losing that made me not want to date you anymore. As much as I still like you, Keith, I just don't want to talk about it. I really wanna leave this experience behind me and forget about it. Some people were so awful, especially the host. I almost died along with my other opponents and allies from those crazy stunts we had to go through!" Sky explained in a rush trying to avoid the subject of Dave.

Keith moved his lips and puckered to the left. "Well that must be terrible," he sarcastically joked and laughed a bit as he continued to drive. Sky was annoyed by his sarcasm acting like he never cared for her life in TDPI. She grunted out of her own irritation. "That's not funny, Keith! If you didn't care that I almost died from that island, why would you want to date me anyway?!" Sky raised her voice, shooting a glare at Keith as he parked in the parking lot that was in front of the building. "Woah there, Sky, calm down! I was just kidding, geez! I still care about your life, I'm just...I'm just getting kind of impatient, ya know what I mean?!" Keith startled from Sky's short temper. She breathed a bit while looking at him.

"Impatient about what?! Dating me?! We've been in good terms since I've dumped you, and you can't respect the fact that I want to concentrate on being a great Olympic Gymnast! God, Keith, sometimes, you drive me crazy!" Sky exclaimed with the same tone of voice she's had that scared him a bit. She opened the door as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She placed the seatbelt aside while grabbing her dark blue gym bag. "Gee Sky, I don't know what your problem is. I don't know why you're getting so worked up over the Pahkitew topic whatever you don't wanna talk about," Keith argued with a soft tone of voice as Sky was exiting his car. She ignored his honesty as she placed the handles of the gym bag over her shoulders.

"Like what I've said, Keith! Sometimes, you drive me nuts! Now I'm off to practice. See you later," Sky replied as she slammed the car door shut still feeling angry from Keith's insensitivity. She quickly stormed off the parking lot until she got onto the clean white sidewalk. "Ugh, boys these days...why do they have to be so persistent about dating?" Sky said to herself while walking towards the white one-floored building. The weather was nice, sunny, and warm while she was walking. "Hi Sky!" a familiar female voice called her name as Sky looked in front to see who waved at her. "Oh! Hey Zoey!" she replied while Zoey's decided to walk along with her. Yes, that's the Zoey who has competed from Total Drama Revenge of the Island and Total Drama All-Stars. Sky and Zoey have been great friends their whole lives, even Sky knows Zoey's boyfriend, Mike.

She felt better after seeing her. "How's it going?" Zoey asked while they're walking together. Zoey isn't a gymnast like Sky. However, Sky's taught her basic acrobatic moves before Zoey started experiencing Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Zoey's more of a social butterfly than being good at acrobatics. Sky sighed a bit as they're about to head into the white building. "Oh nothing really. Keith's been kind of annoying lately though," she replied as she looked down a bit. Zoey frowned a bit while looking at Sky. "How come?" she asked knowing something's up with him. It took her a bit to reply. Sky paused as she turned to Zoey.

"Oh well...you know...he's been bugging me to get back with him, but to be honest...I'm not really into dating anymore as much as I used to. Not after my experience in Total Drama Pahkitew Island. The matter of fact, I'm not sure when I'll tell him the real truth. I just want to forget and move on because if I told him what was actually going on, then I'm pretty sure he's gonna get mad at me, and he'll probably stop taking me to practice to rig my dreams of becoming a professional gymnast, and I don't want any of that to happen," Sky explained while she was looking at Zoey. Zoey nodded as she sympathize Sky. She has seen Sky experiencing the sixth season of Total Drama, and she also knows the Dave thing as well, but since she's a nice person in general, she wants to respect Sky's private thoughts and not say a word about it to anyone else.

Zoey smiled a bit as she placed her hands on Sky's shoulders. "I'm always here to talk to you, Sky, and I completely understand on why you prefer your own dreams than dating. Your dreams of competing in the gymnastics tournament is almost here! Keith's gotta respect your decisions more. I know he still loves you, Sky, but don't let his obsession of you get in the way, okay girly?" she replied while Sky's smile widened a bit. "Thanks so much, Zoey. You, my team-mates, and my coach are the only people that I can count on! I know we've gotta win this state tournament! I'm going to do my best, Zoey! I know it!" Sky cheered up as her pride began to rise. She smiled while both of them linked their arms and jumped a bit.

"Now that's the spirit! I'll be watching you practice, Sky, and I'll definitely come to the state tournament to cheer for you! Our team's gotta win!" Zoey cheered with excitement along with her. Although, Zoey was pretty much the opposite of Sky. She's had dating in her own hands rather than becoming any kind of career she's had in her mind. She wants to get acquainted with many people around her, and be known as a huge social butterfly in her own town. They've cheered on as they're heading into the white one-floored building, where the gymnastics practice takes place in.

**(AN: I would like to thank you for reading this chapter. I will continue to write more, and my expectations for the number of chapters will probably go up to 15 or 20 since I have so many ideas in my mind! Stay tuned for the next chapter!)**


	2. The Practice

In the gym, where it's briefly warm while the air conditioner was on, Sky and her gymnast team-mates were practicing for the Gymnastics Tournament coming up in three more weeks. She knew that she needs to attend to practice everyday just so she can live a happier life as a full time Olympic Gymnast. Of course, she also has another friend from Total Drama Island who goes to gymnastics with her. They're even so called partners when one of them helps the other to make sure they don't get injured during practice. There were six girls wearing dark blue leotards with long sleeves (one sleeve being the same color as the leotard with the other sleeve being white) at practice including Sky without any absense of any other members attending to the Gymnastics Tournament in a few more weeks.

Sky was working with someone who is taller than her, has tanned skin, and has blonde hair tied back with a blue bow. Three groups with two members each were assigned to different practice stations. One station has the balance beam, the other one has the swing bar, and the other station has the rings set similar to the swing bar. The gym floor was covered with several thick layers of blue mats all around the courses on the gym floor. One side of the gym was filled with red mats, where the gymnasts can practice their backflips, cartwheels, or frontflips. The practice started a few minutes ago after the female coach blew the whistle. Sky and her partner has decided to practice on the balance beam first.

"So, do you want to go first, or should I?" Sky asked the blonde girl with big blue eyes. "I'll go first!" the blonde answered cheerfully as she raised her hand. Sky nodded as she smiled. "Alright Lindsay! Lets not forget about the chalk! We don't wanna get any accidents if one of us slips," Sky said as she walked up to a big red bowl sitting on the table against the gym wall. Lindsay followed along with Sky as she's about to place her hands in the big bowl filled with white chalk. "Why do we use that white flour again?" Lindsay asked, forgetting what gymnasts use them for. Lindsay's not the brightest person Sky or anyone else knows. She easily gets confused and frequently forgets the meaning of anything she sees in her life.

Sky rubbed her hands together with the white chalk, looking at Lindsay with a normal expression. "Lindsay, this is chalk, not flour nor powder. We use them just so our hands wouldn't slip from any bars we're practicing on," Sky answered, yet Lindsay looked confused. "But our hands are already dry. Why would we need them?" she asked while looking at Sky. She didn't dip her hands into the chalk yet. Of course, Lindsay may not be the smartest person, but she has a talent that involves Sky's interests and also being good at building bikes. "Yeah, our hands are dry, but when you're holding onto a bar for more than a few seconds, your palm of your hands can sweat very easily. That's how someone can get an accident if we don't use chalk powder. Besides, the gym's pretty hot, and it can produce sweat very easily when you practice," Sky explained more about the purpose of the chalk.

Lindsay understood more that she forgot that sweating from practicing is also an effect of working hard, so she lets out a "Ohhhhhhhhhhh" as she slightly began to place her hands into the bowl of white chalk. "Besides, don't you love the feeling of chalk being in your palms?" Sky asked as she laughed a bit. Lindsay also got the point Sky mentioned, so she agreed as she also laughed, forgetting why she's laughing with Sky. "Wait, one more thing," Lindsay asked as Sky's feeling like she'll ask another dumb question. Both of them returned to the balance beam as Lindsay's about to ask her question. "What's the difference between the flour and the chalk? Aren't they the same thing?" Lindsay asked while placing her bare feet onto the bar getting ready to do some flips.

Sky sighed a bit, yet it was easy for her to answer. "They may look the same, Lindsay, but both of them has a different taste, and they're made from different materials. Flour is used for ingredients to make cake or something unlike the chalk. Using chalk for cake would be disgusting," Sky began answering as Lindsay began to place her hands on the balance beam in front of her toes. She kicked her legs over the air as Sky was watching and making sure that she's practicing carefully on the balance beam. "There you go, Lindsay! You've got it!" Sky cheered as Lindsay's feet has successfully reached to the side of her own hands. She stood as she's about to make the same routine she just did, but she was facing backwards while continuing to to balance.

Sky's been at her support as she's reaching to the end of the beam. Lindsay's feet was very close to the edge as Sky yelled, "Stop!" before Lindsay would make anymore further repeating routine. She raised her hands in the air while her heel was accurately at the edge of the beam. "Did I do good?" Lindsay asked as she frozed. "Yeah! You did great, Lindsay! You just gotta do this a few more times and then you'll be all set! Keep going! Go front though!" Sky exclaimed as Lindsay placed her hands on the beam in front of her. For the past few minutes, Lindsay has continued to do her balancing routine until it was Sky's turn.

Lindsay jumped off the beam as Sky's ready to practice her basic stand flips like what Lindsay has done. Even though Lindsay's air-headed, Sky wasn't worried about Lindsay's support since she feels like she has professional acrobatic skills to help herself from getting injured. Lindsay still watches Sky while she was doing more stand flips back and fourth over the beam. She was impressed since Sky performs faster stand flips than Lindsay. As Sky got done with her last loop, she stepped off while grabbing a blue waterbottle sitting by the balance beam. Just then, the young female gymnastics coach appeared at Sky's and Lindsay's station. "Hey ladies, how are you doing today?" the young coach's nasal voice asked with a clipboard in her hands.

"We're doing great! We just got done with the stand flips!" Lindsay replied cheerfully after Sky took a sip from her own waterbottle. "Well, you two are doing great from what I've seen so far! Sky, you did wonderfully. Just slow down a bit, and Lindsay, you're also doing good, but work on your pace a little more," the coach commented as she writes on her clipboard. "Overall, great practice performance so far!" the coach checked as she's about to leave their station, feeling impressed with their practice. "Thank you, Coach Jones!" Sky thanked after her critique. Lindsay nodded cheerfully after hearing the coach's suggestions on how to perform propertly.

"Should we do it again, or should we move to doing backflips and all that?" Lindsay asked while she turned her head to Sky. "We can move on to doing backflips for now. We'll practice the stand flips more later," Sky answered as she smiled at Lindsay. A few minutes later, after practicing doing air flips on the balance beam, Sky and Lindsay has decided to take a break while they were grabbing their own waterbottles getting ready to head to the next station. Gladly, the coach blew her whistle on time, meaning that the three groups of two partners will need to head to their next gymnastics course. Sky and Lindsay started walking to the rings set while wiping the sweat from their foreheads.

It's been a few hours of practice time, and every group has to change courses frequently over and over. Sky and Lindsay were at the swing bar while Sky was getting ready to practice her loops and air flips. The coach was there watching Sky's performance. While swinging her own legs over the air making both of her hands twist over the bar, she's starting to get a sick feeling about her past again. She's starting to remember Dave again like she would everyday when it gets to the end of practice time recently. Her warm breath escaped out of her mouth, and the coach was looking suspicious on Sky's struggles of her own memory. "Sky," whispered a male voice inside of her own head. Was she dreaming while performing her progress in front of her own coach?

As her legs swang in front, she released her hands from the bar as she made only one backflip in air. She landed on her own feet while trembling after she heard a voice in her head. "Dave?!" Sky called his name in an awkward moment after she rushed and finishes her progress performance in front of Lindsay and the coach. One of the coach's eyebrows rosed a bit after Sky said Dave's name. The coach took the whistle and placed it in her mouth as she blew it, meaning that the practice for today is over. "Practice is over! I'll see you later, Sky!" Lindsay cheerfully exclaimed as she picked up her pink waterbottle to head into the locker room.

Sky didn't respond since she felt awkward having to say Dave's name randomly in front of the coach. Her arms were will spread wide like the letter T still stunned that she just ruined her progress. A few minutes later, the coach has decided to break the silence. "Um, Sky," she called her name as she started walking up to her. Sky sat down on her knees, sighed right when the coach walked up and squat down next to her, still holding the clipboard in her hand. "Sky, is everything going okay? You don't seem as yourself as you're used to," the coach calmly asked while brushing her own curly golden locks with her other hand.

Sky sighed more right when she's about to answer. "Oh Coach Jones, who am I kidding? As much as I'm looking forward to the gymnastics tournament coming up in a few more weeks, I'm just having some random, yet emotional thoughts about someone certain, you know what I mean?" she answered while looking at the coach's blue eyes. Coach Jones raised her other eyebrow as she's getting the understanding about what Sky's talking about. She placed her hand over Sky's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay, Sky. We all get this feeling before. We've had people who...well...you know, stays and leaves our lives, but that's part of finding the real people who are your true friends. I'm assuming it's boy problems, am I right?" she predicted while looking at Sky.

She nodded in response. "I guess you're right, Coach Jones. I guess it's kinda normal for me to grieve over someone that I haven't been in touch with for a while. I've been thinking about this guy named Dave, who used to be in a show with me, and the last time I've seen him, he was nearby the robotic bear while I was in the helicopter with Chris McClean, Jasmine, and Shawn, so I don't know what actually happened to him," she explained while remembering her past. The coach didn't watch the Total Drama show since she's rather concentrated on teaching her students to be very professional at gymnastics, but she understands Sky's story.

"I'll always be here for you, Sky. You're the best student that we've got in our gymnastics class! I know you're a strong woman who can pull it all off. You just gotta believe in yourself, and I know you're strong enough to push the boy problems away just so you could get access to your success. Your family and your friends will be very proud of you, Sky. We can't go to the gymnastics tournament without you! You're the best that we've got, and I know you can slay our opponents! I still have your back. I'll be there for you," Coach Jones responded while looking into Sky's dark brown eyes as she smiled. "Thanks so much, Coach Jones. I better get ready and go home. Here goes Keith annoying me about dating," Sky sighed as she stood up to grab her waterbottle and head to the locker room.

Sky knew that she's a lot better than dating. She's lucky that her gymnastics coach isn't strict and mean like how some other athletic coaches would be. Coach Jones is rather compassionate, kind, and very prideful when it comes to competition. She watched Sky heading to the locker room as she disappeared at her own sight. She smiled briefly having hope that Sky can push off what's bothering her just so she'll be able to concentrate more.

Loud music was playing in the car while Keith was jamming to a rap song. He pounced his fists on the steering wheel as he started rapping along. "_Bitch got no reason to get fisty while our sight's gettin' nasty just so we do it! Just so we do this bitch!_" Keith rapped while Sky called his name in a normal tone of voice for the first time. He didn't listened to his name being called as he continues to jam and wrap. "_I'd be partying all night night night long with my DJ while we start the damn fight!_" "Keith!" Sky raised her voice a bit while he was flipping his shaggy black hair back and fourth while pounding his palm on the center of the steering wheel. "_I'd be tellin' that hoe to back off since he's the drama-thirsty motherfucker-_" he rapped more before Sky shouted his name again. "KEITH!" she screamed his name as he startled from her yell. He looked towards the passenger window with Sky at his presense. He quickly lowered the volume of the rap song as Sky opened the passenger door.

It was awkward for Keith when Sky witnessed him rapping very loud while playing his kind of music. "It's time to go! You can stop goofing off right now," Sky said as she buckled her seatbelt. She felt embarrassed having to see Keith jamming to rap music since she's not a big fan of hip hop music. Dave probably wasn't into that kind of music either basing on his personality that Sky knew. Keith didn't mind Sky being grumpy since he knows what kind of music she likes. He started changing the radio to an electronic-based sation as Sky started calming down a bit. "So how's practice?" he asked as he backed up his car. She sighed a bit still thinking about her struggles. "Not bad I guess. I just need to improve a bit more according to my coach," Sky replied as she was facing towards the windshield of the car.

**(AN: Just to let you know, Dave will probably won't appear until in the later chapters because I want to make this story a bit more realistic on when each character will show up. Sorry Skave fans! :C)**


	3. Is This Really Real?

It was the big gymnastics tournament, and Sky and her team were competing in the game. They were on the last round as it was Sky's turn to perform against the opposite player. She knew she's gotten better at practicing since her mind automatically went directed to Dave, instead of her own concenstration, from last time. She thought that she was able to push her worrying thoughts away until her team finishes the tournament. Lindsay was right behind her when Sky took off running, preparing herself to perform over the gymnastics obstacle courses all around the huge gym area with crowded people watching the tournament sitting on the bleachers. The dark blue side of the audience cheered for Sky as she's about to perform her skills over the balance beam first.

Flawlessly, she placed her hands over the beam as she kicked her feet over in the air getting ready to land on the beam. She performed her stand flips getting ready to do some air flips over the course. A few seconds after performing over the balance beam, her feet successfully landed on the blue mat as she's running towards to the next course. The next course standing in front of Sky involves a couple of swing bars, with different heights, that she has to perform through without touching the ground until completing her performance. The first swing bar's the shortest, with the middle one being longer, and the other one behind being the longest. As she's getting ready to jump and access her hands to the bar, she turned her head to the right as she can see a couple friends she knows who are rooting for her.

At her sight, she saw Zoey, Mike, and strangely, she saw Dave. Her eyes widened as Dave gave her the cutest smile she's ever seen. He's like the normal Dave that Sky knew in the first place the first time they've interacted on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. He placed his right thumb in the air, giving her a thumbs up. "Good luck, Sky! You can do this!" Dave said before Sky turned her head back to the next course. She gasped a bit wondering if she's just hallucinating. "Dave?!" she exclaimed before she drew her attention back to her next performance. Ignoring his presence, she jumped high while reaching her hands on the bar. She swang forward, performing a few loops before she released her hands to the next bar, which was higher than the one she's currently performing on.

She made a backflip in the air between the first and second swing bar. High enough, she accessed her grip onto the second swing bar. She's had one leg in front of her with her other leg straight back like she's doing the splits. She switched both of her legs after making more loops over the swing bar. Feeling unprepared, she immediately releases her hands from the bar trying to get access to the last bar, higher than the one she was on. Her audience gasped when Sky had failed to get access to the third bar. Her bodyweight lowered down into the air, but she was standing straight with the tip of her feet pointed to the blue mat. A second later, her left toes landed firmly over the mat, feeling the pop coming from her front ankles.

"OW!" Sky reacted as she landed on her knees, then sitting on her own rear. She quickly placed her hands over her feet that was already sprained from the landing she's made. She closed her eyes tight as she firmly scrunched her eyebrows from the pain. The audience gasped more, and the whistle blew loud, as she heard someone calling her name. "SKYYYY!" a male voice responded after witnessing Sky's failure to get to the last swing bar. The audience silenced as she slowly opened her eyes, still feeling the pain from her sprain. She drew her attention to a familiar male voice calling her name. It was Dave as he's running up to her. It was the first time that Dave's interacted with her normally for a while. She had no idea how Dave unexpectedly attend to the tournament. She's thought that Dave's not big on Olympics.

Has he really forgotten the tense past they've had together? Either way, she was surprised as Dave kneeled down to her. "Sky, are you okay?!" he asked looking concerned at Sky's sprained ankle. Her eyes widened since she's thought that her and Dave would spoke involving their flashbacks from the island. She had forgotten if both of them actually made up from their differences in the end. "Dave?" Sky called his name, noticing the growth of his hair were back to normal as well. Okay, something's strange is going on for Sky, and she had no idea what it was. It felt like yesterday when she was just at a normal gymnastics practice with the annoyance from Keith and the support from Coach Jones. Now she's at the gymnastics tournament, she just got injured.

Dave briefly embraced her as he cried a bit. Sky was still clueless on what was going on, but she felt relieved that he still cares for her. "Oh Sky, I don't want you guys to lose this competition. How about you get some rest, and I'll take over for you? I'm not gonna brag about being the best, I just want you guys to be okay and win!" Dave exclaimed a bit while looking directly at Sky's dark brown eyes that widened after hearing his unexpected offer. She remembers the insensitive comment Dave made about how irrelevant the Olympics was to him, so she spoke more feeling puzzled before Dave shushed her. "But I thought-" she replied as Dave placed his index finger over her lips. "Shhhhh. I actually enjoy watching gymnastics, and watching you guys perform on TV just makes me wanna train myself to be like you, Sky," Dave smiled while she was feeling speechless on what Dave just said to her.

Still laying down holding her sprained ankle, she watches Dave stood up as he unzips his dark green jacket. Her eyes widened more as he's revealing a tight dark blue top with the white sleeve after removing the dark green jacklet sleeves from his own arms. Just then, he took off his light blue sneakers and threw them asides the mat, leaving him barefoot. Then, he unzipped his dark blue jeans. He pulled his jeans down, revealing that he's wearing the exact same leotard that Sky and her team-mates were wearing for the tournament. Her pupils shrinked witnessing him taking off his clothes with the exception of his dark blue leotard. "Oh my," Sky reacted as she can feel her cheeks turning red.

Dave pushed his clothes asides the spacey blue mat as he walked up to Sky. "Your coach hired me as an alternate gymnast since she couldn't find any other girls, and your skills has inspired me to become someone just like you, so why don't I perform for you," he said, placing his hand on Sky's cheek. She was studying his light brown eyes as he smiled warmly at her. She started smiling a bit due to Dave's kind offer. Just then, Coach Jones and Lindsay came up while running to Sky. "Sky! Are you okay?!" the coach asked looking concerned as she got down on one of her knees. Still confused as Lindsay, Sky answered with a nod. "She'll be alright, Coach Jones! Just help her back to the bench, and we'll continue this tournament!" Dave demanded kindly as he turned around, heading to the first course.

Studying the back of Dave, Sky noticed his small buttcheeks hanging out of the leotard as he was walking to the balance beam. It made Sky's smile widen to the extent. It's probably embarrassing for Dave to have his ass noticed by many people around him, yet she's thought that he has a cute ass for a guy like him. She giggled a bit to herself as Lindsay and the coach gently placed Sky's arms over their shoulders. They've started walking towards the bench, which was in front of the gate the audience was sitting behind from, while Sky was limping from her injury. The coach blew her whistle after they settled on the bench. As the music played again, the crowd started cheering slowly for the first time at Dave before he was able to pull it off for the audience to see. After doing a several quick air flips over the beam that Sky was watching, she began to feel unexpectedly stunned from his performance.

Sky took only about nine seconds to perform over her first obstacle course, but according to the coach's watch, it took Dave only five seconds. The opposing player was already on her fourth obstacle course as Dave's heading to the second course. There were only seven courses on each side of the gym, where the teams' own audiences will have a better view of watching their performance. Dave picked up his pace, and already went to the third course as the opposing gymnast went to her fifth one. "C'MON DAVE! YOU CAN DO IT!" Sky shouted while rooting for him. Even though she still has mixed feelings about Dave, she'll do anything for her team to win, and her opinions of him started changing after he's made his offer to Sky that he'll compete for her.

A few minutes later, after the last round was over, Dave successfully finished performing every course before his opponent did, meaning that Sky's team has won the tournament! Sky and Lindsay started screaming with happiness together as Dave ran up to her. "Dave! You did it!" Sky exclaimed feeling very proud of Dave for completing his performance for her. He kept the smile on his face as he linked his hands to Sky's hands. "I know I wasn't a big fan of gymnastics before, but now I'm enjoying it. We would definitely make a great team!" he replied, studying Sky's warm proud smile. "I'm so proud of you, Dave! You did this all for me?!" she responded as she got close to Dave's face. "Of course! After everything we've been through, we can do this together! Sky..." Dave replied as he got down on one of his knees in front of her, still holding both of her hands.

She was studying his upcoming action before Dave spoke more. "Will you marry me?" he asked as Sky made a slight surprising gasp. Married to someone who's likes gymnastics now? Could that get anymore weird for Sky? For some whatever reason, she exclaimed with a "Yes!" after Dave unexpectedly proposed to her. Just then, he stood up, keeping a smile on his face, while Sky was looking at him, he placed his hand over the top of his head. While drawing his fingers over his forehead, Sky started noticing the zipper line separating Dave's face into two. She made a weird expression on her face as the zipper unzipped all the way down to Dave's torso, peeking Keith's head out of the disguise of Dave. "SKY! GO OUT WITH ME!" he exclaimed as Sky jumped.

Her heart was beating faster feeling shocked at her bizarre surprise. "What the heck's happening?! Keith, why are you disguised as Dave?!" she responded as she's started looking at Coach Jones and Lindsay still sitting beside her. Both of them were looking at Sky with an unpleasant smile on their faces. Sky's starting to feel frightened while looking at their expressions. Just then, both of them placed their hands over their own cheeks as they started stretching their faces to a wide length. Their rubber masks came off with two more faces of Keith showing up at Sky. "GO OUT WITH ME, SKY! GO OUT WITH ME!" both faces commanded as their faces got close to Sky's face. They've puckered their lips as she slowly started backing away from them.

Her sight automatically switched to a different scene as her eyes widened, discovering herself in her bedroom still very dark. She immediately sat up, panicking after she just woke up, with her hand holding over her heart. She let out a "Woah!" after waking up, taking a short couple of breaths. She quickly inhaled and exhaled as she looked around the bed, and the night sky out of the window. A few seconds later after discovering she's in reality, she started relieving a bit. "Wow...Oh my god...It was just a dream...Wow, that was so weird!" she responded while thinking about the dream she just had, with Dave offering her to take her place to win, and then Keith revealing himself after his performance. She dropped herself back onto the bed as she started looking at the ceiling. "I need to stop eating taffy before bedtime," she said as she felt grumpy how her dream turned out nice when Dave made his appearance, then Keith coming in to ruin it.


	4. New Plans

Four days later, on a Friday, Sky was sitting at her kitchen table enjoying her breakfast before going to practice. She was having toast with jam on it, corn flakes cereal, and a glass of milk thinking about the dream that she's had a few nights ago. Sky was feeling confused on why Dave's been on her mind more often than before. Even though it had been a half year, does she really miss him? She's been trying to ridden the memory between him and her, still forcing herself to believe that Dave has been trying to kill her the last time they've talked. She doesn't know. Dave might have changed after the Pahkitew experience. She's just having mixed feelings and emotions about Dave, the guy who has loved her before she betrayed him without any intention.

Sky slowly scooped the cereal with her spoon into her mouth as she's looking down into her own cereal bowl. Her mom, sitting from the opposite, was also enjoying the breakfast similar to Sky's as she's noticing the slow actions of her daughter not even looking up to her. She squinted her eyes a bit studying the face from her view. "Is everything going okay, honey?" her mom asked wondering about her daughter's mood. She quickly nodded as she took another spoon-full bite of her cereal. "Yeah, I'm alright, mom. I'm just thinking about some of the weird dreams that I've had lately," Sky answered as she tilted her chin up to her mom, proving that she's alright. Her mom made a soft smile as she nodded slowly. Her eyes went back to breakfast, leaving Sky thinking about Dave more often.

Sky has also been annoyed by Keith during the week. She never said a word to him about what her dream was about since Dave was involved in it, and the fact that she's not ready to tell him the truth. However, Keith did offer Sky to hang out nearby her gym outside of the building that night, in which she accepted since she wants to do her best to avoid her thoughts about Dave. She still would not want to go out with Keith due to the annoyance he's been giving her for the past week. She only likes him as a friend, and to her, she feels like Keith wasn't smart enough to know how she actually really feels about him. Keith was also more of a dating type of person than Sky ever was. He still didn't understand why dating Sky would go very wrong for her, and he also still didn't understand how it can ruin her chance to become a professional gymnast.

Later on, Keith was driving Sky to gymnastics practice like he should everyday until the gymnastics tournament. He was playing more hip hop on the radio that Sky didn't enjoy, so she growled a bit with her mouth closed. She crossed her arms as she leaned her head against the passenger window. "Sky, I know you hate hip hop, but I haven't played any rap music in the car for ages, so why don't I get a turn for once with what kind of music I want to play? Okay?" Keith spoke, hearing the small inner growl that came from Sky. She didn't respond to Keith's words, yet she felt irritated by his arguing words. 'Way to start my day, asshole' Sky thought in her head as a response. She glared at him a bit as Keith was still keeping his eyes on the road.

A minute later, he began stomping his palms on the center of the steering wheel as he began to rap to the lyrics playing from the radio station. After having to hear vulgar lyrics that Sky's been hearing from Keith and the song, she began to roll her eyes as she slouched a bit. "You're not making my day any better, Keith!" she exclaimed as she was facing towards the passenger window. "We're almost here, Sky! You're not gonna hear anymore rap when I drop you off! Quit complaining!" Keith argued back before he rapped more. Sky scrunched her eyebrows in constipation, noticing how selfish Keith was being to his possible friend who actually wants her as a girlfriend.

She didn't bother arguing back since she's not in a mood to fight with someone only because he won't turn the radio to a decent station that both of them can agree to. However, she wants to yell at Keith since she knows that she's never had any intention to complain. She just wish that Keith would be at least respectful for Sky's average wake up morning. Knowing Keith, she knows that he can get mildly aggressive at times, which was why they didn't last too long when both of them were dating. The matter of fact, Sky and Keith has lasted for only three weeks before Sky entered Total Drama Pahkitew Island. She feels like she's had no reason to have feelings for someone who has this type of attitude. Well, maybe it's his charms that made Sky like him. Not just his charms, but the appropiate humor that Keith had way before. She feels like Keith has also changed since the Pahkitew experience.

Until she got to practice, she remained quiet accepting Keith to play his own music. During that time, she's been comparing him to Dave in her mind. Thinking about the both of them, Keith didn't mind at the fact that gymnastics is important to Sky, yet knowing Dave, he finds it irrelevant. Sky likes Keith's opinions, with the exception of rap music, but she doesn't like his personality. She likes Dave's personality, for being at least more mature and awkwardly cute than Keith, but she doesn't like his opinions with the exception of his cleanliness. However, both of them supports Sky in a different way. She has mixed feelings for both of their supports. Until she meets Dave again, her opinions for them may change.

The car stopped, meaning they've arrived to Sky's another day of gymnastics practice. "Alrighty, chicky, off to practice you go!" Keith teased a bit while laughing. Sky didn't bother laughing back, and she didn't even bother saying anything back to Keith either. She simply exited his car with her gym bag, and before she walked off, Keith paused her with a "Hey!". She looked through the passenger window at Keith, who called her. "We're still cool hanging out tonight, right?" he asked, hoping he didn't ruin Sky's morning. She thought for a few seconds. "Sure," she answered without thinking more. She still thought that hanging out with Keith would keep her mind off of Dave since she's still not positive about seeing him again in the future.

Sky started walking to the white one-floored building as she easily forgot her neutral morning. She's hoping that Keith would at least care for her feelings about today, so maybe nothing can go wrong tonight. Or wait, can she actually really consider hanging out with him tonight?! Either way. She appeared in the locker room getting ready to change into her dark blue leotard. Just then, she sighed as she sat down with her back against her locker while holding her leotard in her hands. A few minutes later, Zoey appeared in the locker room noticing Sky sitting by without changing. "Hey Sky," she said as she walked up to sit next to her. "Hey Zoey..." she replied in a glum melancholy way. Zoey started putting on her concerned expression as she sat close to Sky.

"Sky, what's wrong? Why aren't you changing for practice?" she questioned while looking at the glum expression from Sky. She took a slow inhale and sighed more. "I still can't stop thinking about Dave, Zoey. Ever since I've had that tournament dream, he's been on my mind for the past few days. I don't know how to say this, but I think I'm actually really missing him, but part of me kept forcing me to believe that I can't miss him. Part of me's been telling me to move on and forget about him," Sky explained. Zoey nodded, understanding why Sky hasn't been on her best feet for the past few days. She remembers how she almost lost Mike to Mal, and it was complicated for her.

Zoey remembers how she almost lost all hope for Mike's return from Mal, so she's thought that Sky should follow her own heart, because in her beliefs, she thought it was okay for Sky to think about Dave. "Sky, you don't have to go to practice if you don't want to, only because you couldn't get your mind off of Dave. I'm pretty sure Coach Jones would understand you," Zoey responded to Sky's story. She sighed a bit more. "Yeah, I feel like I need some time. Besides, I don't think I should go to practice everyday since I feel like I've been trained very well. I can still keep my gymnastics skills, especially if I don't have the best days. I think I'm gonna sit out for a bit, but I'll just change into my leotard in case if I change my mind," Sky replied as she stood up.

During practice, Sky and Zoey were sitting on the bottom of the bleachers along with Coach Jones. Lindsay was paired up with one of the alternate gymnasts as they were watching their team practice on the balance beam, the swing bar, and the rings station. While watching the practice, Sky's beginning to think that she should hang out with Zoey and Mike tonight rather than Keith. "Hey Zoey, would it be cool if we hang out at your house? Keith's been wanting me to hang out with him, but I wanna avoid him since he's been getting on my nerves," Sky asked as she looked at Zoey. Zoey looked back and nodded, smiling cheerfully. "Of course! You can hang out with us anytime you like! Maybe we can bring Lindsay and her boyfriend as well if you want!" Zoey offered as Sky began to smile back.

"Sure! I just need to get away from Keith for a while!" Sky replied as both of them laughed a bit. "Keith? Your ex-boyfriend, Sky?" Coach Jones asked. Sky turned her head as she nods. "Yeah, he's been pretty irritating for the past couple of days," she answered. Coach Jones was chewing on her gum, understanding the nature from the boys that drove Sky nuts. "Would you care to practice your airflips for a while? I'll also allow you to leave early if you want," the coach asked, thinking that it should be something that Sky should do rather than having to sit down and chat with her and Zoey. Besides, the coach still needs to keep track of the progress that her students are making. "Eh, I guess that's a good idea. Besides, aren't you supposed to check how my team-mates are doing?" Sky slightly agreed as she stood up.

"Yeah, I need to check on Lindsay and Candice first since I'm starting to notice their struggles on the swing bar," the coach replied as she grabbed her clipboard and stood up. Leaving Zoey behind to watch, Sky ran to the side of the gym, where it has the red mats that she can practice her air flips and stand flips on. Pushing Dave and Keith off of her mind quickly, she took a big breath, and went straight to doing the backflips. She felt better after she did a couple more flips back and fourth across the red mats. She was starting to feel energized, feeling like she's changing her mind to start practicing at the stations her team-mates were at.

A couple hours later, close to the end of practice, she came up to Zoey and the coach feeling extremely sweaty from practicing very hard on every practice course in the gym. "Wow, Sky! You sure have worked very hard today! I'm really impressed!" the coach complimented after seeing Sky's effort on the swing bars, the balance beams, and the rings set. Sky panted a bit as she glides her arm across her forehead, wiping the hot sweat dripping underneath her messy bangs. Zoey breathed with her nose as her eyes widened. She quickly placed both of her hands over her nose and mouth, smelling the stench coming from Sky. "Perhaps too hard! You definitely need a shower, Sky!" Zoey responded after smelling the the stench.

"Wait what?!" Sky replied as she lifted one of her arms. The scent of body odor automatically appeared into Sky's nostrils as she began to gag. "Aw man, Zoey! You're right! And I didn't bring my shampoo and conditioner! Aw man, Keith is not gonna like the smell of this!" Sky reacted as she firmly places her right hand over her nose. She's forgotten that she's gonna be hanging out with Zoey after practice, so maybe she doesn't need to worry about being in the car with Keith while being stinky. "Sky, we're going to my house! Remember? You can shower here when we get here," Zoey offered as she laughed a bit, still holding both of her hands over her nose. Yeah, Sky just remembered right before Zoey reminded her.

The coach blew the whistle, meaning the practice is over, so Lindsay started running towards Sky and Zoey with a cheerful expression on her face. "Hi Sky! Hi Zoey-" she greeted before she can smell the body odor coming from Sky. She backed up a bit before the scent got stuck in her nose. "Ewwwww! What's that smell?!" Lindsay's happy face turned into a disgusted expression as she held her nose like Zoey. "Sorry, Lindsay. I've been practicing so hard today that I definitely do need a shower. Do you happen to have any shampoo and conditioner that I can use? I've brought my body wash, but I forgot my shampoo," Sky asked, still thinking that she could also shower at Zoey's house. She couldn't stand the smell as much as Zoey and Lindsay, so she thought it'd be better for her to shower sooner than later.

Back in the locker room, Lindsay handed two bottles to Sky as she gently claimed them. "Thanks, Lindsay!" she thanked before reading the front labels of the two bottles. One of them was labeled body wash with the other one labeled perfume. "Um, Lindsay. This is not shampoo and conditioner," Sky said, reading the type of soap-washing bottles that Sky was holding onto. Lindsay placed a puzzled expression on her face. She must've packed the wrong type of products before going to the practice. "Oops..." Lindsay reacted feeling dumb about bringing the other kind of well-scented bottles. Sky sighed a bit. "I guess that'll do though. My hair's gonna be ratty when I wash it with body wash, but at least it can get the smell off. Thanks, Lindsay!" Sky accepted the body wash and the perfume that she can borrow.

Lindsay smiled a bit feeling relieved that Sky could use the body wash for her hair, and plenty of perfume after her shower. After 15 minutes of shower, Sky stepped out feeling a lot better after getting rid of the smell. She went to the mirror with a comb in her hand as she's brushing the wet tangles from her hair. It was complicated to comb it all out since Sky was using Lindsay's body wash soap for her hair, but since she has short hair, it didn't take as long for her to brush it out. Zoey and Lindsay were still waiting as Sky went back to her locker to change to her normal clean clothes. With her hair still being wet and dangly, she started applying the Japanese Cherry Blossom Perfume all around her chest. Only seven sprays until she was finished situating herself.

Sky closed the locker and then she strapped her gym bag over her shoulders. She was holding both of Lindsay's body wash and perfume to return as she's leaving the locker room, with Zoey and Lindsay waiting for Sky outside. Sky forgot something that was sitting nearby her locker after she left. It was her smartphone, and it vibrated as it's ringing. On the screen of her smartphone, the call was coming from Keith as Sky's phone continued to shake and vibrate nearby her locker. Uh oh. How is Keith going to react when he's going to be sitting in the car for long waiting for Sky to come out, when she's actually made change of plans to spend some time with two of her friends?

**(AN: Credit goes to RicardoEncina17 for helping me come up with an idea on what's gonna happen on the next two chapters!)**


	5. The Letter and The Fight

Sky, Lindsay, and Zoey were chilling out at the patio waiting for Mike and Tyler to arrive. They were sitting at a round black table with a net design on the surface of the top. They were enjoying the refreshments Zoey offered, feeling the nice sunny breeze outside. Sky never knew she would feel much better now that she's decided to hang out with Zoey and Lindsay rather than Keith. Feeling cool and calm, they've decided to chat for a while waiting for the boys to arrive. "This feels so nice. Never thought that my day could get any better!" Sky said as she's looking at Zoey with her iphone in her hand. Looking over the screen of her phone, she smiled and replied, "Yeah, Keith sounds like he's been getting clingy with you, Sky. I'm happy you've decided to get away from him and hang out with us,".

Sky nodded in replied. "Wait a minute! Keith has a crush on you?!" Lindsay asked, putting on a curious look on her face. Sky looked at Lindsay. She nodded as an answer, when Lindsay made a disgusted face. "Okay! That's sounds totally wrong for a middle-aged man to have a crush on you! You're too young to date him!" Lindsay replied, which started to confuse Sky on what she's talking about. "Uh...Keith is sixteen, Lindsay...the same age as us?" Sky corrected as she squinted her eyes, still in confusion. "Wait! I thought he was about thirty when he hosted the show from Total Drama?" Lindsay stated her confusion. Now Sky and Zoey fully understand on who she was specifically talking about. Zoey laughed a bit at Lindsay's name mistake. "That's Chris, Lindsay. The host's name is Chris, not Keith," Zoey said as she fully corrected the names for her.

Lindsay's confusion was unpuzzled as she let out a, "Ohhhh!" while Sky and Zoey were slightly laughing a bit. "Lindsay, you make me laugh sometimes!" Sky complimented the silliness of Lindsay's unorganized thoughts. Puzzled again, Lindsay's decided to laugh along. A few seconds later, the laughter stopped when Lindsay asked, "Since the host's name is Chris, who's Keith?". It wasn't that hard for Sky to answer Lindsay's simple question. "Keith is my ex-boyfriend, the guy who drives me to practice everyday?" Sky responded, trying to get Lindsay the idea of who he was. "Ohhhhhh! Wait a minute! Didn't he try to kill you at the finale of Total Drama Poopoo Island?" she asked, who thought that Keith was the guy who was on Sky's support after making it to the finale.

Sky sighed a bit after Lindsay asked more about Keith. "Dave, Lindsay. Dave was the guy that I've dated on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. By the way, it's Pahkitew Island, not Poopoo Island," Sky corrected as she laughed at the end of her sentence. Zoey also laughed a bit at the name of the island Lindsay mistook. "You're so funny, Lindsay," she responded as she laughed more. In the middle of their laughter, the ring tone from the text vibrated on Zoey's hand as they've silenced. Zoey checked the name of the contact who texted her as she swiped her index finger across the lock screen. It showed an icon of Sierra with a "1" by her, meaning Zoey has a message from Sierra. She tapped the tip of her finger on Sierra's icon as it opened up to a long paragraph of her text.

"Woah! There's a long message that I gotta read!" Zoey reacted as she's checking her iphone inbox. "Wait, who's it by?!" Sky asked as she scooted her chair next to Zoey to look over her phone. Zoey was scrolling a long form of text that Sierra has sent to her until she got to the icon bubble on top of the message that was recently sent. Lindsay also placed her head close to Zoey's head as she's also looking over the text. "Looks like she's got a recent news or update from the Total Drama Fandom Site or something. Lets read this," Zoey said as she kept the point of her index finger on her iphone screen. The message reads:

"Dear former TD Member, I've just read the most recent message from the guy named David (Dave for short) Tanner that was posted on the homepage of the fansite, and it's an actual letter for the Olympic Gymnast named Sky Serrano. It says: _Dear Sky, I know it has been six months since Total Drama Pahkitew Island, and I know you probably don't want to talk to me anymore, but if it's worth the shot to talk to you sometime soon, I would like to apologize for what I've done to you in the finale. The truth is, I've completely over-reacted ever since I found out that you've actually had a boyfriend back home. I know I had the right to be mad at you for not being honest with me, but I had no right to rig your chances of winning the million dollars by killing you. It was a wrong thing for me to do, and I'll have to admit that. I'm also sorry for distracting you from concentrating in the game. I wish we would've gotten to know each other more from the start, and I've really liked you a lot since you were so smart, independent, and a good gymnast. It was all my fault that our friendship has crawled out of the way, leaving both of us in extreme pain. I also haven't been to be myself since the day we've switched teams since I was scared of losing you as a good friend. The truth is, I was only acting tough and competitive just to get you to like me even more since I know you're a competition-worthy girl, so I thought it would be fun to maybe tease each other a bit. However, I'm not someone that you really expect. I'm emotional, weak, and I feel like a complete monster for putting you in a horrible avalanche with Shawn. You didn't deserve what I've been putting you through before Shawn won the millions. You're a friendly smart girl, and I wish I would've given you the time for you to explain the Keith thing that Chris has shown us. I wish I would've believed you, and I can kind of see why you didn't want to date me after making the merge mark, yet I didn't understand why you've wanted to kiss me so bad. I wish there's some way that I can really make it up to you, only if you would like to talk to me again sometime in the future, if you're reading this letter of course. I'd die if it means that you'll be happy forever. I know I've said some shitty insults about the Olympics, but I didn't mean to make you angry in any way. Sometimes, I forgot what being honest was all about, and I thought being honest is something that a girl would want from a guy. It looks like I need to work on that. I know you don't deserve me, Sky, but if we see each other one more time, I would like to tell you face-to-face on how extremely sorry that I really am. I felt like I've changed over the past six months, and I wish there's some way that I can prove it to you when we see each other again. If you're still not in the mood to see me anymore, then I completely understand. Plus, I've heard that you and your team are going to head to the Gymnastics Tournament coming up in two more weeks. I will wish you the best of luck, and I hope you guys dominate this. Sincerely, Dave,_"

Zoey read the whole text. Sky didn't pay too much attention until the name 'Dave' came up out of Zoey mouth when she was reading. While reading the letter, Sky's tears started building up in her eyes as she got the idea of how Dave actually really feels about her. Maybe she would like to see him again, but she's not sure if Dave would be in the mood to date Sky, although he wishes her a big luck in the Gymnastics Tournament. The genuine words that Dave wrote has touched Sky's heart, and she knew that this is the mature Dave that she was hoping to hear from again. "Why are you crying?" Lindsay asked, noticing the tears from Sky. She folded her arms on the table for her to bury her face. She began to sob as Zoey lightly placed her hands on Sky's shoulders.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Zoey asked as she's sympathizing Sky. Her voice started croaking, ready to reply. "Oh Dave, now I know there's a reason to miss him. It's all my fault that our relationship was ruined! If there's anything that I could do for him, I would do it right away! Seeing this message just makes me miss him even more, and I wish I could talk to him from face-to-face after all of those six months! I should've been honest with him when we were experiencing this competition!" Sky explained before she wailed more. Zoey gently stroked her finger tips across Sky's shoulder blades back and fourth horizontally. They sat there for a moment while Zoey's still comforting Sky.

Just then, a male voice appeared while Sky was still on the urge of her tears. "Hey Zoey! What's going on with Sky?" the male voice asked as Zoey noticed two of the guys who arrived at her patio. "Hey Mike! Hey Tyler! Sky's just having an emotional breakdown since we've gotten a recent fan message from Sierra, which was a letter by Dave," Zoey explained, keeping her smooth fingers on Sky's shoulders. Tyler started passing through Sky and Zoey, to come up to Lindsay. "Hey there, how's my girl, coming to the tournament in a couple more weeks?" Tyler greeted Lindsay as she tilted her chin up to him while giggling. "Tyler!" she exclaimed happily as she got up from the chair to hug him.

Mike sat down next to Sky, still noticing her crying. "What's the letter about?" he asked as he looked up to Zoey. She looked back at Mike as Sky's starting to tone down the sob. "Dave wrote a meaningful letter just recently, and right before that, Sky's been thinking more frequently about Dave ever since the tournament dream that she's been telling me about," she explained as she looked back down at Sky. Sky slowly moved her head up as she placed both of her hands over her own eyes. She stopped crying while wiping the remaining tears she's had. "It was the most smartest thing that I've seen from Dave, but how will I see him again?! I want to apologize to him for deceiving him without any intention," she responded as she looked at Mike. He shrugged his shoulders, still having compassion for her feelings towards Dave.

The group has hung out for the next few hours enjoying their time. As they were laughing, Sky reached her hand into her bag to find her smartphone. She took a few more seconds to get further access into her own items of the bag. Then she started using both of her hands to dig deeper. Zoey started noticing Sky, trying to look for something. "Whatcha looking for, Sky?" she asked as Sky lowered her sight close to the inside of the bag. "I'm looking for my phone. That's weird, where could it be?!" she answered as she pushed some of her clothes to the side while digging deeper. "Uhhh would that be the phone that has a blue case around sitting nearby your locker?" Lindsay asked, remembering the last time she's seen Sky's phone.

Sky fozed as her eyes widened to the extent. She then remembers that she's left her phone out before she took a shower to text Keith that she's going to hang out with Zoey and Lindsay for a while. However, she's forgotten to text Keith to notify him the change of plans after she took a fresh clean shower after practice. "CRAAAAAAAAP!" Sky blurted loudly as her heart began to race. "What is it, Sky?!" Mike responded to her reaction. She breathed a couple times, realizing where her phone was actually at. "I forgot my phone at the locker room! Not just that, but I forgot to text Keith that I'm hanging out with you guys! Aw man!" Sky answered in a loud tone of voice. The group stood up from their chairs after Sky stood up. "Should we go get it?!" Mike responded after Sky discovers the absense of her phone in her gym bag. "Yes! Lets go now!" she quickly commanded as the group started leaving Zoey's patio.

Twenty minutes later after arriving at the white building, Sky rushed into the locker room as she immediately ran to her own locker. Luckily, the smartphone that Lindsay has described was still there, relieving Sky when she was worried that someone could've actually taken it. She quickly claimed her smartphone as she turned it on and swiped her index finger across the screen. Sky automatically noticed a big number on the envelope icon, the messaging inbox. She sat down quickly as she tapped on the envelope icon. The exact number that Sky saw was only on Keith's contact name, meaning she's received all of the texts coming from him. There were a lot of texts that she was scrolling through, and they were filled with 'Where are U?' 'Hello?' 'Are U here?' and many more that were rather actually vile that Sky didn't enjoy.

"Aw mannnnnn," Sky grunted after reading many messages from him. Her friends were waiting outside, and she was also hoping she wasn't troubled by Keith either, so she left the locker room with her smartphone safe in her hand. She was on the sidewalk on her way back to her group until someone taller than her stopped her. She looked a bit to see who was blocking her way. It was Keith. He had his arms crossed, and Sky didn't like the glare that he was giving her either. The snakebites piercings made his expression look even more serious than ever. "Where the hell have you been?!" Keith unpleasantly asked as Sky felt slightly frightened by the tone of his voice. "Keith! I'm so sorry! I just went back into my locker room to grab my phone because I forgot it-" before Sky made further explanation, Keith has decided to speak for a bit.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting in the car for you to be picked up?! Four! I've been in the car for four hours, and I didn't park at a regular spot at the parking lot either since it was packed!" he interrupted with his tone of voice being close to yelling. Sky looked slightly confused as Keith pulled out a red piece of slip out of his jean pocket. "I've parked at an illegal spot nearby this building, and I've already gotten a damn ticket for this! I have to pay 200 dollars for parking at an illegal spot, and I can't afford that!" he ranted more, shoving the red ticket close to Sky's face. She scrunched her eyebrows as she's in the urge to argue back. "You don't park at spots that are illegal just so you could pick me up on time you dumbass! You could've driven more until one car goes away just so you could wait for me without getting the ticket! It's your fault that you have to pay the price!" she yelled back with her tone of voice higher than Keith's.

"I don't give two shits! I've been texting you all day that I was already here, but you never answered me! Was that payback for ruining your morning?! Either way, that is really fucked up, Sky! My car was towed, and I had to wait outside for you to come, and the heat was horrible! I was sweating in my own favorite flannel shirt that costed thirty bucks!" Keith quickly argued back with his eyebrows being scrunched over his eyes. "I'M SORRY THAT YOUR CAR WAS TOWED, AND I'M SORRY THAT I HAD TO MAKE YOU WAIT OUTSIDE! I LEFT THE BUILDING, AND I FORGOT MY PHONE AFTER I TOOK A SHOWER FROM THE PRACTICE! I DIDN'T DECIEVE YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE MADE ME FEEL WORSE THAT MORNING! I FORGOT TO BRING MY PHONE TO TEXT YOU WHEN I WAS HANGING OUT WITH ZOEY-" Sky began to yell, feeling like Keith's already ruining Sky's day with anger.

"GOD DAMN IT, SKY! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HONEST WITH ME FOR A MOMENT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL'S GOTTEN INTO YOU, BUT YOU'VE COMPLETELY CHANGED FOR THE PAST WEEK, AND I'M ALREADY GETTING ANNOYED BY YOUR DISHONEST ASS! IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO HANG OUT WITH ME AFTER PRACTICE, WHY THE FUCK COULDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU CAN'T OR DON'T WANT TO?!" Keith shouted back with anger, as Sky's about to pause the fight they're having. When Keith told Sky about her being dishonest with him, it started reminding her of how she treated Dave before his elimination. Tears were starting to jerk up in her eyes. She feels like she's starting to treat Keith differently all because of the way she's treated Dave when she rejected him. "IF YOU WOULD'VE WON THE FUCKING MILLIONS, I WOULD'VE-" Keith began to insult Sky before she yelled back at him.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! I GET THAT YOU'RE MAD, AND I'VE ALREADY APOLOGIZED SINCE THERE'S BEEN A MISTAKE, AND I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE MISTAKE OF FORGETTING MY PHONE IN THE LOCKER ROOM. I'M TALKING ABOUT THE MISTAKE OF BEING WITH YOU EITHER WAY!" Sky yelled more, and she definitely meant what she just said to Keith. Keith was filled with shock after hearing the last words she exclaimed. His eyes widened as his mouth slightly opened from shock. "I WISH I HAD SOMEONE ELSE WHO COULD TAKE ME TO PRACTICE, SOMEONE WHO WOULD ACTUALLY BE MORE RESPECTFUL AND UNSELFISH TO ME! YOU'RE FAR FROM THAT! I DON'T WANT YOU TALKING TO ME EVER AGAIN, KEITH! I'M DONE WITH YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sky raged more before she turned around and ran.

Keith stood there, looking at Sky feeling speechless on what she just said to him. He didn't bother yelling back at her after Sky threw her wrathful tantrum over him. He didn't move. He just stood there, even after she disappeared at his sight. In the locker room, Sky stormed in as she quickly sat against her locker to cry loud from the horrible short fight she's had with Keith. She hugged her knees as tears began to gutter down from her eyes. A minute later, Lindsay and Zoey entered the locker room since they've been wondering why Sky was spending so much time, when looking for a smartphone could be found in only a few seconds. Just then, they can hear a similar loud sob that was coming from behind the lockers from their view. They've hurried behind the lockers, discovering Sky wailing very loudly.

"Sky! What happened?!" Zoey reacted noticing a ton of tears coming from her eyes. She and Lindsay ran up to Sky as they sat on their knees looking worried at her. "K-K-Keith and I got into a horrible fight! I don't ever wanna see this jerk again! I need Dave! I really do!" she blurted as Lindsay gasped. Zoey firmly pulled one of Sky's arms to get close to her. Sky didn't move her rear or legs, but she moved her arms as she's grabbing onto Zoey. Zoey embraced her as she's giving her more comfort. "There there, Sky. It's going to be okay," she comforted her while she was patting Sky's back. "I don't want him to drive me to practice anymore! I wish someone else could give me a ride!" Sky exclaimed as she's still crying onto Zoey's shoulder. There's only one person that Zoey has on her mind. It's pretty obvious who it is. "You don't need him to take you to practice anymore. Mike can start giving you a ride if you want? He always drops me off just so I could see you practice with Lindsay," Zoey offered, which explained how she got to practice everyday to see Sky.


	6. One Day of Freedom and Hope

The day went downhill for Sky ever since her and Keith got into a big fight. After bursting into tears from what happened, Sky's decided to stay home rather than going out anywhere with Zoey and Lindsay since Keith ruined the day for her. Luckily, tomorrow's a Saturday, meaning that she doesn't have to go to gymnastics practice. It was past bedtime, yet Sky couldn't go to sleep. It was nice and dark in her room with her window opened, feeling the breeze coming from outside filled with a beautiful night sky. Sky was laying on her side with her blankets covering over her shoulders thinking about the day she's had. The best part of her day was the message letter that was written by Dave, but the worst part was obviously the big fight between her and Keith.

Sky's happy that she's making change of plans on who will drop her off to practice and pick her up since her parents work during the day. She's happy to have Mike to drive her to practice. Not only that, but she also gets to have some chat time with Zoey in his car before he drops them off. She slightly smiled to herself hoping that she won't see Keith anymore for a long time. She's still awake because of the message from Dave that Sierra sent to Zoey. She's been wondering if she could also message him back since her hopes with Dave is starting to revive more. She's thought for a while, still resting in her own bed. She couldn't sleep without doing anything that would relieve her.

Just then, she brushed the covers off herself as she sat up. She stood up from her bed, getting ready to walk over to her computer across her lavender-color schemed bedroom. Her long white gym socks prevented the sound of foot steps when she sat down on a rolling chair. Resting her back against the chair, she moved the mouse from the computer, showing her desktop with pictures of her gymnastics performance as her wallpaper. She clicked on the earth icon on the bottom left corner of her desktop, waiting for the browser to load. As she got to her contact homepage, she typed Dave's full name that she remembered in her head when Zoey was reading the message. "David Tanner," Sky said, seeing a familiar picture of Dave next to the name she typed.

Studying the picture, it looked like Dave was taking a selfie of himself. His smile looked awkwardly cute, and she's also noticed that his hair grew back to normal as well, the exact same hair before he went bald. She smiled a bit as she clicked on the name below the drop-down search bar. "I didn't know David was his full name," Sky said as the click navigated to Dave's profile. The profile was blank since Sky didn't have him added to her friends/contacts. She did notice the envelope button next to Dave's profile picture, assuming that it's a message inbox. Breathing in and out, with her heart beating slowly, she clicked on the envelope button that took her to a big box, where she can type her message to Dave. Looking above the typing box says 'To David Tanner' with a grey button that says 'send' below the typing box.

The cursor blinked at the top left of the empty box, with the edges around the message box high-lighting to a glowy light shade of blue. Sky was tapping her fingers for a moment, thinking about what she's going to type to Dave. She knows that she's going to compose a big paragraph to him, and nothing would make her anymore happy than to be able to see him again and start fresh and new since they're not on Total Drama Pahkitew Island anymore. Just then, she gathered all of her thoughts in her mind when she typed, 'Dear Dave,'. She pressed 'enter' and 'tab', getting ready to compose her message as a reply to the letter Zoey read to Sky.

"_Dear Dave, I've just read the letter that you've written to me on the Total Drama Fansite. Well actually, Sierra sent the whole thing to Zoey, so she read it to me. I just want to say that it was the most genuine thing that I've ever heard from you, and I've never actually thought that you would talk to me again, not after what just happened to the both of us. Although, it has been six months after the Pahkitew experience, I also wish I would've gotten to know you more as well. Ironically, you've been on my mind lately for the past week. I've even had a good dream about you. The reason why I've decided to respond to your letter is because I also want to say how sorry I really am for not telling you that I've actually had a boyfriend during the competition. It's actually my fault that our friendship was messed up. I should've been more honest with you, and I'm so sorry for deceiving you like that. I didn't mean to hurt you or upset you in any way. I actually really did like you a lot, Dave, even though I was trying to keep my head in the game to win the millions. If you gave me the time to explain after Chris exposed my audition tape to you, I was going to dump Keith when we've started developing something special. It's just I couldn't keep in contact with him since phones weren't allowed at camp. I was honestly scared of you after you found out the truth. I also didn't mean to hurt you in any way when I was switched to Team Kinosewak. Jasmine's convinced me to concentrate in the game rather than going out with someone who's on the opposite team since winning was my original goal. I've tried to wake myself up realizing that I didn't enter the competition to date, although you are very cute, shy, and awkward in a way that I like. I broke up with Keith after the competition because I find success to be more important than relationships. I've also been wondering about you since the day we've returned home, thinking about if you were okay, and sometimes, it's hard for me to move on with someone that I find as special. Just recently, Keith and I got into a big fight, and it's only because of his selfish attitude. I would like to confess more to you when we see each other again because nothing would make me feel happier than to start fresh. I would also make up anything for you. We should definitely make a schedule on when we should see each other again, if this is the right Dave that I'm talking to that is. Love, Sky,_"

After composing and reading the long paragraph that she just typed, she yawned as she moved her cursor to the 'send' button. She clicked on the button. It took a few seconds before a big green word came up on screen that said 'SENT!' with a checkmark next to it. Sky slightly smiled a bit after the message was sent. After having to write a paragraphic letter, she's starting to realize that the only guy that she would date in the whole world would be Dave, yet she knows that gymnastics is still very important to her. Either being with him or not, she'll still pursue her dreams. She sat and looked at her computer screen before she went back to bed.

During the next morning, Sky was eating her breakfast, enjoying her day break from practice. She was anxious to check her emails to see if Dave has replied back to her after spending fifteen minutes writing a message to him last night. After finishing a bowl of cereal, she left her breakfast on the table immediately to her bedroom. She rushed in as she sat down on the chair in front of her computer. The screensaver automatically turned to her desktop as she quickly clicked on the icon. "Oh my god, lets see if he replies!" Sky exclaimed a bit as she navigated to her email inbox. A few seconds later, her inbox came out as 'No new messages'. Her excitement turned into a slight disappointment.

"Nothing. He's probably sleeping now. I guess I should wait for a bit," Sky talked to herself, looking at the empty inbox. Since Sky's not very busy on Saturdays, she's decided to make her self-schedule for today to keep herself from having to wait for Dave's response. She quickly changed into her dark blue nikes and a T-shirt, kicking her feet into her purple converse shoes. After situating herself into her athletic clothes, she sat down to tie her white laces over her favorite pairs of converse. "Okay Sky! For the next thirty minutes, you're gonna walk and run around the block! Then you relax in the backyard and cool off for another thirty minutes! Then it's straight back to the inbox!" she constructed herself after tieing her laces tightly.

Sky stormed out her room and the house as she began to run. With her MP3 player in her shorts pocket, she grabbed the white ear phones from it and placed it into her own ears. She took out her MP3 player to turn on her music to keep herself energized. An electronic techno song started playing as she kept her legs on the running mode. As she's listening to her song and running, she gathered her short hair in one group as she's pulling an elastic hairtie from her wrist. She tied her hair into a ponytail to reduce the heat she has for herself while running. She didn't feel as tired every step she makes around the block. Although, she has panted a bit when it's close to her time. After thirty minutes, she stopped at her house as she's about to rest on the grass.

"Man, that was a good thirty-minute run!" Sky exclaimed, dropping her back on the grass to chill. Luckily the weather's not too hot, but Sky felt worned out after running around her block a few times, and she felt hot enough in her clothes. She used the next thirty minutes to relax, getting more breathing air into her lungs to breathe properly after running. After a while, she sat up to stretch her arms and spine, getting ready to head back in, but also getting ready to check her inbox to see if Dave replied to her. She walked back into the house as she undid her ponytail. She took out her MP3 player as she walked into her bedroom. Having high hopes, she sat down at her desk as she placed her music device next to her computer.

She moved her mouse as she's waking up her desktop. She opened up her browser and went to her emailing page as she gasped, noticing the '1' by the envelope button, meaning she has one message! "Oh my gosh, I hope it's what I think! Okay! One...two...three..." Sky said as she moved her cursor slowly to the envelope with a '1' sticker next to it. After a few seconds, she clicked on the message inbox, keeping her eyes squinted at the computer screen. It started navigating as Sky was keeping her anxious yet excited expression on her face. Just then, her face started filling up with disappointment, when the page navigated to a message that was actually an update from a website that she visits frequently.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sky reacted and yelled after getting a message from a common website rather than someone she's been expecting. After wasting an hour to distract herself from waiting, she's had no other plans on what to do. She's also wondered if Dave would actually reply to her, even though he is the one who's decided to speak to Sky. Maybe she could go out and play some basketball or something. Yeah! So she's decided to keep her gym clothes on and tie her hair back into a ponytail. She grabbed a dark green circular bag from under her desk as she placed the straps over her right shoulder. She went to head out getting ready to play some basketball.

Back at a basketball court, two of the guys were running around with one of them bouncing the basketball. One of them was Tyler, wearing a red jersey with a white number, and he's playing basketball with a strong-built African-American teen wearing a blue tank top jersey with a yellow number. "Alright Lightning! I'm about to steal the ball away from you!" Tyler exclaimed, having his hands almost reaching the basketball Lightning was bouncing with. "No way, hosay!" Lightning replied as he made his turn, resulting Tyler getting no access to the basketball. Lightning was heading towards the basketball net getting ready to shoot some hoops.

Holding firmly onto the ball, he squat down, keeping his distant eyes locked to the net as he's about to throw it at his target. "SHA-BAM!" he shouted as he threw the basketball over the net. The basketball circled around the loop of the net before it landed inside of it. "SHA-YES! LIGHTNING ALWAYS WINS!" he exclaimed loudly after witnessing the basketball landing inside of the net, reaching his fists into the air. Tyler frowned a bit after losing to Lightning. "Mannn..." he reacted as he was watching Lightning doing the victory dance. Just then, a greeting from a female voice drew their attention. "Hey guys! Would you mind if I play for a while? I've got nothing else to do," Sky asked as she walked on the basketball court.

"Of course! Join Lightning's team! You're wearing the same color as I, girl!" Lightning cheerfully accepted as he ran up to Sky. He placed his arm tightly around the bottom of Sky's neck. "YA HEAR THAT, TYLER?! Now that I've got a team-mate on my side, it looks like you're gonna lose that bet!" he said as he's pointing Tyler with his other hand. Sky felt confused for a second after hearing what Lightning just said. "Dude, no fair! How come I can't get a team-mate?!" Tyler replied to Lightning in an unpleasant tone of voice. "What bet are you guys talking about?!" Sky asked as her eyes went from Lightning to Tyler. They've looked at her for a second before one of them answered.

"Oh well, you see, Sky, Tyler and I were playing basketball, and our score limit is ten. If I lose the bet, Tyler can have the rest of those cans of soda from my fridge, but if HE loses the bet, he has to wear clown makeup for the rest of the day!" Lightning explained after he released Sky from his own muscles. "Oh, okay...? Sounds like fun!" Sky said after Lightning explained the summary of their bet. "And I know I'm gonna win this since you're here!" he exclaimed with confidence while flexing his biceps filled with firm muscles. "Um, do you think we can play a bit more fair? Like can I join Tyler's team later in the game?" Sky asked, knowing that she knows Tyler more than Lightning.

He sighed a bit. "Alright, you can be on my team for the next few rounds, and then you can play on Tyler's team," Lightning agreed slightly reluncantly as Tyler exclaimed saying "Sweet!". "Lets game on!" Sky said as she picked up the basketball from her green bag. Over the next few hours, Sky was using her time to play basketball with Lightning and Tyler. In the end, the three started giving each other a high-ten after playing a several rounds of basketball, but Lightning ended up winning the bet. "Great game, y'all! Lightning always wins! Woohoo!" he cheered as he twerked. Tyler sighed a bit, disappointed that he just lost the bet. "Looks like I gotta go clown," he said in a very low tone of voice. Lightning started laughing after realizing what Tyler has to do for losing a bet.

"Don't forget, your girlfriend also has to see this! That's part of losing the bet!" he said to Tyler before he continued to laugh. Tyler's eyes widened up a bit realizing who. "Lindsay?! Aw man, no, I can't!" Tyler responded as he facepalmed. Lightning placed his hand on Tyler's shoulder. "Don't worry, dude! It's not like she'll actually recognize that it's you!" he mentioned the good side of losing the bet as he giggled more. Tyler nodded a bit, knowing Lindsay's brain very well. "Well, I guess you're right. How bad could losing a bet be?" Tyler responded as he looked at Sky and smiled a bit, with Lightning continuing his laughter.

At Lightning's house, Lightning's laughter has gotten even more loud than his laughter back at the court, when Sky has finished putting makeup on Tyler to make him look like a clown. Tyler was sitting down looking at himself in the mirror, with a deadly glare coming from his reflection. His lips were over-applied with red lipstick that were drawn all the way across the edges of his jaw, white powder were heavily applied all over his face and neck, light blue eyeshadow were heavy on his eyelids, and his cheeks were drawn circular with a light pink lipstick. Sky was still holding the makeup supplies in her hands, feeling quite bad for putting the makeup on Tyler.

"I am soooooo sorry that I had to get involved with this, Tyler," Sky apologized in a low tone of voice with the background of Lightning's laughter. "It's okay, Sky. At least I'm making someone laugh for today," he replied as he smiled a bit. Sky knew that she should come along with Lightning and Tyler after playing basketball to help conclude the bet they've made to keep herself from being bored. She knew that the longer she waits, the more likely that Dave will respond to her message in time. She's decided to spend some more time with the guys until she's ready to head home to check her inbox.

Later while hanging out, Lindsay entered the living room, right after she received a call from Tyler. Sky was sitting on a black recliner as Lightning and Tyler were sitting on the couch, noticing Lindsay's appearance. "Hey guys! Tyler just called me! Do you know where he-" Lindsay presented herself as she noticed Tyler with the clown-like makeup. "OH MY GOSH! EEEEEEE! IT'S MY FAVORITE FAMOUS CLOWN FROM WHEN I WAS A KID!" Lindsay exclaimed loudly, not realizing that it was actually Tyler. She started running up to him as she's about to tackle him. Lindsay jumped onto him as both of them dropped theirselves onto the couch. "Oh my god! Mr. Sunshine! This is the first time that I've met a famous clown! How did you get here?!" Lindsay squealed in excitement as Tyler was suffocating from her tight hug.

Sky and Lightning were giggling a bit after seeing Lindsay tackling Tyler, aware that it was actually him under the clown makeup. Much to Sky's amusement, she's enjoying Lindsay embracing Tyler, who's still thinking that it was some clown that she used to like in her childhood. Sky used the whole day to hang out with Lightning, Tyler, and Lindsay at his house, still keeping the Dave thing in mind. When it got a little late, Sky's decided to head back home, eat dinner, and then take a shower after having to get super active on a nice Saturday that she's spent. She's forgotten about the fight she's had with Keith from the previous day.

After taking a nice long shower, Sky stepped out of the stall with a light purple towel around her body under her arms. Her dark brown hair was damp and wet with many water drops dripping over her shoulders. She went to her computer, doing the regular thing she does, when it comes to checking emails. This time when she got to her contact homepage, another '1' was noticed by the envelope button. She immediately clicked on it after seeing the number, hoping it would be Dave. Just then, she gasped, when the browser navigated to her inbox. The name says David Tanner! "Oh my gosh! Yes!" Sky whispered to herself as she immediately clicked on the message that he's replied to. The subject name also said that it was sent only 6 minutes ago. The reply says:

"_Dear Sky, I never actually thought that you would respond to the letter that Sierra posted on the Total Drama Fanpage for me. Listen, I'm still very sorry about everything that's happened between us. To be fair about ourselves, it's both of our faults that our friendship was ruined, but I would say it's more of my fault since I've distracted you from your own goals, which was why I voted myself off, to keep you in the game, and that way, you wouldn't have to worry about me anymore. I just got your message, and I've noticed that it was sent 24 hours ago. Right now, I'm on vacation to Niagara Falls with my family, so I couldn't be on as much. However, if you want to, we can videochat tonight. I still have plenty of free time before I go to sleep. I will be back from vacation on Monday, so maybe we can meet up and see each other then! Videocall me if you have read this letter! :) Sincerely, Dave,_"

Sky read the message as she smiled a bit. Not caring that she's still in her towel, she moved her cursor to a small icon that looks like a video camera next to Dave's profile picture. She lightly clicked on the icon as a small window opened up. It was loading while the dot from the center top of the computer flashed to a white light, connecting the webcam screen. She sat patiently for a moment until a black screen from the window flashed a scene of someone beautiful standing in front of her. Her eyes widened as she recognizes Dave with his beautiful hair that grew back. "Hey Sky," Dave greeted with a warm shy smile on his face.


	7. The Videochat

"Dave..!" Sky said his name as he appeared at her sight behind the computer screen. Dave was smiling in a cute way that Sky always enjoys. He still looked the same, except for the fact that his hair grew back. He's still scrawny, yet awkwardly adorable that she knew. Adorkable to describe him. Dave was wearing a white T-shirt, and behind him looked like he was in a hotel room. He was sitting on a bed. "Sky, it's been a god awful long time, and you still look beautiful as always-wait! Are you naked?!" Dave complimented before he noticed Sky's bare shoulders and nothing else. He couldn't see her wearing a towel from his laptop screen. Sky laughed a bit as she can feel her cheeks flush. "No! Well, um, kind of. I just got out of the shower. I'm just wearing a towel," Sky answered awkwardly, giggling a bit.

Dave also chuckled as he can also feel his cheeks turning red from blushing. "Oh okay! Sorry about that-" "Oh no! It's fine-!" "Oops, sorry to cut you off-" "Oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt-" "Go ahead," both of them talked at the same time before they made another friendly laugh. Sky's smile widened to the extent, and she's gonna have a hard time getting it off her face after seeing Dave. Dave and Sky were looking at each other through their decent-quality cam, sitting there feeling awkward on what they should say. "So how's Niagara Falls?" Sky asked Dave quietly, still smiling and blushing, making her eyes squint. Dave placed his hand behind his head. "It's pretty fun actually! Tomorrow's our last vacation day. After tomorrow, we'll be heading home," he answered as Sky nodded.

"I've always wanted to go to Niagara Falls. It sounds like fun!" Sky replied as Dave smiled more. "Yeah, maybe someday we will. I think you would enjoy it. Are you still up for meeting up on Monday?" Dave responded and asked. Sky closed her eyes in cheer. "Yeah! I get off practice at 2:00, so maybe when I get done, we could hang out! Do you drive?" Sky answered and asked, trying to figure out the perfect time for them. Dave shook his head slowly. "Unfortunately, I don't. I have been planning to take Drivers ED next summer though," he replied with honesty. "That's okay!" Sky said, which surprised Dave since he thought that Sky would need him to drive. "Really?" Dave asked, hoping Sky would be positive about this. "Yeah! Mike can drop me off to meet up with you, if that's okay that is," she offered.

"Oh no problem, Sky! I think Ella cab drop me off as well!" Dave responded quickly after Sky's offer. Sky suddenly remembers Ella, who was good friends with her during the show due to Ella's kindness. She also remembers how she's had a crush on Dave after placing a shoe on her foot. Sky wasn't really concerned when Dave said that Ella could drop him off to meet her, but she started wondering about the fate of their friendship. "Ella?! Hey, I've been wondering about her ever since Shawn won the money," Sky exclaimed a bit. Dave's smile shortened a bit. "Ella still cares for me, especially when I was the one who broke her heart, and she's stopped calling me her prince after the finale as well," he explained a bit, which filled up some of Sky's curiosity. "Really? I kinda thought she would be emotionally attached to you for quite a while since she's pretty delicate," Sky confessed her prediction to their interaction.

"Well, I kinda went up to her after you guys took off in the helicopter with Shawn winning the millions. I've started regretting dismissing her right after I found out that you've had a boyfriend. She was with someone else by that time, so Ella and I have decided to remain as friends since she doesn't enjoy being rivals with anyone," Dave explained more as Sky nodded, feeling quite relieved to know what their fate is. Now she's also wondering who Ella's going out with. "Wow! I'm glad you guys have decided to stay as friends, because from last time, I thought you were either dating her, or you were just mauled by that robotic bear," Sky responded to Dave with her prediction. Dave started laughing a bit. "Silly Sky! I just ran off, and that bear lost me! Don't worry. I wasn't hurt," he replied as he's answering more of her wonders.

Sky also started wondering who Ella tied the knot with, so she asks, "So who's going out with Ella?". It's easy for Dave to answer. "Topher," he answered, which widened Sky's eyes. She remembers the guy who tries to replace Chris as a host. She began to wonder how the both of them became a couple according to Dave. Sky wasn't big on Topher either since he caused his own team to lose before he was eliminated. "Really?! How?!" she asked, feeling super surprised. Dave laughed a bit, but then he got serious. "Well, Ella told me a story after we've reunited. You know how Sugar has treated her when Ella was being nice to her?" Dave asked as Sky nodded, remembering Sugar bullying Ella.

"And do you remember how Topher has admired Chris despite the fact he's been trying to take his place? And the fact that Chris was the one who rigged Topher's team to lose to result himself eliminated?" he asked more as Sky's beginning to understand the comparison of the relationship between Ella and Sugar, and Topher and Chris. She knew that Ella's liked Sugar, but Sugar hated her and got her disqualified for singing. She also knew that Topher has liked Chris, yet he decieved him, knowing his whole team would vote him off. "Yeah!" Sky replied, gathering her thoughts about them and their experience. "They were talking one day about how betrayed they've felt by someone that they've liked, so they've decided to comfort each other, and that's how it all happened," Dave shortened the story of how their relationship started, as Sky nodded.

"Wow! Even though Topher was very annoying, I'll have to admit, he's lucky that Ella was the only one who could never get annoyed by him. I know for the fact that she doesn't hate anyone, especially someone who would treat her as bad as Sugar," Sky replied to his story. "I know right?! I've even talked to Topher once as well, and he's told me that she gave him the actual confidence in his life. You could prolly ask Ella more! She'll be delighted to answer all of those questions for you," Dave said as both of them chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I kinda miss Ella. It'd be nice to see her again sometime!" Sky said, while they were still looking at each other. "Yeah, well anywho Sky, how often do you go to practice?" Dave asked, getting back to the subject involving both of their lives.

"I go everyday except for Saturdays, and same with some other gymnasts in my team. Some of us were scheduled to go on Saturdays, and some of us were scheduled to go on Sundays," Sky answered. "Oh! I see! Well maybe one time, I'd like to watch you guys practice for the gymnastics tournament!" Dave offered while his smile widened more. Sky smiled back. That's what she would also like. "Yeah! Maybe Mike can pick you up too! He always drops Zoey off just so she could watch Lindsay and I practice for the tournament coming in only two more weeks. I'm glad he's decided to drive me instead of Keith since he was being a jerk," she responded as she sighed, slightly remembering the fight between her and him.

Dave frowned a bit after Sky rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, I was gonna ask what happened, but I'm not sure if this would be a sensitive subject for you, Sky," Dave asked, wondering about Keith a little bit. "I never really told him anything about you, and he's never watched the show either, which was a safe sign for me since I've originally wanted to drop everything that's happened in the past, but then I started thinking about you a bit before you posted the message on the fansite since Keith has been getting on my last nerve. He thinks that I've changed to him in a bad way for being dishonest, which reminds me of the way that I've treated you back on the show, and I'm really sorry, Dave!" Sky explained more as she frowned heavily.

Dave frowned, in a way that he sympathized Sky. "It's okay, Sky. To be honest, it took me a whole while to get over it before I've moved on, yet having you in my mind. I never really dated anyone else afterwards. The matter of fact, I had to get therapy, which helped me a lot. I also have a job at a restaurant, which also helped me move on as well. My therapist told me to wait for the right time, so I figured that I should wish you good luck after hearing the news that you guys are going to the gymnastics tournament, and you know, Sky, I'd like to make it up to anyone who matters to me. I'm really sorry for trying to kill you the last time. I honestly don't know what has gotten into me," he replied, telling his aftermath story to Sky.

Sky made a small smile. "It's okay, Dave. It's still my fault anyway. I should've told you the real truth way long ago, but at least you've gotten help, which was great to hear! I guess we both learned something, and I guess we've both changed in a good way. I hope we can just leave everything behind and start all over, because at least we're not in a competition anymore. We can use our time to get to know each other, and then maybe go on dates if you really want?" she responded as Dave's frowned turned back to a small smile. "I'd really like that! Yeah, lets drop everything that happened between us because that shouldn't matter anymore, and I'd love to go on a date with you! Maybe next Saturday if you want?" Dave accepted and offered.

"Next Saturday! Definitely!" Sky agreed as she squealed a bit, leaving both of them in a better mood. They've also laughed a bit more before they spoke again. "I really miss you, Sky..." Dave said as he's looking back at her again. "I miss you too, Dave! I promise you, we're going to have a better life together, and I don't care what Keith has to say about it! He's still persistent on wanting to date me again, but I've kept telling him no many many many times," Sky replied as Dave frowned a bit and nodded. "The way you're describing Keith sounds like me when we were in the show," he replied. Sky shook her head a bit as she's still smiling. "He doesn't compare to you, Dave. He's actually very insensitive and he has a very vile attitude. For instance, do you like rap music?" Sky asked, still looking at him.

"No! Definitely not! I hate rap!" Dave answered with hatred. "Thank god! Because he always plays rap music everytime he takes me to practice, and he rarely plays my kind of music, which was so irritating and unfair!" Sky responded, happy that Dave doesn't like rap either. "Aw man, I'm sorry you had to suffer going through the sounds of vile lyrical words coming from his music. I would've done so much complaining if someone plays rap in the car!" Dave replied. "And the worst thing is, he ALSO raps too, which hurts my ears!" Sky added. "Man! No doubt about him rapping! That must be pure hell! Looks like we have one thing in common based on what we like and don't like," Dave stated before both of them laughed again.

As their laughter died a bit, they started looking at each other again. "Hey Sky, I have to go soon. Can I have your phone number so we can text tomorrow? Because I can't go on videochat that day. I'll give you mine too if you want?" Dave asked and offered. Sky nodded happily. "Yeah! Definitely! I get off at two tomorrow, so maybe we can text each other then!" Sky accepted as she grabbed her smartphone. "Perfect! I get off work at two as well!" Dave said. So the both of them exchanged their phone numbers as Sky was adding Dave's number to her contact list with Dave's name above with a text heart next to it. "It's great talking to you, Sky," Dave said as they're about to conclude their goodbyes.

"Yeah," Sky said as blushed as she randomly got up from her chair. "Where ya going?" Dave asked while Sky was holding her smartphone. "Oh I'm just gonna connect my phone to my charger since it's running low on battery-" Sky answered before something awkward happened when Sky was standing up. She gasped as the top of her towel dropped to her hips, where she quickly stopped it with one of her hands before it made a further drop. She also quickly covered herself with her other arm. With Dave witnessing half of the towel drop, his eyes widened, while he can feel his cheeks turning to a burning shade of red. He also placed his hands over his mouth quickly after accidentally seeing Sky half naked. "Sorry! Didn't mean to look-" "No, it's okay! Oh my god-" both of them hesitated and said at the same time, even Sky can feel her cheeks flush even more.

Sky quickly sat down as she pulled her towel up. Her heart started beating faster after an awkward, embarrassing moment. She looked back at Dave, breathing fast as she slightly smiled and giggled a bit. Same goes to Dave as he's decided to laugh along with her. "Well...haha...I'll text you tomorrow, Sky," Dave said, still blushing. She giggled a bit more. "Yeah! Talk to you tomorrow!" she awkwardly agreed before they turned off the video chat mode. After Sky clicked out of the windows remaining on the browser, She strolled away from her computer on her rolling chair, still feeling a quick heartbeat. She smiled in happiness, yet still blushing from the accidental wardrobe malfunction. It's not that embarrassing, right? It's still awkwardly cute I guess? Will Sky's hopes with Dave come true?


	8. A Nice New Day!

It was Monday, and it's the day where Sky and Dave have originally planned to see each other again. Dave has returned from his vacation to Niagara Falls with his parents and his older brother. He's glad to be home since he's looking forward to seeing Sky.

It was early morning, and the bedroom, filled with dark grey walls were surrounding the sleep from Dave. The blinds from the windows were shut, and the thick teal blankets were covering Dave all the way over to his shoulders.

He was sleeping on the side, facing the wall nearby him. He was snuggling in his bed warmly, snoring quietly while he was smiling, assuming that he's having a good dream and a good sleep.

The sunlight was piercing through the blinds, which gave the dark room some white light. Just then, a knock appeared on the door in Dave's ears. "Dave. Dave! It's 7:00 now! Time to get up!" a familiar nasal voice called him behind the door. Dave scrunched his face, wanting to sleep in more.

"Mmmm not now! Five more minutes, Noah!" he mumbled as he reached his hand over the pillow he was sleeping on. He turned the pillow over his head as he's gripping both of his hands on the edges of the pillow.

"No dude! You need to get up now! You've slept in for the past ten minutes! You've gotta get up. Otherwise, you're gonna be late for work," Noah replied as he turned the knob.

Dave kept both of his eyes shut, not wanting to get up. "Mannnn...I wanna sleep in more. Ughhhh okay, give me a minute," he complained more. He started moving a bit right after Noah opened the door.

"Come on, Dave. I'm sick of having to wake you up every five minutes every morning. Looks like you won't have any time to shower," Noah said as he's watching Dave trying to get up. This made Dave get up even faster as he quickly pushed the covers off of himself.

"What?! No time to shower?! No way, I'm not gonna go to work without taking a shower, uh-uh!" he exclaimed with his eyes being wide as he got his bare feet on the carpet. Noah smiled to himself, knowing that it's the best way to wake Dave up.

He left his bedroom as Noah was watching him heading to the bathroom. "Works everytime," he said to himself and smirked.

It only took five minutes for Dave to shower since Noah tricked him into thinking that he's late for work. Noah was waiting in the living room while he was reading a book. After shower, Dave hurried himself to his bedroom to change into his work clothes.

He threw on a pair of black jeans, a pair of green sneakers, a white T-shirt, a red and green vertical-striped vest with a pizza button on feont, a red tie, and a cap that matches his vest. He also rushed to a well-scented mens cologne sitting on the desk as he claimed it.

Dave quickly sprayed himself with his cologne a few times before he placed it in his jean pocket. "I need to smell good for Sky when I see her after work!" Dave said to himself as he placed his right foot on his chair. He tightened the shoe laces, getting ready to leave his room.

"Dude! Hurry up!" Noah's voiced echoed impatiently. "I'm coming, Noah! Just give me a second!" Dave responded as he tightened the laces from his other shoe. He grabbed a black messenger bag sitting next to his desk as he rushed out of his room.

He made his appearance at the corner of Noah's sight as he closed his book. "Finally! Took you long enough!" he said while he sat up from the couch to head to the door.

Noah's the only guy who can take Dave to work since their parents were already at work as well. He's only two years older than Dave, and he's got his licence to drive. He doesn't enjoy driving anyone anywhere except it's only required for him to drive his younger brother to work.

Noah and Dave aren't very close, but they don't argue often like what other siblings would do, so they only have a neutral relationship together. Dave has wanted to get close with Noah as brothers, but he didn't really care as much since he's rather more reserved.

Dave didn't mind being isolated from his brother either since he wants to respect the loneliness his brother wants. As Noah's driving Dave to work, he pulled out his smartphone to text Ella about the schedule on when to pick him up and where to drop him off, and he also texted Sky about where to meet up.

After six minutes, the car stopped when Dave looked out of the window on his passenger seat side. Noah parked at the side in front of a small building, where it seems to be a pizza parlor. Dave unbuckled his seatbelt as he's getting ready to head to work.

"Thanks Noah! I'll see you at six!" Dave thanked while he was opening the car door. "Whatever," Noah replied, when Dave stepped out of the car. He knew that his day with Sky could last for a few hours after his work shift and after Sky's gymnastics practice.

The morning sky was turning to a bright shade of dim blue with orange and white clouds surrounding above. Dave smiled to himself, knowing that his day will get better once he meets up with Sky.

Back at a different car, that was driving in good speed, Sky was sitting in the backseat along with Zoey, feeling excited about her day. "Mike, thanks so much for driving me to practice! I couldn't think of anyone else I know who would drive me besides Keith," she said, knowing that this is her first time that Mike was driving her along with Zoey.

"Oh no problem, Sky! I'd be more than happy to attend to the Gymnastics Tournament coming in a couple more weeks!" Mike replied happily while he was concentrating on the road. Sky turned to Zoey with a smile on her face.

"Thanks so much, Zoey! I can't think of anyone else who's a greater friend than you are," Sky also thanked her as she began to consider her not just only her good friend, but her best friend as well.

"Anything Sky! I'm also happy for you too, about the Dave thing!" Zoey replied as she smiled back at Sky. "I know right?! I really can't believe that this is happening!" Sky said before she frowned. "I just hope Keith wouldn't get in the way though," she added.

Zoey also frowned, understanding why. "Yeah, I hope he'll leave you alone too. To be honest Sky, I think he's gonna get mad if he finds out that you're more attracted to Dave," she replied, putting on a concerned expression along with Sky.

Sky nodded, knowing that might happen. "Yeah. Well, I don't know if I should care anymore because I really don't like him as much as I used to. He thinks that I've changed to him, but he's changed to ME! Plus, the way that I was treating him reminds me of the way I've treated Dave in the show. Well, I don't think Keith is gonna talk to me for a long time, so I don't know how much I should worry since I'm gonna be meeting up with Dave after practice," she responded.

"Well I don't think you should worry anymore, Sky. Just ignore Keith if he ever tries to talk to you, and stick with what you believe in. I'm pretty sure Dave must've changed a lot ever since!" Zoey advised and complimented as Sky nodded more.

"He has! I could tell by the way we've video chatted! He's just so cute, so sweet, oh my god, Zoey. I feel like I'm just dreaming!" she replied as she's acting like she's daydreaming about Dave.

Zoey smiled more. "I'm very happy for you. Did anything else happen while you guys were talking?" she asked. Sky started blushing more, remembering what else happened before both of them ended their video call. Zoey's starting to notice Sky's cheeks that turned to a dark cute shade of red.

"Spill it out! What is it?" she asked in excitement. "Well..." Sky started to respond, thinking about the towel malfunction she had last night. "He kinda saw my boobs..." Sky said in a very quiet tone of voice while her cheeks were still flushing. Zoey's face turned into an expression mixed with curiosity and disgust, looking weirded out by what Sky just said.

"Uhhh...okay...that's nice? That must be embarrassing. Did you flash him or-?" Zoey responded before Sky when she heard the word 'flash'. "No! I was in my towel when we were video chatting, and it slipped off when I was standing up," Sky explained loudly as she's giggling a bit more.

"Wait, what?!" Mike reacted after over-hearing an awkward topic Sky and Zoey were talking about. "It was an accidental towel malfunction, Mike. Dave saw it, and we've both had a laugh, so I guess I wasn't really as embarrassed," Sky explained as she rolled her eyes, going back to her daydreaming mode.

"Wow...okay? I guess that's cute that he sees it and then you both have a laugh about it?" Mike complimented, feeling lost on what Sky and Zoey were talking about. He smiled a bit as he turned his head back onto the road.

During the whole day before the both of them met up, Dave has had a neutral day at work. He doesn't enjoy cleaning the bathroom, yet it satisfies him after having to make it spotless and clean. His co-workers even considers him the best cleaner.

Sky's had a great day at practice. Her skills have improved a lot more compared to last week along with Lindsay. Both of them were feeling confident enough about performing at the gymnastics tournament.

A few hours later, when it got close to the end of practice, Coach Jones was keeping an eye on Sky as she's performing her current skills over the swing bars. After releasing her hands from the bar and doing a several backflips in the air, she landed successfully on the blue mat with her own feet. "Beautiful, Ms. Serrano! Beautiful!" Coach Jones cheered as she clapped.

Sky smiled after completing her practice performance to her coach. "Thanks!" she replied in honor. "Sky, I am impressed! Last week, you were slightly struggling for an understandable reason, but this time, you're really pulling it off again! Nicely well done!" the coach complimented as she made a few more claps.

"You too, Lindsay, you're getting better as well! Both of you did a nice job today!" she added while holding a whistle in her hand. "Why thank you! I'm just so excited!" Lindsay responded optimistically. The coach placed the whistle in her mouth, getting ready to blow since the practice was coming to an end for the day.

The whistle blew loud, when Sky noticed the clock on the wall, which was 2:00. "ALRIGHT LADIES! Nice job today! We will continue practicing tomorrow! I will see you all later! Have a good day!" the coach yelled optimistically as Sky took off running in the locker room, leaving Lindsay and the coach clueless on why she stormed off running.

"Well someone's been in a god awful happy mood today," Coach Jones said, while she was watching Sky disappear at her sight. "I knowwww, right?! I'm going shopping later!" Lindsay exclaimed, thinking that the coach was talking about her.

Back in the locker room, after changing to a pair of nice nikes shorts and a black tank top, Sky tied her hair into a nice ponytail to reduce the heat underneath her hair, and she also kicked her feet into her converse shoes. After tying her shoes, she sprayed on some perfume as she's getting ready to head out of the locker room.

Sky texted Dave after leaving the white building with her gym bag carried on her shoulder. She was walking along with Zoey as they're heading to Mike's car. "So, are you ready to go see Dave?!" Zoey asked cheerfully.

"You bet I am, Zoey! We're planning on meeting up at the park!" Sky answered in excitement. Both of them got into Mike's car in the backseat, buckling theirselves as both of them were still squealing from Sky's excitement.

After fifteen minutes, and right when Mike's car arrived at the entry of the park, Sky opened the car door, getting ready to exit and finally spend some real time with Dave. "Have fun, Sky!" Zoey said, when Sky dragged herself out of the car.

"Thanks guys! Pick me up at six!" Sky replied as she closed the door before the car drove off. Right when the car disappeared at her sight, she started entering the park, while still carrying her gym bag. She's getting ready to see someone she's been hoping to see.

She was walking straight forward for the past minute until she heard a familiar voice behind her that said, "Thanks for the ride, Ella!". She immediately turned around as her eyes widened.

Dave was still in his job outfit, except he took off his cap, and he was carrying the black messenger bag. She saw him exiting a nice new-looking sparkling white car as Dave was walking forward.

He didn't notice her until "Dave?!" came out of Sky's mouth, when she can recognize him wearing his job outfit. Dave chinned up when he heard Sky calling his name, and he's also surprised as he notices her at his own presense.

"Sky?!" Dave exclaimed while his eyes started to widen a bit. Sky started running up a bit to see him as he's spreading his own arms out, getting ready to hug her. "Hey!" he said right when Sky latched her arms around his back.

Dave automatically locked his arms around Sky as both of them gave each other a huge reuniting hug. "Hi! I can't believe it's you, Dave! It's really you!" Sky said in happiness feeling like she has the urge to cry. "I've missed you so much!" Dave replied, squeezing his arms tight around her.

They've embraced for a long time. While they were exchanging their hugs, Sky can smell something very pleasant coming from Dave, which was the cologne that he put on before he went to work. She enjoyed the smell of it. Dave can feel the warmness from Sky's body, and he loves the smell of the perfume that she's wearing as well.

After a minute, they've slowly broke the embrace as they started staring at each other in the eyes. "The right time really has come," Sky said as she's smiling and blushing. Dave smiled back and blushed as well. He couldn't take his eyes away from Sky's.

"You are so beautiful," Dave complimented as he's studying the face from Sky. She smiled more, which made her eyes squint. "Looks like you've been working very hard at practice today!" he added, noticing the athletic-casual wardrobe from Sky.

"I have! Even my coach has told me that I've been getting better and better. Wait a minute, do you work at pizza parlor?!" Sky said and asked, noticing Dave's job outfit. He nodded as he kept his tender smile on his face.

"That's like my favorite food court! My team-mates and I would usually come here whenever we win a gymnastics game! I didn't know you work there!" Sky added, feeling impressed to know that her crush works at her favorite restaurant.

"Wow! That's awesome! I've been working here for only a while right now, but I mostly clean rather than bake. Hey, maybe after the gymnastics tournament, would you and your team like to celebrate it at pizza parlor?" Dave asked as he placed his hand behind his head.

Sky nodded in excitement. "Yeah! I definitely would like that! It sounds wonderful," Sky answered, which made both of their smiles widen even more.

They've continued to walk into the park, when someone was sitting behind the tree. He had his legs crossed with a sketch pad in his lap. The sketch was in black and white filled with a graffiti design that says 'KEITH'.

He was sucking his lips in, with his snakebites piercings slightly tucked under the top of his lip as he can hear a couple voices. He turned his head to two of the people who were just walking since he can recognize one of the voices.

He can see Sky, but he was unfamiliar with the guy she's walking with. His eyebrow rose when he notices the two of them walking together. They weren't linking hands like other couples, which relieved part of Keith a bit.

However, he's starting to feel more suspicious. He's never seen Sky with any other guy with her before. Sky didn't notice Keith sitting by the tree sketching since she was paying a lot of attention to Dave.

Keith has never seen Dave before, and he didn't know Dave at all either. "Sky, what are you doing with that guy?" he asked as he whispered to himself while studying the interaction they're having together.

He continues to watch them heading towards the sidewalk, where they're about to disappear from his view. He's still mad at Sky from the other day, but he's also having a bad feeling that he'll be even more mad than ever if he founds out that Sky's actually seeing someone. "Hmmm..." he said as he was tapping his pencil against his lips.

**(AN: Hey guys! Sorry if I've been going pretty slow on the story so far. I just want to take a lot of time to think what should happen from chapter-to-chapter, and to make this story easier to read for any of you, I've decided to separate some paragraphs a little bit! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed it so far!)**


	9. The Bond

Dave and Sky have walked in the park for the past fifteen minutes, filling each other personal stories that happened between Total Drama Pahkitew Island and the message that Dave posted on the Total Drama fansite.

After having a nice walk, they've decided to settle on the bench. "Wow. You're only friends with Keith because he's the only one who can take you to practice?" Dave asked as he looked at Sky after settling on the bench.

"Well yeah, basically. I mean, we didn't know each other that much before we started dating, so I thought that we should've remained as friends since I wasn't really ready for relationships like this," Sky replied. Dave nodded.

"I'm still glad Mike's willing to drive me to practice everyday until the tournament. The only change that was made was having to wake up a lot more early than usual since he has to work, which was why he couldn't watch the practice along with Zoey," she added, explaining why she's never considered Mike to drive her.

"Well that makes sense. My brother hates driving me anywhere except for work, and it's only because he has to since our parents have to work as well. He's all about reading, and it's like he never really wants to spend so much time with me. He's so introverted, which was why I feel introverted at times as well," Dave explained, talking about Noah.

"Was that why you've been pessimistic your whole life?" Sky asked, predicting the former personality of Dave. He nodded as an answer. "Basically, yeah. It's just I've never really had a real relationship, ya know what I mean?" he responded, still looking at Sky while she nods.

"I'm sorry, Dave. At least you guys don't fight a lot, right?" she apologized and asked. "We barely argue, so yeah. I feel pretty lucky that we're at least neutral with each other. The only time that we talk was when I have to go to work. We don't talk to each other very much after I get off work. He just ignores me most times," Dave answered as he frowned a bit.

Sky was studying Dave's light brown eyes as she nodded more. "Could there be a personal reason why he doesn't get out as much besides books and video games?" Sky asked, wondering if Noah had something personal that he didn't like to talk about.

"I guess it's because he gets made fun of by other kids who aren't like him, and he also gets called a nerd pretty often too. He pretty much hates everyone since they're so mainstream stereotypical! Jocks, cheerleaders, badass rebels, he gets picked on by them, and it's all because they think that he's a nerd!" Dave explained, feeling annoyed for the fact how his older brother didn't enjoy high school as much.

Sky frowned more, hearing a basic story about Noah's high school experience. "Wow! That's awful, and he wouldn't let you comfort him?" she asked more, feeling understandable about their relationship. Dave sighed as he shook his head.

"He wouldn't even let me touch him, especially when my hands are completely germ-free. I've wanted to bond with him, but he's very sensitive about his past. There's this guy who picks on him the most, and he's always hated him, especially when he's trying to be nice to him as well," he replied.

"Who?" Sky wondered. "Duncan," Dave answered. "Duncan has always bullied Noah since they were in elementary and middle school, and he went to juvie ever since he was a freshmen. Noah didn't recognize Duncan when both of them were on Total Drama Island, but he started remembering him since both of their experience ended," he added, getting to the subject of Noah's hatred for Duncan.

Sky also knew Duncan, and not only because of Total Drama, but because he's known him according to Zoey. "Duncan?! Wow, that's gotta be hard to believe, Dave. Zoey's told me about him, and they're already in good terms," she said.

Dave nodded slowly. "Yeah, he's changed. I hate it when he picks on Noah, but I can understand the soft side of him. I just wish both of them will work things out, ya know what I mean?" he responded.

"I don't have a sibling, but I can kinda understand what it would be like to have a sister or a brother. It's like being there for someone like a true best friend. I even consider Zoey a sister to me since we get along so well without having to argue about anything," Sky said, visualizing what it's like to have a sister.

"Yeah. I've been kind of in the same shoes as Noah in high school as well. I've been judged by many other people, and it's only because they couldn't stand the fact that I'm a neat freak who likes to keep things in perfect shape. I even get good grades, just like my brother," Dave replied, summing how he felt about high school.

"But that's what makes you unique, Dave! There's nothing wrong with being clean. People were just lazy to perfect themselves these days!" Sky complimented as she giggled a bit.

Dave made a small smile, feeling his cheeks turning red from blushing. "Yeah, you're right. I don't care if anyone hates the fact that I'm germaphobic. I also hate how teens just litter in the hallway when there's a trash can standing there! Even the boys bathroom was disgusting too! Ugh!" he replied, expressing his hatred towards dirtyness.

"Me too! How can they just litter on the ground when there's a trash can next to it?!" Sky responded, understanding what it's like to pick up everyone else's trash.

"Exactly! Teen society today is just messed up! I'm glad you're not like them!" Dave replied awkwardly as Sky's making a small smile. "Thanks. I'm still glad that we're actually getting to know each other," Sky replied, still staring at Dave's eyes.

He chuckled a bit. "Me too, Sky. It's so nice! I never really thought that this is actually coming true," Dave replied, looking at Sky's dark brown eyes.

"It's so weird how this is happening right after Keith and I got into a big fight," Sky said as she sighed loudly. "I hope he's actually leaving me alone. Who knows, maybe he would come up to me, but either way, there's no way that I'm gonna take him back no matter how much he begs me," she added as Dave's smile turned into a small frown.

"Wait, what actually happened? How did you guys get into a fight?" Dave asked, wondering what specifically happened. She sighed more, getting ready to explain.

"After practice last Friday, I've decided to hang out with Zoey and Lindsay for a while, and I also accidentally left my phone in the locker room. That morning, Keith has been asking me to hang out with him afterwards, and I've agreed without paying any attention on what I want to do after practice. Plus, he pretty much ruined my morning that day since he was playing dirty rap music in the car, not caring what kind of music we can both agree to. I also couldn't concentrate during practice that much until Coach Jones suggested me to practice doing backflips. I felt much better, so I thought my day would be better if I hang out with some of my friends. Since I forgot my phone in the locker room, he's been texting me many times for the past few hours while I was at Zoey's house. As soon as I went back to the locker room to get my phone, he caught me after I left the bulding, and then confronted me about the plans that I've already made. I didn't mean to deceive him like that or anything honestly, but yeah, it was kind of my fault that he got mad at me..."

She explained when Dave was putting the expression on his face, where he's sympathizing Sky. The way she explained what happened reminds Dave of how Chris exposed Sky's audition tape claiming that she's had a boyfriend. It didn't bother him anyway since it's in the past, and he's willing to try again with Sky.

Knowing Sky's and Keith's current fate, he learns that things won't work out between the both of them since Keith was annoyed how Sky prioritizes her future career over relationships, and that Sky was irritated by his selfishness.

"I'm so sorry, Sky," Dave responded to her story. Sky frowned a bit more, still remembering the awful fight. "He's been waiting outside of the building for all of these hours just so he could pick me up from practice, and I was gonna text him that I'm making change of plans, but I forgot after I took a shower. He even yelled at me because he got a red ticket for parking at an illegal spot," she added more.

"Wow, that's really awful," Dave said. "Yeah, and he even thinks that it was payback for ruining my morning, and I've had no intention to do this to him at all! Ugh, I'm just shit at being honest," Sky replied as she placed her elbows on her knees, placing her jaws on her hands.

Dave was silent for a few seconds as his eyes dozed off on the ground.

"Me too. Sometimes, I forgot what being honest was all about, and I know you appreciate honesty too like other people around. The time when I've told you how irrelevant the Olympics was, I didn't really mean it actually. I just said that because I was trying to express myself as an honest guy, Sky. My brother advised me that acting honest was dishonest. I've learned that you have to be honest from your own heart, not by randomly saying something negative," he confessed.

Sky smiled a bit when she heard Dave talking about what being honest really means. "I'm really glad you've learned what it really means, Dave, and I know your brother is a smart guy too! Now tell me your actual thoughts about the Olympics, and this time, be honest!" Sky said as she winked.

Both of them had a laugh before Dave answered. "Well, I really don't watch the Olympics really, but I don't have anything against gymnastics and other kinds of sports. I respect you for being a great athlete, Sky, and I definitely support you as a gymnast, which is why I'll be coming to the tournament to watch you guys win!" he replied with honesty.

"Awwwww! That's really sweet, Dave! Nothing would make me happier than to see you in our audience! Don't worry, I'm pretty sure we'll win this!" she replied as her confidence started repairing.

Both of them smiled at each other as Dave slowly placed his hand on Sky's hand, still paying attention to her eyes. Just then, they've started to embrace in happiness, confident enough that they'll last for a long time.

Back behind the bench, where Sky and Dave were bonding, Keith was slouching against the bark of the tree as he's spying on them. One of his arms were crossed as he has a cigarette in his other hand on front of his lips. He slightly removed it as smoke came out of his mouth, still eyeing on Sky and Dave.

He squinted a bit when they were having a laugh. "I so need to talk to Sky if I bump into her again without that scrawny guy," he said, hoping that Sky wasn't lying to him, or something that would be worth his anger.

Keith started sitting behind the tree, where Sky and Dave would see him. He pulled out his smartphone from his jean pocket, getting ready to call someone. He placed his cigarette in the corner of his lips as he pressed the call button.

A few seconds after the phone line was connecting, with his phone against his ear, a familiar male voice says, "Hey," as Keith replied with a "Hey dude,". "What's going on?" the voice asked from Keith's phone.

"I need to get you out of jail. I have a bad feeling about my ex-girlfriend hooking up with some other guy that I don't know, and I need your help," Keith answered.

The voice made a loud sigh. "Fine. Dude, I'm not enjoying this, so can I not be involved anymore after I do whatever favor you want me to do?" the voice replied from the other line.

"No problem, bro. It's gonna be simple, and I think you might enjoy doing this favor..." Keith replied as he peeked his head around the tree to take a glance at Sky and Dave again. He saw them hugging, which annoyed him a bit.


	10. Good or Bad?

It's been a few days later, and Sky and Dave have been in very good terms since they've reunited. Dave didn't visit Sky during practice due to the fact that he has to work. Although, he's very sure to watch her practice that Friday since he gets off work very early that day.

It's Wednesday, and Keith was driving in his car on his way to the jail center to bail out a friend, who he wants to do a favor for. As always, he was playing rap music in the car while he was concentrating on the road.

The last time he's seen Sky was at the park, where her and Dave have reunited. He still feels suspicious about her hanging out with another guy that he's never seen before.

However, he doesn't want to scare Sky when he sees her with Dave again, and he knew that she's still mad at him after the fight they've had. He didn't regret being a jerk to her, but he did regret making her hate and not ever to talk to him again.

He steered the wheel, turning to a different direction, still thinking about who's that guy hanging out with Sky. He was almost at the juvie center. He's also been staring out at the driver's window since he was on his way.

Right when he arrived, he parked in the front as he stepped out. He closed the door as he's heading into the juvenile center. The guards knew Keith as a visitor, who will bail the inmate he knows.

It took him about ten minutes to get his inmate out. Right when he left with someone, who has black hair, green mohawk, teal blue eyes, and a few piercings, they've started walking up to Keith's car, getting ready to head back into to his apartment.

"I'm glad I was able to get you out of jail, Duncan. There's something that I need to talk to you about when we get home, and maybe a favor if it's necessary," Keith said as he slid onto the drivers seat.

Duncan slipped into the passenger seat when Keith spoke. "No problem, dude. I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with beating someone up or something that would risk me back to this dumb old slammer," Duncan replied, hoping Keith's idea won't be extreme.

Duncan's been in prison ever since he blew up the 5-star hotel Chris owns. He's been in prison throughout the whole season of Total Drama Pahkitew Island. He was moved to the juvenile center only a few weeks ago since his behavior has improved, yet he was not trusted to get out again unless if someone can get him out of it.

He's had some awful experiences in prison, but his life was better after being held in juvie. Now that he's free to go, he was starting to feel better than neutral about being free from juvie.

It was a ten minute drive back to the apartment Keith lives in. He's parked in his own spot as him and Duncan exited the car. They've walked towards the building, went up in the elevator to second floor, and went into the hallway, heading to his apartment.

They've walked down to Room 204, as Keith pulls out a blue skateboard keychain along with three of the keys he has on the keychain. He stuck out the key in the middle as he pierces it through the door knob.

After making a few jiggles, he successfully unlocked and opened the door as him and Duncan went right inside, with a small kitchen being the entry of the apartment he lives in.

"So what is this all about, Keith?" Duncan asked, following Keith to a round white kitchen table. They've settled themselves on the chairs, getting ready to discuss what Keith has on his mind.

It took a few seconds before Keith answered. "Do you know someone by the name of Sky Serrano?" he asked as his light green eyes were looking at Duncan.

He looked back at Keith as he nodded a bit. "Yeah, I kinda know her. Only because of Zoey though. I've never really talked to Sky from person-to-person," he answered.

Keith was familiar with the name of Zoey. He starts remembering the appearance of her. "Isn't she the girl with red hair in short pigtails?" he asked, describing what he remembers.

"Yeah! How did you know?!" Duncan responded, learning the fact that Keith has known Zoey for a bit.

"I only know her because that's the other person that Sky hangs out with asides me. I'll have to admit, she's pretty cute. Well anywho, Duncan, Sky's my ex-girlfriend, and just recently, I've seen her with some other guy that I haven't seen before. Do you know who that guy is?" Keith replied, explaining the first part of his curiosity.

Duncan was looking at Keith weirdly, thinking that he's creepy for even spying on Sky with some other guy. "Okay dude, first of all, that sounds super duper creepy to spy on your ex girl like that. Second of all, I've been in prison and juvie for a while, so how am I supposed to know?" he responded, still having an awkward expression on his face.

"I wasn't spying on her. She just happens to randomly appear at my sight with some other guy that I haven't recognize before," Keith corrected, feeling annoyed how Duncan thinks that he was creepy.

"What does he look like?" Duncan asked, thinking that a physical description would give him an idea. "Well, he's kind of short, but he's taller than Sky. He's also mixed, very skinny, has light black hair that were nicely combed, and he was wearing his job uniform. I'm assuming he works at a restaurant," Keith described.

Duncan puckered his lips to his right, still thinking of the description Keith gave him. "Hmmm...what was his uniform like?" Duncan asked as he placed his chin on his thumb and index finger.

"He's wearing a vest that has vertical stripes, green and red, has a pizza button on it, and he was also holding a cap that matches. He's also wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of black jeans," Keith answered, remembering the uniform that Dave was wearing.

"Pizza Parlor?" Duncan asked, suggesting the restaurant. Keith nodded. "I guess so. I don't go to that shop very often though," he replied. "Hmmmm..." Duncan's still thinking about the description Keith gave him.

Short, skinny, mixed, light black hair, and works at Pizza Parlor, Duncan was still thinking about who the guy Keith was specifically talking about. Maybe he needs the description of Sky too since he doesn't see her very often.

"And how about Sky? What does she look like again?" he asked, feeling stupid that he forgot her physical image. Keith sighed a bit. "She's short, has thick shoulder-length dark brown hair, brown eyes, and has a light olive skin color," he described as he answered.

Duncan started remembering Sky's image, but the last time he's seen her was right before he experienced Total Drama, so it's been a while. He's only seen her with Zoey a couple times.

"Here, let me show you," Keith said as he pulled out his smartphone, getting ready to find an image of Sky. Duncan sat and waited until Keith placed his phone at Duncan's sight, containing the image of Sky's most recent high school picture ID in her gymnastics uniform.

"OHHHHH now I remember her! She was in a couple classes with me before since middle school! In other words, I don't know her that much. Again, I know her because of Zoey," Duncan responded, after seeing the picture Keith showed him.

"Well yeah, and it's because Sky and I have never dated back then. We've only dated for three weeks right before she left to compete in some dumbass show called Total Drama-" Keith replied as Duncan frozed in shock. He knew that he's experienced Total Drama before, but he'd never thought that Sky was in it too. Maybe only because they were in different seasons before.

"Wait! She was in the Total Drama show before?!" Duncan asked as he heard what Keith said. "Yeah, just a while ago in the most recent season or something called Total Drama Pickytoe Island or whatever that name was," he answered as he placed his phone back into his jean pocket.

"Man, I must've missed it. How long ago was it?" Duncan asked as he looked at Keith. "Six months ago," he answered. So it looks like Total Drama Pahkitew Island has happened when Duncan was in prison. Of course, there were no TV's in the prison center he was in.

The conversation they were having wasn't doing any help so far, yet they were still thinking. Since Duncan didn't know who Dave was just like Keith, the only person that they're thinking about right now is Zoey.

"Say Duncan, how long have you known this red-headed chick?" Keith asked, thinking of a different way to get information about Dave. Duncan sighed a bit in reply.

"I've known her for quite a while. We've gotten pretty close though since All-Stars, and I count her as one of my good friends since two of my most recent ex-girlfriends broke up with me since they want to get close to each other as best friends," Duncan replied, thinking about Courtney and Gwen.

"I have an idea. Tomorrow, if you see Zoey anywhere, do you think you could go talk to her, and try to get some information about that guy Sky's been hanging with? I'm gonna write a note to Sky, and apologize for being a complete jackass," Keith responded as he asked a favor.

Duncan had his jaw placed on his right palm. His eyes dozed off around the table they were sitting at. "I guess so. I mean, I kind of miss Zoey, so maybe we could have a long natural conversation. I'm pretty sure she can tell me how Sky's been doing," he replied, feeling a bit glum for some odd reason.

Keith noticed the expression on Duncan's face. "Dude. What's the matter? Why are you looking down?" he asked as he noticed his eyes dozing off to a different direction.

Duncan's known Zoey, and he's also known Mal too, who is now currently Mike. He's seen the finale of All-Stars, and he's happy for the fact that Mal's been vanished, but he feels a bit sad for the fact that he's lost her to Mike.

"I've had a crush on Zoey since I was on her team, and I've also had a crush on her since Gwen broke up with me. I'm happy that Mal didn't do any harm to Zoey, but since he's back as Mike, and since their relationship seems endless, I'm not sure on what I could do about it to move on," he confessed, still looking down at the table with his elbow resting on it.

Keith looked puzzled for a moment. Not because of Duncan's current crush on Zoey, but because of Mal. Keith only knows Mal since he was Duncan's enemy, and the fact that he was in the same jail center as him. Keith also didn't know Mike as much. He only knows Mike because he is Zoey's boyfriend.

"Ummm what are you talking about? What do you mean Mal was back as Mike? That doesn't make any sense," Keith asked as he still looked confused on what Duncan meant.

Duncan was definitely not looking forward to explain the personality issue from Mike and Mal, but he's had to say it anyway.

"Mike WAS Mal. He has a personality disorder, and sometimes, he's had a hard time controlling it. Mal was actually the original, but somehow, from what Zoey has told me while she was visiting me in prison, she's told me that Mike's personalities were officially gone, and that he's defeated Mal," he explained in rush.

Keith paused for a moment when he was looking at Duncan after he explained the Mal and Mike thing. Just then, he started bursting into laughter, leaving Duncan confused and annoyed by his laughter.

Duncan started glaring at Keith, when he leaned his back against the chair. "That is not funny, dude..." he said as Keith continued his laughter.

"Of course it's funny you weirdo! That is the most ridiculous shit I've ever heard in my life! Like what are you talking about?! Are you for real making this up?! Wow, I can't believe you, Duncan! That's just not natural! Some ego story you've said right there!" Keith replied as he was making fun of Duncan.

Duncan growled as he stood up. He banged both of his fists on the tabled once, while glaring at Keith.

"Dude, you better knock this off, already! I'm actually telling the truth! If you're just gonna sit here and laugh about what I've said, you DO know that I can break your bones real easily, right?!" Duncan threatened in anger, which paused Keith's laughter.

He frozed as his eyes widened. "Okay okay! Take it easy, Duncan! I was just foolin' around, you don't need to beat me up for that matter!" Keith replied as he felt frightened by Duncan's threat.

"Okay good. Because I'm not in the mood to get to the subject of Mal and Mike anymore," Duncan said as he sat back down on the black chair.

They took a big breath as they're concluding the deal they've made. "So are you cool with talking to Zoey tomorrow?" Keith asked. Duncan nodded.

"Yeah, she'd be happy to know that I'm finally out of jail. Wait though. Why are you gonna write a letter to Sky? Wouldn't she want you to say it from face-to-face?" Duncan replied and asked. Keith knows why.

"She digs letters. Plus, I'm afraid that she's gonna karate chop my face if I show up at her sight again, especially if I told her that I was gonna apologize. I just want to be in good terms with her at least. Maybe that would change her mind if I write her a note," he answered. Duncan nodded, understanding why.

"It's not gonna be romantic though since she's already told me a million times that she doesn't want to be with me anymore, but for some whatever reason, I'm not having a good feeling about that guy I just saw. I just want her to forgive me and forget about what just happened. Ugh," Keith added.

"I'll be sure to give you more information about him whenever I can. I think Zoey should know who's friends with Sky, and who's not," Duncan replied. Both of them shook hands, as they're concluding the plan they've made.


	11. Keeping Secrets Is Hard

On the next day, which was Thursday, Keith and Duncan have decided to go along with a simple plan that they've discussed about after Duncan was bailed out of jail by Keith.

In a small dark decorative graffiti-filled bedroom, Keith was sitting at his desk, trying to think of a best way to compose an apologetic note to Sky. He was having a hard time writing since his mind was on Dave.

He tapped his black pen against the bottom of his lip between his snakebites as his jaw was resting on his palm with his fingers tucked in. "How do I write a damn letter without scaring Sky, and without trying to be creepy...?" he said to himself, staring at a piece of blank lined paper laying on the desk in front of him.

"Hmmmmm..." Keith said, still concentrating at the paper.

Meanwhile, at practice, Sky and her partner, Lindsay, were practicing on the rings bar. Lindsay was watching Sky using her strength to lift herself higher while gripping onto the rings, when Sky was telling a story.

"He's gonna be coming over to watch us practice tomorrow since he gets off early, so thats why-" Sky said as she released her hands from the rings while making a backflip in the air. After landing on the mat successfully, she finished up her story.

"That's why I was able to concentrate better on practicing for the biggest event of the year! Plus, we're planning on going on a date this Saturday! I'm really looking forward into this, Lindsay!" Sky added as she walked up to her partner.

The blonde smiled in happiness. "I'm so happy for you! I bet you'll be able to do just fine now that you're back with him!" Lindsay complimented, which brought a smile onto Sky's face.

"Thanks, Lindsay! I know we're gonna dominate this tournament! I just know it!" Sky squealed as the coach came up. "Hello ladies! How are you doing?" the coach asked, when Sky and Lindsay turned around to her.

"Coach Jones, everything has been going fantastic!" Sky answered. The coach smiled as she nodded. "Wow Sky, I've never seen you as happy before! So far, I've seen you two performing on the rings set, and you're doing a great job! Would you two mind if you practice your performance again? I didn't catch the whole view," the coach replied as she stuck out a clipboard.

"No problem!" Sky replied as she turned her heel around, heading back to the rings bar. The coach sat down on a stack of red mats as she's watching Sky performing her skills that improved from last week.

The practice has lasted a couple more hours after Sky and Lindsay were practicing on the rings bar in front of the coach. It was another nice and normal day of practice, except Sky's a lot more happy than usual.

When practice was done for the day, Sky headed out of the locker room wearing her normal clean clothes. She had her hair tied into a bun as she's walking with Zoey, on their way to Mike's car. "Great job at practice, Sky!" Zoey complimented when they've started walking onto the parking lot.

"Thanks Zoey! I'm so glad tomorrow's Friday! Do you know what that means?" Sky responded as she started looking at Zoey. Zoey shook her head before Sky answered. She laughed a bit in response.

"It means that Dave will show up to practice later to come and watch us!" Sky exclaimed, still feeling excited. Zoey's red smile widened as she looked back at Sky. "Really?! That's awesome!" she responded when the both of them started squealing.

"Definitely! He gets off work very early, so he'll come in a couple hours before it's over!" Sky replied as they're still chatting and looking at each other.

They've laughed a bit as they've continued to share their conversation. "So Mike and I are gonna head out to the mall. Do you wanna come, or do you have to be home?" Zoey asked as they're getting close to finding Mike's car.

Sky sighed a bit. "Actually, I have to be home. I've been working so hard on preparing for the tournament coming up in about more than a week! Thought it'd be nice to take a little break and rest at home for once," she answered.

Zoey kept a smile on her face, understanding Sky's reason. "Oh okay! No problem! Mike can drop you off, and then he and I will head to the mall!" she replied cheerfully.

The girls got into Mike's car, getting ready to head to Sky's house first. Not a long drive, the girls were still enjoying their daily conversation they share everyday.

After Sky was dropped off, she rushed into the house as she's heading into her own bedroom. The cool breeze from the air conditioner welcomed Sky, when she stepped into her room.

She placed her gym bag next to her bed as she dropped her back onto the bed. When she lied down on her bed, she can hear and feel something strange coming from her back.

Sky frozed a bit wondering what she just lied on. She slowly sat up a bit as she turned to her left gazing at her bed. She quickly noticed a piece of lined paper that's been folded in double half.

She squinted her eyes a bit as she's studying the folded piece of paper on the bed. "That's funny...I don't remember leaving papers on my bed...what is this?" she said to herself.

Sky dug her right hand under the folded paper as she took a closer look at it. Then she started unfolding the paper two times as she's noticing a black familiar cursive handwriting. It's a note! She began to read the words on the paper.

"_Dear Sky, I'm so sorry for yelling at you a week ago, and I'm sorry for being a complete jackass to you for the past couple of weeks. I've been completely stressed out since my parents has been crazy rough on me for doing the chores all around the apartment, and the fact that I needed someone to talk to me at a time like this. I know I drove you away NOT just because of the fight that we've had, but because I didn't respect your decisions on what you want to do. I guess I felt desperate to talk to someone who would be a good friend like you, and the truth is, I still need you, but you don't have to go out with me if you don't want to. I was honestly mad because I feel like you haven't been super honest with me, and you know Sky, I'll always be there for you whenever you feel like talking to someone, but I'm fine either way. You're right. I was a complete dumbass for parking at an illegal spot to pick you up, so it was my own fault that I got a red ticket, and the fact that I had to pay $200 for it. I just hope you'll forgive me, and I promise that I won't yell at you like that ever again, and I won't force you to get back with me. I just hope you're not as mad as you were before. Cool? -Keith,_"

Sky sighed after reading the letter. "I don't know, Keith...I mean that fight that we've had was just awful, but would that make me a better person to forgive you, or to not talk to you anymore? Ugh, I don't know what to think," she responded after reading the letter on the paper.

She was able to move on from the fight that she's had with Keith almost a week ago, but she's not sure if she should talk to him anymore due to the fact that she's just reunited with Dave.

Sky wouldn't have a problem with staying in good terms with Keith as long as he can accept her decisions, so she remains feeling unsure if she should just reply to it, or ignore it. To her, it must've took Keith a while to write something apologetic that she would hate to throw that fact away.

"I need to think about it, Keith..." she said as she crossed her arms and legs. Sky still cares for Keith a little bit, but she also cares for Dave as well. She sat and think during the majority of time for the day.

Back at the mall, in a store called The Kahki Barn, Duncan was looking around in the mens clothing isle. He knew that he needs some nice and clean clothes after being in prison for almost a year.

He spotted a fresh fabric in the jacket section. "Ooooh this is nice," he said as he gently grabbed the sleeve of the leather jacket. He picked up the hanger holding the leather jacket with a couple of jeans folded halfway on his other arm.

"I should try this one," Duncan said as he placed the leather jacket on the jeans he was carrying with.

Zoey and Mike entered The Kahki Barn, with the twins, one wearing a headband and the other one having her hair up in a ponytail, giving them a welcome like what they do to every customer who enters the store.

"So what do you exactly need, Mike?" Zoey asked while they were entering the store. "Well, I just need a couple pairs of jeans, and some nice cologne. It won't take that long," Mike answered, heading to the mens clothing isle.

In front of Zoey's appearance, she started noticing Duncan picking out a few clothes from the racks. Shocked to see him, she called his name.

"Duncan!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face.

Her voice immediately drew Duncan's attention as he notices Zoey and Mike walking up to him. Duncan was surprised when he saw them. Mostly Zoey though. That was pretty convenient for him since he's planned on talking to her that day.

He smiled a bit as he also walked up to them. "Hey Zoey! Hey Mike. What's going on?" he asked.

"We're only here for a bit since Mike has to pick up a few things here. Hey, have you got out of prison already?!" Zoey asked, still feeling surprised to bump into him.

Duncan nodded. "Yeah. Well, I was moved to juvie a few weeks ago, and I just got out of jail yesterday. I was just here to pick out some nice new clothes after being in the slammer for so long," he answered.

Zoey nodded, understanding what Duncan has said. "So wait, how did you get out of juvie? Did you escape again, or did the cops let you go?" She questioned, looking at Duncan's teal blue eyes.

"Hey guys, I'll be right in the clothing isle, and the cologne section. You guys can go ahead and talk, alright?" Mike said as he turned around.

They've dismissed him as they sat down on the chair, with Duncan still holding the clothes he just picked out. "Well, to answer your question, Zoey, my friend, Keith, just bailed me out of jail," he answered the question she just asked.

Zoey's eyes widen a bit, knowing the name of Keith. Then she squinted her eyes filled with curiosity. "Keith? Keith Stockhammer?" she suggested his full name. Duncan nodded in reply.

"You know him?" Duncan asked, wondering if she knows him a lot. "Yeah, but that's only because he's Sky's ex-boyfriend. Do you know Sky?" Zoey replied as they're still looking at each other.

He didn't think it would be that easy for the both of them to get to the topic Duncan's been expecting when they've reunited. Duncan nodded a bit. "We used to share so many classes together ever since middle school," he answered.

Zoey nodded a bit at his answer. "Sky and I are very close friends. We're just like sisters who would help each other out. Although, we do have some differences, we were able to pull it off," Zoey replied with a smile.

Duncan didn't respond since he's trying to think of how to ask Zoey about the guy Keith just saw with Sky without sounding creepy. "So...Ummmm...Yeah," he responded awkwardly. "How's life been treating you?" he asked as he's getting off-topic.

"Oh well, you know, life's been going great! Mike and I have finally got into our healthy relationship ever since All-Stars! It's like our love timeline's just endless!" Zoey answered as she linked her hands together, rolling her eyes at the ceiling with a smile on her face.

Duncan smiled on the outside, yet he felt annoyed when Zoey's gotten to the Mike topic. Duncan has nothing against the real Mike, although he still feels fishy about him having his other personalities inside of him that stops Mike and Zoey's relationship.

"That's good to hear. He didn't turn into Mal, or some other personality when you two were going out, right?" Duncan asked as he looked at Zoey. "Nope! Not at all! Mike has been shown to be only himself since the finale of All-Stars," Zoey replied, fluttering her lashes.

Duncan smiled a bit, happy for the fact that she's not exposed to Mal anymore. As long as she's happy with Mike, then he can accept that. Duncan started reminding of himself to get back to the Sky and Dave topic.

"Oh yeah! Zoey! Since I haven't seen Sky for a while, how's she doing?" he asked, placing his hand behind his head awkwardly.

Zoey kept her smile as she's answering his question. "Sky's been doing just fine! A week ago, her and Keith got into a big fight, which was a bummer," she answered as her smile turned into a frown.

Duncan frowned back as he felt bad to hear the news. "Wow, that's gotta suck," he responded to her answer as he's starting to wonder how Keith and Sky got into a fight.

"Right?! Keith was being such a jerk! I can't stand him anymore! No offense to your friend," Zoey replied.

"Non-taken! What else happened?" Duncan started asking more, hopefully he'll get to the topic of who Sky's been hanging out with.

"Sky was able to pick up her crown after she and Dave reunited at the park. She's never been so happy before since then, which made me feel happy since she's my best friend!" Zoey answered in excitement.

Duncan smiled more. "Dave? Is he Sky's boyfriend?" he asked, feeling like he's got the answer for Keith's wonder. Zoey frozed for a second.

"Well, kind of. I don't know actually. Sky's really liked Dave right before just like how he's liked Sky. Both of them started liking each other when they were on Total Drama Pahkitew Island together. However, it got tense between the both of them since Sky wants to concentrate on the competition more than dating, and she's also forgotten about being in a relationship with Keith since she started her experience. Their relationship ended badly when it got to the finale, and they haven't talked to each other anymore since then. Right now, the both of them has forgotten what happened in the past, so they've decided to start fresh and new, which is really working out so far!"

Zoey summed up the story as Duncan was listening. "Hold on a second! Her and Dave had something when she was dating Keith during that time?!" he questioned, feeling puzzled.

"Shhhhh!" Zoey shushed as she placed her finger over her red lips.

"Duncan, please don't tell Keith about it! If he finds out what happened between Sky and Dave during the show, I swear, he's NOT gonna leave them alone about it! Plus, I have a feeling that he's gonna get between them if he knows that they're going out now. If he ruins their relationship, I swear, Sky wouldn't be able to concentrate on competing in the gymnastics tournament coming soon, and that's very important to her, which is important to me as well! Please, Duncan? Don't tell Keith!" Zoey begged as she placed her delicate hands on his shoulders.

Duncan sighed a bit as he looked at the floor. He knows that Keith is his pal. He wants to help Keith give him some information about Dave, yet Zoey's one of Duncan's only good friends, and he would also hate to let her down.

Reluctantly, he agreed. "Okay. I'm not gonna tell Keith. Secret's safe with me," he finally replied in sigh, which started relieving Zoey's concern. "Promise?" she asked, looking at Duncan in a serious kind of expression.

Without hesitating, they've locked each other's pinkies like a pinky promise. "I promise," he replied as he nodded. Zoey smiled knowing that Duncan has more of a good side to himself than a bad side.

Now what did Duncan just agree to?

**(AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry if I've been going super slow on posting the chapters. Lately, I've been feeling sick with a stomach and a headache, so I couldn't concentrate on writing the chapters. I still hope you're enjoying them so far, and I've also added some 6teen references to this chapter as well! I'll still continue to write more, so do not worry! I'll try to get each of them done as soon as possible!)**


	12. Trust or Maturity

"Thank you so much for inviting me over! It's been so long since we've been in contact," Sky said.

Sky was at a patio, but this time, it's not at Zoey's patio. The patio was filled with vine-like designs, with many plants and flowers surrounded around the area.

The table is round and pink along with two of the chairs that matches. A vase full of roses were placed at the center of the table, and the backyard was quite large. Half of it was only a garden with an addition of a bird bath fountain.

The two girls were sitting at the table. One of them was obviously Sky, and the other one was another contestant who's competed in the same season as her.

She has short curly black hair with a nice red bow placed on top of her head. She's pale, happy-looking, and was dressed in a nice light blue picnic dress with a white apron.

"It's no problem, Sky! Dave's told me that you two are back together, so I thought it'd be nice to come in contact since I sincerely miss you!" she replied with a sweet smile on her face.

Sky was looking all around the backyard in front of her. She's never seen any backyard so beautiful before. "You have a very pretty backyard, Ella! I've never met anyone who lives in a victorian house and a backyard like this!" Sky complimented, still gazing at the floral garden.

"Why thank you! I always take care of my animal friends and my dear so plants!" Ella replied as she looked at Sky. Sky smiled when she noticed Ella's eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, you have so many flowers! I've never seen anyone with that many flowers before!" she replied as she's still looking at the garden.

Ella blushed a bit when Sky notices the flowers. "Yeah! Some of them were from my prince, or boyfriend I'd say!" she replied in a dreamy way. Sky looked back at her. "Topher, right?" she suggested, remembering the conversation she's had with Dave on videochat.

Ella nodded while her smile widened. "Why yes! How did you know?" she answered as she's still looking at Sky.

"Dave told me! I'm surprised you and Topher are going out since I honestly thought that you would be in love with Dave forever," Sky answered as she giggled in a friendly way.

Ella's smile turned into a slight frown. "Well, he did break my heart, so I don't see the point on why I should be in love with him after he's hurt my feelings, even when he placed a shoe on my foot. However, I felt horrible for what happened to him in the finale, so I thought I should help him out afterwards," she replied as Sky also frowned at Ella's minor confession.

Ella started telling Sky a story of how she still sympathizes Dave, which took only three minutes to explain. Sky's been paying attention to every detail that Ella's been giving her so far. She finished up her basic story that surprised Sky.

From what Sky's learned, Dave and Ella has formed a proper friendship after the experience. She's also wondered what would've happened to Dave if Ella didn't give him the compassion and that he needs, so she's very thankful for her.

"Wow Ella! I've gotta say, you must be the most mature person that I've ever met because I know most people wouldn't help anyone who's hurt them only because of the way they've been treated badly. So you've helped Dave, especially when he's the one who broke your heart in the first place?" Sky responded as Ella nodded.

"Why yes! He has treated me like I was his therapist after the show was over, and he's had nobody else who could help him out at this time. I felt awful for Dave, so I thought that I could help him out," she replied.

Both of them has continued to chat until they got to the topic, where they're going to talk about Keith.

"So just about a couple hours of ago, I've got this note from Keith, and it was on my bed when I got home from practice..." Sky said as she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket.

Ella looked curious at the folded note with Sky's fingers piercing through the folds from the paper.

"It's an apology note. We got into a big fight before Dave and I have reunited, and the thing is Ella, he doesn't know anything about Dave. I'm wondering if you could give me some advice because I swear, I feel like I'm not gonna have a good feeling if he finds out that I'm in love with Dave," she explained more as she unfolded the note and passed it to Ella.

She gently claimed it from Sky as she started reading the note carefully. It took her only a minute before she made her response. Sky has waited patiently, studying Ella's eyes going left-to-right.

"Well Sky, the most important thing that you should know is that you should follow your own heart. If you love Dave, and if you really want to be with him, then go for him! He's your prince afterall, but as of right now, I think you also forgive Keith, so that way, you guys can form a better friendship! My mom always tells me to forgive and forget!" Ella advised.

Sky understood the forgive and forget part, but she's still very concerned about Keith finding out that she's in love with Dave.

"Besides, have you ever wondered how long it must've take for Keith to write this apologetic note?" Ella asked, still keeping her smile on her face.

Sky nodded, and that's one of the only reasons why she would forgive Keith. She knew that she would regret holding a grudge against him for writing something that would've took two hours to write, whether if it's meaningful or not.

"You're right, Ella. I should forgive him, but I don't know if I should still talk to him anymore. The thing is, I feel like a hypocrite for telling Keith that I'm putting my dreams above dating, and I don't think he's gonna like it when he finds out no matter if we're trying again as friends or not," she explained her main concern.

Ella frowned a bit as she nodded. "Oh, well I understand that. All I could say, dear, is that he might find out eventually, but don't let that bother you. If he gets angry at you, then you should stick with Dave for a while since he'll always be there for you, and you can count on me too since I know that you've been a good friend to me on the show. The problem will only be temporary, so I would like to tell you to stay strong and be brave!" she advised more.

Sky smiled a bit, knowing the point that if Keith finds out, she'll struggle through the drama for only a temporary amount of time. She can handle it, right?

"Thanks, Ella. Maybe I should ask Dave and see what he thinks!" Sky said as she got up from her chair. Ella smiled as she also stood up.

"Definitely! Don't hesitate to ask him anything! Remember, the past is in the _paaaaaaaast!_" Ella sung at the end of her sentence as Sky laughed a bit.

A couple hours after shopping at the mall, Duncan exited the building with a few shopping bags in both of his hands.

He was whistling as he was heading straight to the parking lot. A couple seconds later, a male voiced screamed, "DUDE!" close to Duncan's ear as he startled and turned around.

Keith appeared very close at his sight as he respond with a light scream. "What the hell, man! Don't scare me like that!" Duncan responded in an irritated tone of voice.

"Sorry dude, but I was at the mall just to see if you've talked to Zoey about who the guy Sky was hanging out with. What's his name, and who is he?" Keith excused and asked as Duncan's face looked weirded out.

"What?! You've been following me around the mall, and you've been stalking Zoey and I this whole time?! Creepy!" Duncan questioned and exclaimed before he turned around, as he was stopped by Keith with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, well actually, look! Can you just tell me what you two were talking about?! I've been waiting for this all day!" Keith desperately begged when Duncan turned his head to him again.

"No, Keith! No! I've made a promise to Zoey to keep this conversation confidential, so fuck that. The deal's off," Duncan responded before he's tried walking away again.

Keith can feel a little anger tinkering in his body. He felt like he's been deceived when he's thought that Duncan would actually help him out.

"Okay seriously, what the actual fuck, Duncan! Yesterday, you've told me that you'll talk to Zoey and find out the name of the guy Sky's hanging around with, and NOW this?! I know you're better than that, dude! Where's your bad boy side?!" he started arguing more with a tone of his voice rising.

Duncan scrunched his eyebrows from annoyance after Keith started arguing with him. He turned to him again as he walked up to him dramatically from face-to-face.

"I don't care about being the most badass anymore! I've been in the worst position in the past because of it! Zoey's one of my only good friends that I have, and I'm not gonna break her damn promise! Why do you even care about Sky hanging out with some other dude anyway?! It's NONE of your business on who she hangs out with! Just leave your ex-girlfriend alone, and let her talk to whoever the fuck she wants to talk to! Keep bugging me again, and I will beat your ass!" he argued back with a serious tone of voice.

Keith glared back at Duncan after he stood up for himself and the promise he kept for Zoey. Just then, Duncan can feel something that was snatched from his right hand as Keith took off.

"What the?!" Duncan reacted after he notices one of his shopping bags that disappeared from his hand. He quickly drew his attention to Keith as he notices that the shopping bag he was holding was in Keith's hand when he took off running.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY SHOPPING BAG!" Duncan yelled as he began to chase Keith.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON, ASSHOLE!" Keith responded as he raised Duncan's shopping bag in the air. Duncan picked up his pace when Keith turned to a different direction around the parking lot.

"GIVE IT BACK TO ME YOU MOTHER-FLUFFY KIN! MY BRAND NEW SHIRTS ARE IN THIS BAG! ARGHHHHHH!" Duncan responded aggressively as he continues to run after Keith.

He still hasn't been able to curse properly just yet while he was in prison and juvie, although he has been getting better with the use of swear words as before.

Later when it got to night time, Sky and Dave were bonding in a living room while sitting on a white couch. Sky was wearing a pair of dark blue nikes shorts with a blue T-shirt and a pair of long knee-length white gym socks, while Dave was wearing a red T-shirt with a pair of grey sweatpants.

The living room belongs to Dave, and the floor lamp was turned on with the light shining down on them. Dave had his arm around Sky, with his hand touching her shoulder. His knees were against his chest as Sky had her legs crossed while sitting down.

Her hands were placed on her ankles, and it was nice and quiet in the room. "I'm glad you came over to spend some time with me. What do you have in your mind, Sky?" Dave asked as they started looking at each other.

Both of them made a small smile while they were still bonding. "Nothing much, Dave," she replied while a frown appeared on her face. She looked down a bit, as Dave started noticing the expression on Sky's face.

"What's the matter?" he asked, still couldn't keep his eyes away from Sky. She breathed a bit as she sighed. "Can I tell you something? I'm not sure how you would react though, but it's definitely not something to get upset about or anything," Sky asked, looking back up to Dave again.

Dave nodded, hoping it's not about them. "Sure, anything. What's going on?" he asked calmly. Sky took her time to think of a way to tell Dave that she's gotten a note from Keith.

"Well, I just got a note from Keith, and he just apologized for being a complete jerk to me from last week. He DID say that I don't have to get back with him, it's just I don't know if I should still talk to him anymore. Ella's advised me to forgive him, in which I'll do. I'm just more worried about him finding out that we're back together," Sky answered.

He frowned a bit more, and he didn't respond yet. He's also concerned about Keith getting into their relationship, but since Sky wants to forgive him, he wants to be at least mature and treat her more fairly with her decisions.

"I think you should go for whatever you want to do. I might not like this Keith guy, but if you still care about him as a friend, then that's alright. As long as he treats you right as a friend, then I don't think there should be any problem," he replied as his frown turned into a smile.

Sky smiled back, knowing Dave's maturity. "Thanks, Dave. I just wanna make sure that you're okay with the fact that I still want to stay in good terms with him since I hate having to go through any drama anyone would put in my life. I mean, I wouldn't have a problem ignoring Keith's note, I just want to figure out what would make me a better person. I really don't want to screw things up again," Sky confessed, looking down at her own knees.

Dave was sympathizing Sky's concerns. "I would never tell you who you can or can't hang out with no matter who I like and dislike. I know you wouldn't like me when I do that. Just remember that we'll be okay this time if Keith bugs us. Okay? I'll always be there for you," Dave replied compassionately as he started scooting close next to Sky.

Sky nodded as she smiled slowly. "Okay," she answered. Dave and Sky started adjusting their embrace as they got closer together. Dave smiled warmly when they hug, and Sky's concerns relieved a bit when she's with the man she always wants to be with.

**(AN: Hey guys! Sorry if this looks rushed, I'm still trying to create more ideas that I have on my mind, and I'm still figuring out on how to plot it out correctly for the future chapters coming soon. I still hope you enjoy this chapter though, and it'll get better soon, so do not worry!)**


	13. Exposed Yet?

Duncan got home during that night when Sky and Dave were bonding at his house. He's been chasing Keith all around the mall until he was able to tackle him and claim the shopping bag he just took from.

Nobody was home during that time, so he went to his room to store his brand new jeans and shirts in the drawers.

It was a tough day when Keith appeared at his sight, but things were fine right before when he was picking out some new clothes and also having a nice conversation with Zoey.

He left his room and went to the kitchen to prepare himself some dinner. He took out a green bowl from the refrigerator and removed the transparent plastic wrap all around it.

He threw it in the garbage can as he walked to the microwave to cook the leftover spaghetti remaining in the bowl.

His smartphone rang and vibrated on the glass dining room table, when he turned on the microwave to heat up the leftover spaghetti.

Without any problem, he walked to the dining room, as he notices a picture of Zoey with a phone call shaped symbol appearing in front when his phone was ringing.

He picked up the phone, accepted the call, and placed it against his ear. "Hello?" Duncan answered. "Hi Duncan!" Zoey responded on the other end of the line.

"Hey Zoey, what's up?" he replied, wondering why she has called him. "Nothing much, Mike and I just got back from the mall. I just saw you chasing Keith. What's going on?" Zoey confronted, which wouldn't be that hard for Duncan to respond to.

"Oh god, Zoey, that dude has lost his sanity! He took one of my shopping bags from The Kahki Barn ONLY because I wouldn't tell him any info about Dave. I swear, when did he get so psychotic?" Duncan explained a bit, still feeling annoyed about what happened before.

"I think it's kind of obvious that he still wants Sky back no matter if she's with Dave or not, but wow, that was crazy!" she replied to his story.

Duncan sat down on the chair as they're still talking over the phone."He did say something about writing an apologetic note for Sky. I don't know if he already did or not. Have you talked to Sky at all today?" he asked, thinking about the letter Keith was supposed to write.

It took a few seconds for Zoey to respond. "Hmmmmm an apology note? Well, I went to her practice today, but she's never told me anything about a note that Keith left for her," she answered in a suspicious tone of voice.

"Keith probably forgot since he's been stalking me at the mall all day! Why couldn't he just mind his own business on who Sky hangs out with?! Why does he care about which guy she talks to? Is he jealous or something?" he responded in a frustrated tone of voice.

"I know, right?! Well to answer that, Duncan, Keith is just emotionally attached to Sky. I guess jealousy makes him do crazy things. The next time if I see Sky, and if she talks to me about the note, I better warn her!" Zoey replied.

Duncan started thinking more about the note Keith had written. He's also having a suspicious feeling that it might be a trap as well.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that-" he started answering, and he also paused when he spots Keith standing behind the slide glass door like he was spying on Duncan.

"Zoey, can I call you back later?" he asked as he was keeping his eyes on Keith. "Sure, no problem! Talk to you later!" she replied when he hung up his phone.

Duncan sighed and grunted as he got up from his chair and walked to the slide door. He unlocked it as he pushed the slide door to his left.

"What the hell do you want, Keith?! Let me make this clear to you. I am NOT going to tell you what Zoey and I were talking about! I'm keeping her promise not to tell you!" he said, irritated, after opening the door.

"Woah dude! Calm down! It's not what I want to talk to you about," Keith responded as he backed up a bit, feeling slightly frightened by Duncan's annoyance.

Duncan started looking at him curiously confused. "Then what?" he asked, still in an annoyed tone of voice. Keith sighed a bit. "Look, I'm sorry that I took your shopping bag like that, alright?" he apologized as he stepped in.

Duncan didn't respond, yet he allowed him in the house. "Okay..." he said, wondering what Keith's going to talk about.

Keith sat down on one of the chairs at the glass dining table.

"Look, Duncan, I didn't mean to go crazy back there. It's just...I still care for Sky, and I already did write her an apologetic note that took me only an hour. I just...don't know what I can say anymore," he said as he placed his forehead on his hand, with his elbow sitting on the table.

The microwave beeped, when Duncan walked up to claim his heated leftovers from the microwave. He grabbed a fork sitting on the counter as he's mixing up the heated spaghetti in his green bowl.

"How meaningful was it?" Duncan asked before he took a bite from the leftover spaghetti. Keith looked at Duncan as he came back to the dining table and sat next to him.

"Well, I've told Sky that she doesn't have to get back with me, I just hope we could leave the fight behind us. I just hope she would reply back and forgive me..." Keith responded, in a melancholy tone of voice.

After Duncan took a few more bites from his spaghetti, he started looking at Keith. "Dude, why don't you just talk to her? I'm pretty sure she might have read the letter by now. She won't kill you or anything," he replied, understanding Keith's reason.

He sighed more. "I could, but I don't know...you see, Duncan, the reason why I feel suspicious on that guy is because... I feel like he could be someone who would get his hands in my ex's pants, and I still want to look out for her..." Keith answered in excuse.

Duncan started looking at Keith weirdly. "Will you just chill out, man?! I mean, I understand he could be some murderer or something, but honestly, you're acting over-protective now!" he exclaimed.

Keith groaned, much to Duncan's irritation. "Can you at LEAST tell me the name of the guy Sky's been hanging out with? I'll leave you alone if you just tell me, and I'll leave Sky alone too!" Keith begged.

Duncan closed and scrunched his eyebrows as he's taking some time to respond. Keith waited patiently for his answer. Finally, Duncan sighed.

"Fine..." he reluctantly agreed, which gave Keith more hope to know his answer. "On ONE condition though," Duncan said as he looked at Keith.

Keith nodded, as he knew he would do anything to get the name of the guy Sky's with. Duncan stood up to make himself steer clear on the deal he's about to come up with.

"You do NOT tell Zoey that I've told you, and when you talk to Sky, you better stay off the topic from the guy who she hangs out with, alright? I'm only agreeing to this because I want you to get off of my ass," he said as Keith nodded.

"Okay, deal!" Keith quickly agreed as he stuck out his right hand. Duncan felt slightly relieved as he connect his right hand to Keith's, doing the handshake.

On the next day, which was a Friday, Dave was sitting in the passenger seat, when Ella was driving in her car. "Thanks so much for taking me to Sky's practice, Ella! I knew my brother wouldn't," Dave thanked as he looked at her.

"Oh it's no problem, David! I'm always happy to drive anyone anywhere!" Ella replied in a sweet tone of voice, concentrating on the road. Dave always enjoys Ella driving him anywhere when his brother, Noah, refuses to do so.

Dave was still in his pizza parlor job outfit while Ella was wearing a beautiful long white silk dress. "How's work for you, Dave?" she asked, feeling like they should start a conversation out of boredom while driving.

"Work went well, I'm glad that I got off early just so I could see Sky practice! How are things between you and Topher?" Dave delightfully replied as he looked at Ella.

"Wonderful! We're planning on going on a date tomorrow night at a restaurant called Fantasy Shell," Ella replied in happiness. Dave's eyes widened.

"Hey! That's the restaurant Sky and I are planning to go to! Tomorrow night!" Dave exclaimed, much to Ella's shock that they might see each other there.

"Well what a coincidence! I really wish the best of luck for you two! Do you mind if I sing until I drop you off, David?" Ella asked as she glanced at him.

"I don't mind at all! Go ahead, and please, call me Dave," he replied politely as he smiled a bit. Ella started singing her tune while she drives Dave to practice.

Afterwards, when the white car arrived at the building, Dave unbuckled his seatbelt, getting ready to head into the white building. "Thanks for the ride, Ella!" Dave thanked as he opened the passenger door.

After exiting the white car, he started walking up to the sidewalk surrounding around the white building, when he notices a girl with red hair in short pigtails smiling at him.

"Hi there! Are you Dave?" Zoey asked, knowing his familiar appearance. "Uh, yeah? Do I know you?" Dave replied awkwardly.

"I'm Sky's friend, Zoey! I'm just out here to help you find the gym!" she replied as she walked up to him. Both of them shook hands as they greeted each other.

"Oh! Nice to meet you, and yeah, I'm here to watch Sky practice!" he responded as they went to head into the building.

After arriving at the building, Zoey and Dave went inside of a huge gym room filled with gymnastics obsticle courses, much to his surprise.

He notices a lot of gymnasts practicing at different courses, although he didn't spot Sky yet. He followed Zoey over the bleachers, which gave him a better view to find her.

Just then, he notices Sky practicing on the balance beam along with a tall blonde being at her support. He smiled when he and Zoey settled down on the bleachers.

"Dave, this is my boyfriend, Mike," she introduced when he notices Mike sitting next to her. "Hey! Nice to meet you," Dave said when he and Mike linked hands together to shake.

"Nice to meet you too, dude! I'm off work today," Mike greeted happily. "Haha that's funny, because I just got off of work!" Dave replied as both of them laughed.

"Here goes Sky practicing on the balance beam!" Zoey said as she pointed at her and Lindsay. Dave started watching as he smiled. "Way to go, Sky!" he started cheering for her.

Right when Sky landed on her foot on the blue mat, she notices Dave sitting at the bleachers with Mike and Zoey as she smiled and waved at him. Dave waved back as a blush appeared at his own cheeks.

At the beam, Lindsay went up to Sky as she notices Dave waving at her. "Is that your boyfriend, David?!" she asked as Sky laughed. "Yep that's him! And it's Dave, Lindsay. He just came over to watch us practice!" Sky replied as she grinned at Dave.

A couple hours later after practice, the coach blew the whistle, meaning that the practice is over, so the gymnasts went to the locker room as they're getting ready to change out of their leotards to their casual clothes.

Sky took a quick shower just so she can be clean for Dave. This time, she remembers to bring her shampoo and conditioner to smell extra clean!

Zoey, Dave, and Mike were waiting for her outside of the locker room for Sky as they were having a random conversation, talking about their daily lives. After waiting for the next fifteen minutes, Sky exited the locker room as she met up with them.

"Are you guys ready?" Sky asked, when they nod. They started walking on the sidewalk, when Keith just showed up at Sky's sight, much to her surprise, and everyone else's surprise as well.

'Oh god' Sky thought in her head, when Keith was walking up to her with an emotional expression on his face. "Hi Sky..." he replied in an unhappy tone of voice. Her eyes widened, feeling awkward that she showed up at Keith's sight with Dave standing right next to her.


	14. Awkwardness

Sky frozed along with Dave, Mike, and Zoey when Keith stood by her sight. "Keith?!" Sky called his name in surprise, right after he said hi to her.

"Is it okay if I talk to you for a minute?" Keith asked in a quiet calm tone of voice. Her heart was racing, hoping that he didn't see anything between her and Dave.

"We'll be right in the car, okay Sky? We'll meet you there," Zoey said, thinking that they need to talk for only a couple of minutes in private.

Sky nodded, yet feeling nervous for being alone with Keith for the next couple of minutes. Mike, Zoey, and Dave walked off to the sidewalk, onto the parking lot, when Sky and Keith were looking at each other.

It was awkward, but Sky has decided to speak first. "I got your letter...from yesterday," she said while Keith's eyes widened.

He didn't respond since he was expecting Sky to say more about it. It took a few more seconds for her to talk more as she sighed.

"Listen...I'm sorry about last week too. I should've been more honest with you about...well...you know...different plans and...all that. It's just...you haven't been as good to me about my mornings and...yeah...but I kinda understand how rough your parents are on you when it comes to...chores," she confessed, hesitated, and apologized.

Keith nodded a little, understanding why Sky's mood resulted them in a fight.

"I had NO intention to just deceive you like that, and I've originally thought that hanging out with you later that day would keep my mind off of...well...something personal that I don't wanna talk about," she added, when Keith looked at her more.

He sighed. "Sky, you do know that you can always talk to me when something was troubling you, right? I'm kind of getting the feeling that you haven't been...well...yourself lately because of that show you were on a while ago. I feel like I should've watched-" he replied before Sky interrupted him.

"No! No! It's fine! It's not about my experience on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. I just feel like...well...if I should be really honest...with you asking me out a lot...it just...puts me into pressure, you know what I mean?" she said, studying his green eyes.

He nodded slowly. "I should've understand more and respect your decisions. I guess the reason why I was kinda needy on you is because I still care about you, and I know I wanna look out for you as well, but I can still live if we're going to be just friends," he replied, when Sky nodded back.

"I'm happy that you want to look out for me, but don't worry, if someone picks a fight with me, you know I would fight back too!" she responded as she smiled a bit.

Keith and Sky laughed a little, but then, the silence went awkward again. "So...are we still cool?" he asked, hoping that he would leave the fight behind him and Sky.

She smiled more. "Yeah...sure!" she answered before she frowned again, knowing that Dave's there as well.

"By the way, can I ask one more question before I go?" Keith asked while looking at Sky.

"Uhhh...sure!" Sky slowly answered hoping his question wouldn't be about Dave. Keith breathed in calmly before he asks away.

"Who's the guy you're hanging out with? I've never seen him around before. Is he new to town?" he questioned, when Sky's heart started racing.

Hesitated, she replied with a "Yeah!" without even thinking. "Yeah he...he's a great friend of mine who goes to...my old...elementary school! Yeah! Yeah, that's him. He's new," she lied while answering.

She started feeling guilty on the inside when she lied to Keith on who Dave really is. She felt hesitated and afraid for him to know that he's actually her boyfriend.

_'What the fuck are you thinking, Sky?! Why did you tell him he's a friend of yours?! Awwww man, you gotta think of something to help him avoid the fact that I have a boyfriend!'_ Sky thought in her head after answering Keith who Dave was.

"Oh...cool! Tell him I said hi," Keith replied after Sky answered him. "Yeah! Well, I'm sorry, but I gotta go right now, if you don't mind that is!" she quickly replied in a rush.

She faked a smile. "Cool. Well, I guess I'll see you later then..." Keith concluded the conversation as both of them turned different directions.

When Sky turned around, she started rushing herself into the locker room.

Back in Mike's car, Dave and Mike were talking in the front seat having a conversation while they were having a laugh. Zoey listened to their talk, and she was also looking out through the car window from the back seat.

Right when she saw Sky and Keith heading separate ways, she started noticing Sky rushing back into the building, suspecting that something must've went wrong.

"Hey guys...I'll be right back. Sky just went inside the building. I'm gonna go see what's going on," Zoey noted them before she opened the car door and slide herself out.

She started jogging to the doorway that Sky just went in, the doorway to the locker room.

As Sky got to her own locker, she placed both of her hands on the edges.

"Stupid...stupid...stupid!" she exclaimed to herself when she banged her forehead on her locker door. She sighed in stress.

"Oh Sky, you're definitely screwed now," she blurted. Thankfully, nobody was at the locker room by that time.

Just then, when Sky started groaning more, she heard Zoey calling her name. "Hey Sky! Is everything going okay?!" she asked when she made her appearance.

As she noticed Zoey's presense, she immediately walked up to her. "Oh Zoey! I just screwed up BIG time!" Sky explained, feeling even more worried than ever.

Zoey looked at her concerned after hearing what she just said. "What's going on? What were you and Keith talking about?" she started asking questions as Sky was ready to explain what was going on.

Both of them sat down on their knees as they looked at each other.

"Okay, so like, Keith and I have made up for the most part, and so we started explaining each other reasons why we got into a fight. I apologized to him for not being honest, and he's told me that he was just looking out for me, which was why he's wanted to get back with me. Although, he did tell me that we can stay friends, and when he asked me who Dave was, I've told him that he was a friend of mine since I'm still scared to tell him the real truth! Oh Zoey, my life is officially over!" Sky explained as she slouched forward.

Zoey frowned more after hearing Sky's small story. "I want to keep Keith as a friend, but I don't know how long I can keep up with this! I know he's going to find out eventually, and I really really REALLY like Dave! I don't want to break up with him just to get rid of this situation! Oh what do I do now?!" she added, when she looked down to her thighs.

Sky's expression was filled with constipated concern after explaining what happened. "Sky..." Zoey said her name in a calm tone of voice.

"It's going to be okay. Right now, I don't think you should be that concerned with Keith finding out the truth. You should just tell him when it's actually the right time. For now, just stick with what makes you happy. Dave, your dreams, us, etcetera! I think the best thing that you should do is avoid Keith whenever you see him, okay?" she replied in comfort, touching Sky's shoulder.

Sky smiled a bit, knowing that Zoey's always right. "Yeah. You're right! Even if Keith and I made up, I should probably avoid him for a while if I see him. I'm also trying to remember what Ella has told me when a princess has to go through her worst fears! It's gonna take bravery and courage, and I can handle that!" she replied as she laughed a bit.

Zoey smiled in return. "There ya go. That's the spirit! You just gotta keep calm and be happy with what you have now! There's nothing to worry about. All you have to worry about right now is your boyfriend, who can make you more happy than Keith," she comforted more, when she placed both of her hands on Sky's shoulders.

She tilted her chin up a bit, with her smile still stuck on her face. "Yeah..! I can do this! C'mon, Zoey! Lets go hang out!" she replied while standing up. Zoey laughed a bit as she followed along with Sky.

They left the locker room out of the building as they're heading back to Mike's car.

Right when the girls hopped in the backseat, with Zoey behind Mike, and Sky behind Dave, they buckled their seatbelts getting ready to ride and hang out.

"So what did you and Keith talk about, Sky?" Dave asked as he turned his head to her. Not that hard to answer, she replied, "Oh well, we've made up, but we didn't really talk about anything else asides our excuses from our fight," Sky answered.

"Oh that's nice to hear!" Dave replied in a mix of cheerful and a calm tone of voice. Sky nodded while smiling.

"Yeah! I'm kinda happy that we've closed up the fight to stay in good terms. I just don't think I'll talk to him as much anymore though. It's kinda best for me to avoid him for now," she said, while her smile turned into a small frown.

Dave nodded, still looking at Sky. "I understand. We'll stay together though, right?" he asked as he's starting to get into slight concern. "Of course, Dave! Especially if he tries to get between us, I'll never dump you!" she answered in cheer.

He made a small smile after her reply. Mike started driving when Sky and Dave concluded their short conversation about Keith.

It felt weird for Dave to be in a car with two people he just met, yet he knows for the fact that they're friends with Sky, so he felt comfortable when he got to know the couple.

Later when Mike drove to Zoey's house, the crew has decided to hang out at the patio with refreshing soft drink beverages. They've decided to spend the whole day hanging out on a nice relaxing Friday afternoon and evening.

"Sky, you were killer on the balance beam!" Dave complimented as he looked at Sky. She looked back and smiled. "Thanks Dave! I'm so glad I was able to concentrate just right! I'm still happy you're going to the tournament coming up in exactly ONE more week! I just can't believe how fast it went!" she replied in excitement, looking into Dave's light brown eyes.

He smiled back as he can feel his cheeks turn red. "Yeah! The tournament's gonna be fun to watch, and I definitely can't wait for our date too!" he said. They were still looking at each other when Mike and Zoey got curious about their date.

"You guys are going on a date tomorrow?" Mike asked when Dave and Sky turned to him. "Yeah! We're planning on going to Fantasy Shell tomorrow night! It's a fancy restaurant!" Sky answered as she grinned.

"Oh cool! Mike and I have been there a couple times," Zoey replied. Dave turned his head to Sky. "Oh yeah! Sky! Guess who else will be coming to this restaurant tomorrow?" he asked, keeping his smile on his face.

"Who?!" Sky gasped as she's waiting curiously for his answer. "Ella and Topher! She's told me that they're going on a date at Fantasy Shell too, so we might see them there!" Dave answered excitedly.

Sky's eyes widened, feeling satisfied to hear the news. "No way! That's awesome! That'd be so funny if we bump into them!" she responded, as they started laughing.

"Definitely! That'd be a surprise for them!" he replied as they laughed more. Mike and Zoey were smiling and have remained quiet while enjoying their glass refreshments in the middle of their conversation.

"So Sky, are you up for shopping tomorrow morning?" Zoey asked, knowing that she doesn't have practice tomorrow. Sky smiled and replied with a nod.

"Yeah! I'm up for it!" she answered. The four clanged their glasses against each other's while they were enjoying their day.

Sky didn't bother thinking about what Keith would've done if he finds out the truth between her and Dave. She also didn't even bother mentioning his name during their nice conversation.

She had her right hand attached to Dave's left hand, locking their fingers together over their own hands, making Sky feeling more comfortable than ever. It's time for her to say goodbye to the past, and live with the present that she's been hoping to live in her whole life.

When the sky was turning orange, which was a time around six o' clock P.M., Dave and Sky have decided to bond on the deck of Zoey's patio alone while the other couple went inside.

"So the tournament's next Friday night, huh?" Dave predicted, as Sky nodded. "Yeah! It looks like I've gotta practice harder for the next few days until the biggest event of the year!" she replied as she still smiled.

Since she knew that Dave will be there, she started remembering the dream from more than a week ago. Sky started thinking about the most specific details that she automatically memorized from her odd dream.

Just then, she giggled a bit when Dave noticed and looked at her curiously. "What's so funny, Sky?" he asked and smiled. Her cheeks flushed, thinking if she should just tell him or not.

She went for it anyway. "Oh my god, Dave, I remember that dream I've had a few days right before I got the message from you.." she replied when she's having a hard time getting her smile and blush off of her face.

Sky giggled more before it turned into a laughter. "Well what is it?" Dave asked curiously, his smile being as wide as Sky's. She laughed more before she answered.

Forgetting about Keith at the end of her dream, she spent time thinking about that other part of her dream she would never forget. "Okay, so like," Sky breathed in, getting ready to explain.

"I had a dream that I was competing in a tournament, and when I was performing over the first couple of obsticle courses, I saw you with Mike and Zoey, and I was like, am I hallucinating?! And so when I was performing over the swing bars, I sprained my ankle when I fell, so the game paused, and the next thing that happened...oh my god, I don't know how you're gonna react to this!" she laughed when she finished her last sentence.

Dave squinted his eyes from his wide smile. "Haha, just tell me!" he responded, laughing along with Sky. After a few seconds, she caught her breath, getting ready to explain the most funniest part of her dream.

"You came up to me when my ankle was injured, and you've stripped your clothes to a leotard that looks like the one my team and I were wearing for the competition," she concluded the big part of her dream as she laughed more.

One of Dave's eyes widened as the other one squinted. "Whaaaaat?!" he reacted in a low tone of voice, with his smile being awkward and weirded out. He chucked a bit after hearing the silly part of her dream.

Sky's cheeks turned even more red when Dave made a cute reaction. "Your butt cheeks were even hanging out of your leotard too! You had a cute butt, Dave!" she flirted before she covered her mouth and cheeks while chuckling and blushing.

Dave's cheeks turned even more red compared to Sky's when she got descriptive on what his appearance looked like in her dream. He giggled more. "Really? I do?" he asked while feeling the dissolving circles dancing inside his cheeks.

Not just that, but he also remembers his dream the night after him and Sky video-chatted. "Yeah! I bet you have weird dreams like I do!" she replied. She continued laughing.

"Actually, I did dream about you, but I'm not sure if I should actually tell you since...well...it was...well like...I don't know how to describe it," he said and laughed a bit.

Sky paused her laughter as she locked her sight onto Dave. "What is it? You can tell me what it is, I don't care what it's about! I've told you my weird dream," she replied, keeping her happy curious smile on her face.

Dave looked back at her own eyes, yet he blushed more. "Well...That dream I've had...it was like...after our video chat," he responded while placing his hand behind his head to scratch.

"Was I naked in your dream?" she asked, predicting and remembering herself being half-exposed to Dave that time. He didn't respond, yet his smile widened more.

She noticed his cheeks turning red, which made her cheeks turned to a dark shade of maroon. "I was naked, wasn't I?!" she asked again while giving him a sensual expression.

Dave chuckled more. "Okay okay! Yeah, you were naked in my dream, and so was I actually. I've actually had that dream that we've met up at this place called Naked Beach, and I've told you that you had nice boobs as well, and uh...yeah!" he answered while describing his dream, feeling his heartbeat going faster and faster.

Her eyebrows rose. For her, that's gotta be even more weird than her tournament dream. Her giggle was still remaining from her laughter. Sky has never blushed that much before, and that's also the longest since she's ever blushed!

"Wow! That was pretty weird, yet I guess it's kinda romantic in some way!" she responded, when the two of them laughed more. Dave wrapped his arms around Sky. She gripped both of her hands on one of his wrists embraced around her.

"I love you, Sky," he whispered close to her ear, keeping both of them nice and calm. "I love you too, Dave," she replied.


	15. Shopping Day

It's Saturday, which means Sky won't be attending to practice since she's off on Saturdays, yet it's still going to be a big day for her since she'll be going on a date with Dave that night.

The morning was nice. Sky's planned on spending most of the day with Zoey and Lindsay at the mall until evening, where she'll be at Fantasy Shell, the restaurant her and Dave has planned to go to.

"It's gonna be so nice to hang out at the mall for a whole day until my date! Do you guys think we should go shopping?!" Sky exclaimed, asking Zoey and Lindsay.

Lindsay gasped in excitement. "Yeah! You should look for a pretty dress, Sky!" she replied and suggested. Sky smiled, knowing that's what she's hoping to look for in the mall.

"Yeah, and maybe some shoes and accessories that would go with the color of your dress," Zoey added.

Sky's not used to wearing girly fashionable things since she likes to dress in comfortable athletic clothes, but since she's going to a very fancy restaurant, she knew that a nice formal wear would be appropiate for her date.

Plus, she wonders how Dave would react if he sees her in a very pretty dress. He only sees her wearing shorts, pants, tank tops, and T-shirts.

"I'm so glad you've decided to come to the mall, guys. That's actually why I wanna go! I wanna find a dress that I could definitely pull off for Dave!" she responded to both of Zoey and Lindsay while they smile.

"Ohhhhh! We should find you a cute dress that has bows! That'll look soooooo cute!" Lindsay started suggesting as they're getting close to the entry of the mall building.

One of Sky's eyebrows rose as the other one lowered. "Ehhhh I don't wanna look TOO girly, Lindsay, and I definitely don't wanna wear pink either!" she responded.

"How about a floral design with floral accessories?" Zoey also suggested, with Sky making the same face as before.

"Hmmmmm no. I kinda want to look for something more simple than that. Flowers and bows would be too girly for me, and I'm also thinking of wearing a dark color for my evening wear," she said while she was thinking of a dress idea.

"Oh, okay! Can I help you decide on accessories though?" Zoey replied, hearing what Sky wants. "Sure!" Sky agreed.

"And can I do your hair tonight? I have a CUTE evening hair idea that I wanna give you!" Lindsay asked as she squealed.

"Yeah! No problem!" Sky responded with a smile on her face.

The three girls entered the mall, through the entry that leads them to the center, where the cafeteria tables were at with a decent amount of shoppers walking around. Some who were taking the escalator, some who exited stores, and some who entered them.

"Well, it looks like this place isn't as busy today. Should be an easy day for shopping!" Zoey said as she's studying the area of the mall surrounding them.

Sky can feel a slight growl coming from her stomach. "Hey guys, do you think we should stop at a cafe first? I forgot to eat this morning," she asked, looking at both of them.

They nodded in response. "Sure! I could use a bagel," Zoey answered as they started walking straight.

The girls entered the cafe, with three male workers at the coffee counter and a few customers lounging at their own tables. "Well this place is pretty quiet," Zoey said when they started walking to the counter to take their order.

"Hello ladies! Can I take your order?" one of the workers asked, noticing Sky, Zoey, and Lindsay at his sight.

"Hi! Can I get a French vanilla frappuccino with bagels and cream cheese?" Zoey asked, while looking at the menu behind the worker.

"And can I get a Greek yogurt with chocolate hazelnut tart and a regular cup of coffee?" Sky ordered, as she's also looking at the menu.

"And ummmm...can I get a fruit salad as well?" Lindsay asked. The worker, standing behind the cash register, typed in what the girls were asking for as he's determining the total price for their breakfast.

"No problem, ladies! The total is twelve dollars and eighty nine cents!" the worker responded while he was looking at the official price on the cash register.

Zoey pulled out her wallet to pay for their order. After paying for their morning meal, the worker left the cash register to tell his other co-workers that their meal needs to be prepared.

Meanwhile, a surprise showed up at Zoey's sight. "Hey Zoey! Hey girls," Duncan greeted as he notices them standing by the counter.

"Duncan?! You work here?!" Zoey asked, noticing his work uniform at the cafe. He nodded as he placed his fore arms on the counter. "Yep! I just got hired. It's my first day at the job," Duncan replied and smiled.

"Hey! You look familiar! Don't I know you from somewhere?" Sky asked, looking familiar with Duncan's appearance. Duncan's eyes widened when he notices Sky, standing by Zoey.

"Hey! Yeah! I think I remember you! You were in a lot of classes with me back in middle school! Are you Sky?!" Duncan responded, feeling surprised that he has just reunited with her, especially on his first day at his job.

"Yeah! You were in my music class, my art class, and we were such close classmates back then!" Sky replied as both of them laughed.

"It's so nice seeing you again, Duncan! I was so familiar with you when I was watching the Total Drama series on TV," Sky said, as her and Duncan were looking at each other.

"Yeah, and I've heard you were on this show too! Season six, am I right?!" he responded. Sky nodded. "Yeah, I was so close to winning though! Oh well, at least there's an Olympic tournament coming up next week, so I'm definitely looking forward into that!" she replied.

"Well that sounds fun. I haven't seen season six of Total Drama since I've been locked up in prison and juvie for almost a year," Duncan replied as he sighed a bit, which brought a slight frown on Sky's face.

"Yo Duncan! The order's ready!" one of the voices from the back called his name, which was another co-worker of him.

"Coming Josh! I'll be right back with a tray!" Duncan replied as he left the counter.

The girls waited for a half minute until Duncan got back with a tray full of Sky's, Zoey's, and Lindsay's order. "Here you go!" he said as he placed the tray on the counter.

Zoey placed both of her hands on the sides of the tray. "Thanks so much, Duncan! Hey, you got a couple minutes?" Zoey asked, wondering if she could have some of the time to ask Duncan something.

"Sure! The place isn't that busy, so I'm alright. I probably need to head back to mop the floor though," he answered. Zoey smiled as she picked up the tray and handed it to Sky.

"Hey Sky, why don't you and Lindsay find a table? I'll meet you guys there in a couple minutes!" she asked as Sky claimed the tray. "Sure! No problem, Zoey!" she accepted as she turned around along with Lindsay.

They left to find the table, leaving Duncan and Zoey alone standing by the counter.

"Has Keith bothered you lately?" she asked as she's looking at Duncan's teal blue eyes. He frozed, didn't replied immediately. He sighed a bit. "Well yeah...kind of...there's something that I gotta tell you, but I don't think you'll like it," he responded while showing a guilty expression on his face.

Zoey's face grew into suspicion as she's squinting her eyes at Duncan. "Okay...what is it?" she asked, when Duncan gulped, hoping she won't be as disappointed.

"The truth is...I kind of broke your promise," he relucantly answered, making Zoey's eyes wide. "What?!" she responded, in a mix of confusion and surprise tone of voice.

"Keith just appeared at my house while we were talking on the phone, which was why I hung up. I've asked him to leave me alone, but he's been pressuring me to tell him who Dave is! I've ONLY told him that his name was Dave, but basically nothing else. I didn't tell him his relationship with Sky. Only his name, that's all," he exaggerated his explanation.

Zoey's suspicion turned into a slight frown as she looked down on the counter. "I'm sorry for breaking your promise, Zoey. I just can't stand Keith bugging my ass all of the time," he apologized while placing his hand on Zoey's shoulder.

"No, it's okay. At least Keith didn't know that Dave is Sky's boyfriend. He was just here yesterday in front of them after Sky got done with practice!" she replied calmly as she chinned up to Duncan.

His eyes widened. "Really?! What happened exactly?" he asked, curious about how Keith would've react if he stood by Sky and Dave together.

"Mike, Dave, and I left just so he could have a private talk with Sky. Both of them made up from what happened last week, so they were basically confessing their own faults with each other. There's just nothing much about Dave except she told Keith that they're just friends since she's still scared for him to know the truth," Zoey answered.

Duncan nodded. "Yeah. I just hope Keith doesn't find out, or else I'm gonna have a baaaaaaaaaaaad feeling about it! I just hope he doesn't pull a Mal or a Heather if he witnesses those lovebirds," he replied.

Zoey's face turned into constipated concern. "Oh god, lets hope not!" she responded, feeling disgusted.

"Duncan! Dude! Aren't you supposed to mop the floor?" another male voice from his co-worker called. "I'm coming, Timmy! Sorry Zoey, can we chat later? My shift will be over this afternoon at one," Duncan replied as he looked at Zoey.

She smiled a bit. "Yeah, no problem! I'll see you later!" her and Duncan concluded their talk as she left the counter to Sky's and Lindsay's table, and as Duncan went back to work.

Zoey walked and sat by Sky and Lindsay while they were enjoying their meal. "So what were you and Duncan talking about?" Sky asked while she was eating her yogurt.

"Oh, nothing much really. We were talking about our daily lives," Zoey replied while grabbing a slice of bagel to spread her cream cheese all over.

After enjoying their nice breakfast, the girls left, getting ready to go formal shopping with Sky. "So what store should we shop at?" Sky asked as they're heading to the escalator that takes them to the second floor.

"How about The Khaki Barn? I just saw some cute dresses the other day when Mike and I were shopping!" Zoey suggested.

"Or how about Albatross and Finch! They've got the most special dresses ever! Dakota and I shop there all the time when we go on cute dates!" Lindsay also suggested in excitement.

"Ew, I would not go there! This store is full of stuck-up employees, and the clothes are very expensive! Ew, ew, and DOUBLE ew!" Zoey responded, growing a disgusted look on her face.

"Awww! But it has the most prettiest and the most perfect dresses ever! I think Sky would totally love it!" Lindsay replied.

"I think The Kahki Barn is fine. We can go to Albatross and Finch later for some perfume maybe since their fragrance has better quality compared to The Kahki Barn," Sky replied as she looked at both of them.

"I love The Khaki Barn too! I don't mind shopping there! They have cute homecoming dresses!" Lindsay responded happily.

They've entered The Kahki Barn with the twins greeting them like always to their customers. They immediately went to the dress section of the store, looking for an isle that has formal dresses.

"Alright, now I want you to remember, I'm looking for something plain, nice, and simple. Nothing sparkly or girly, alright?" Sky reminded them, as Zoey nodded.

"Got it!" she agreed, heading to the petite isle due to Sky's short height.

They've spent thirty minutes looking for dresses for Sky. Zoey and Lindsay each picked three from the petite isle, while Sky was waiting for their choices and suggestions.

She was waiting nearby the fitting room until Zoey came back with three dresses in her hands. One red, one blue, and one white. "Here Sky! Try these! I think one of them matches your taste!" Zoey said as she placed the hangers over Sky's hands.

"Thanks Zoey! Now we just need to wait for Lindsay and then I'll try them on!" Sky thanked as she was hugging the dresses Zoey gave her.

A minute later, Lindsay returned with three other dresses. One yellow, one hot pink, and one purple. "Here you go, Sky! I hope you like these!" Lindsay said, handing her three dresses to Sky.

"Thanks Lindsay! Now it's time to try them on, and see which ones I like!" she replied as she claimed Lindsay's choice of dresses.

Back at Dave's house, Noah was sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book, when he's hearing an odd talk coming from Dave's bedroom.

His face looked weirded out as he gently closed the book and placed it on the coffee table. He stood up from the couch as he walked slowly to Dave's room.

"Hey Sky! You're looking so fly tonight!" Dave's voice came closer to Noah's ears as he lightly pushed the bedroom door that was already opened.

He peaked his head in Dave's room, when he saw Dave flexing his arms while posing in front of a full body mirror in his white tank top and a pair of grey boxers.

"Ummm...what are you doing?" Noah asked with a creeped out expression on his face, startling Dave.

"Oh! Hey Noah! You just scared me!" he responded as he turned around. "Dude, you're never gonna impress Sky like that," Noah replied, still looking at Dave.

He sighed. "I knowww! I'm just...kind of nervous! Ya know what I mean? This is gonna be the first time that I'll be going on a date," Dave responded as he walked up to Noah.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Dude, just be yourself. You don't have to act tough and sexy to make her like you even more. She already likes you for who you are," he responded, looking back at Dave.

"Well, you're right, Noah. The thing is, I'm just used to trying to make her like me a lot. Man, I hope it goes well," Dave frowned a bit, looking down worried.

Noah sighed. "You'll be fine, Dave. I wouldn't worry too much. Now are you gonna take a shower or what?" he asked, feeling like he can smell an unpleasant scent from Dave.

"Oh yeah! Right! Sky definitely loves clean guys! I'll go do that now!" Dave rushed out of his room passed Noah as he's heading to the bathroom across the hall.

He closed the door as Noah looked back. "Weirdo," he said to himself, growing a disgusted look on his face.

Back at The Kahki Barn, Sky exited the fitting room while wearing a glittery white dress. Lindsay looked surprised while Zoey looked blank at the dress she's wearing.

"Hmmmm I don't know...that dress is pretty, but I think you should wear a dark color for your date," Zoey said as she's studying the dress Sky just tried on.

"Yeah, I kind of agree. It's too bright!" Sky replied, looking around herself.

"I disagree! It looks very cute on you, Sky!" Lindsay complimented as she smiled.

"Thanks Lindsay, but I'm looking for something that fits me more. Any ideas?" Sky responded, looking both at Zoey and Lindsay.

Zoey looked to her left, when her eyes widen. She gasped. "Oh Sky! I think I found something! Lemme go get it!" she said as she got up from her chair to pick up something she saw.

Sky and Lindsay were waiting until Zoey returned with a black dress in her hand.

Sky gasped, knowing that this is the best choice so far!

The black dress is short, simple, and plain. It has spaghetti straps with a slit on her mid thigh-length dress on the left. It has no specific detail, pattern, or design on it, and that's what she's looking for!

"Zoey, this dress is perfect! Let me try that on!" Sky exclaimed in excitement as she claimed the black dress Zoey picked out. She went back into the dressing room as she hanged her other six dresses over the fitting door.

Lindsay and Zoey were waiting patiently for Sky to try on the black dress she wants to try on. Just then, she slowly opened the door as she made her appearance at their sight, wearing that black dress.

Both Lindsay and Zoey gasped in surprise after seeing Sky in her dress. Did she pull it off, or was that too short for her maybe?


	16. The Date

The whole day has passed by, and the three girls had fun picking out the perfect formal evening wear for Sky on her first date with Dave.

No sign of Keith just yet...or will he show up at some point?

Back in Sky's room, she was sitting at her vanity, looking at herself when Lindsay was styling her dark brown hair.

Her bangs looked the same, yet her bun was tied with a few strand of her hair hanging from the sides of her head.

Sky smiled after Lindsay wrapped the black ribbon around her bun. "This is perfect! I actually thought that you were gonna do something drastic for a second, but a simple evening bun...I just love it, Lindsay!" Sky happily commented as she's still looking at the mirror.

Lindsay smiled back in cheer. "Why thank you, Sky! Haha I think I remember giving Tyler a spunky hairstyle once back in Total Drama Whale Tower," she replied as she gently stretched Sky's bun to hold it tight.

"World Tour you mean?" she corrected. "Oh yeah! Duh!" Lindsay replied after she facepalmed.

Sky spent a few seconds looking at herself. She's wearing the black dress that Zoey suggested back at the mall, a pair of dangly pearl earrings, a pearl necklace, and some black low-heels.

She slowly stood up as she walked to her full body mirror. She was holding a white clutch in her hand as she turned different directions to look at herself more.

"Sky, this is perfect! It looks like you're all set to go!" Zoey exclaimed, admiring how beautiful Sky looks.

"I know, right?! This is gonna be so amazing! Man, I'm kind of nervous though," she replied as she turned to Zoey.

Zoey walked up to Sky as she placed her delicate hands on her shoulders. "It's okay. You're going to be just fine. Trust me!" she comforted her while smiling.

Sky made a small smile in return. "I think I'm ready. Did you call Mike yet just so you guys can take me to Fantasy Shell?" she asked, looking at Zoey.

She nodded in reply. "Yep! He's on his way now. I'm gonna wish you the best luck when we drop you off," Zoey said.

Back at the other house, Dave was looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. He's wearing a black tuxedo with a white blouse underneath along with a black tie. He didn't bother doing his hair since he's not too much of a 'fancy-type'. It's still nicely combed and parted like always.

He slowly made a smile, feeling satified on how he's turning out for his date. "Wow! I really hope it goes well! So nice and manly I am now!" he said to himself, feeling confident.

A door opened behind Dave, as he notices Noah entering the bathroom by looking at the mirror. "So you're ready to go on a date, huh?" Noah asked as he walked up to Dave.

Dave turned around to answer. "Yeah! I'm definitely ready, but Noah, you have GOT to do me a favor since you're my brother!" he replied while putting his cold clean hands on Noah's shoulder.

Noah didn't mind since Dave's hands are completely germ-free. He likes his brother for his cleanliness, although he still did't care much about him.

"It depends," he answered, still looking at Dave. Dave shook his head in response.

"No, this should NOT depend! You have GOT to drive me to Fantasy Shell since that's the restaurant Sky and I are going to!" Dave insisted while raising his tone of voice.

Noah slightly glared at him. "Brother, how many times do I have to tell you? I only drive you to work and nothing else, especially if you're going on a date with Sky. What happened with Ella driving you anyway?" he responded with his eyes locked at Dave's.

Dave scrunched his eyebrows, feeling annoyed with his brother's laziness. He closed his teeth firmly as he was irritated by his sarcasm.

"Ella can't drive me because she's going on a date with Topher! Plus! This IS important! I know work is important, but my date is ALSO important, and I'm not gonna miss it just because you won't drive! You're the only one who can drive me to my date! If I miss this one, then I blame you! Now pick up your car keys, and drive me to the restaurant god damn it!" Dave blurted from anger when Noah's eyes widen.

Noah sighed in response. "Fine, I'll drive you to your date. You owe me though," he replied, ignoring Dave's annoyance.

Dave sighed as well. "Thank you! Ugh, sorry for losing my temper like that. You just drive me nuts sometimes. I still love you like a brother though," he apologized, feeling relieved that his brother has finally agreed to drive him.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm only agreeing because you're scaring me with your outburst," he replied sarcastically.

Dave chuckled a bit. "I've thought so. Hey, I'll do you a favor once the date is over, alright?" he offered, thinking that he can make it up for Noah after he got him to drive to Fantasy Shell.

"Whatever, brother. Lets just get this over with, alright?" Noah replied, when the Tanner brothers walked out of the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, a black van was parked in front of a tropical-themed building with a few tables, covered with white table cloth, standing in front of the entry to the restaurant, with a few people, in their nice evening wear, enjoying their own time. Above the entry was a cursive logo that says 'Fantasy Shell' that glows light blue and light green, with the text being in front of a huge light blue shell.

The one-floor building was also surrounded by palm trees. Sky's eyes widen from the window view while being in the backseat along with Zoey. "Wow! This place is so pretty! I wonder if Dave's here already!" she exclaimed, getting ready to head out.

"It's one of my favorite restaurants! I hope you have fun, Sky!" Zoey replied. Sky nodded and smiled as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Thanks Zoey! I'm going on my date now!" she replied, while opening the car door with a clutch still in her hand.

"Bye Sky!" Mike and Zoey said, when Sky slid herself out of the van and closed the door behind her.

Her heart was racing since she's going to walk through the entry with strangers, in their own formal wear, around her. She inhaled, feeling nervous as before, and then exhaled, getting ready to walk in. Or should she wait for Dave?

Just then, she started walking slowly, holding her white clutch with both of her hands. Her eyes were slightly closed as she's trying not to look at anyone surrounding her.

She felt awkward when she notices three boys, her age, at a table looking at her like they were checking her out. She didn't look back that much for the most part.

Sky finally entered the building, with a waitress standing behind the reservation counter. "Hello there!" a young female voice noticed Sky standing in front of her.

"Oh! Ummm hi? Sorry, I was looking for my date. Is he here?" Sky hesitatedly responded as she chinned up to the reservating waitress.

"Well, what's your name, honey?" the waitress asked, with a tag named 'Joan' presented on her black formal vest.

"Sky Serrano. I'm looking for Dave Tanner," she answered, not feeling as nervous. The young waitress smiled sweetly. "I believe he's here, and he's already reservated for two! Let me check the names here," she replied, while typing up on her small netbook.

"Yep! Dave Tanner's already here, and the spot's reservated for Sky Serrano! You may enter the restaurant!" the waitress answered, studying the screen from her netbook. "Oh! Awesome! Thanks so much, Joan!" Sky thanked, noticing her name tag.

"You're welcome, honey. Have a great night!" the kind waitress replied as Sky entered the doorway to the restaurant.

She stepped into the restaurant, and it's as fancy and decorative than she's ever imagined. The restaurant inside is underwater-themed. The wider walls were filled with a large acquariums, filled with different kinds of fish that can be found in the ocean.

The restaurant tables looked the same as it was outside, with it circular and the white table cloth being covered over it. Each table also had a small lit candle at the center, and the inside of the restaurant looked more crowded than the outside. The carpet was also black, with wooden floor surrounding the tables nearby against the dark blue ocean-painted walls.

The crowd was quite loud with quiet jazz music playing in the restaurant. The sounds of customers talking were blurry when Sky stepped in.

"Wow! This place is so huge, and it's beautiful!" Sky said as she was looking around the restaurant. She started walking slowly, trying to find her date, Dave. She was walking on the wooden floor path as she looked from left to right.

She made a few more turns to find Dave until he called her name. "Sky!" he said, when she drew her attention to his voice. She quickly noticed Dave waving his hand at her with a cute smile on his face that she always enjoys.

She smiled back shyfully as she slowly started walking up to him. He was sitting at the table with four chairs around it. "Hi Dave!" Sky replied, when she walked close to him.

She can feel butterflies in her stomach after Dave saw her wearing a short black dress and some formal accessories to go with it. She blushed a bit when Dave's eyes widen.

"Wow Sky! You look so beautiful tonight!" Dave complimented, studying her from head-to-toe. Sky's smile widen at his compliment. "Thanks, Dave! You look great tonight too!" she replied and complimented back, feeling her cheeks flush even more.

"Thank you!" Dave replied and smiled more. Sky sat on the chair next to him as she placed her clutch on her lap.

"Sorry if I reservated for four. I was originally reservating for two, but the waitress told me that there were no other available tables that has two chairs, so she had me sit at the one that has a four," Dave explained while Sky noticed that there were two chairs along.

She didn't care anyway. At least she's on a romantic date with Dave.

"Oh it's okay! I don't mind! This place is so pretty though!" Sky replied, studying the acquarium and other tables surrounding them. "Yeah, I like it too! Even though I'm not the tropical kind of guy, if ya know what I mean," Dave said as he laughed a bit.

Sky slightly laughed along before a different waitress showed up at their presense. "Hello you two! What can I get you at this fine restaurant?" she asked, while holding a notepad and a pen to write down what they want.

"Oh! Let us look at the menu first, and then we'll tell you what we want," Dave replied after picking up a tri-folded menu template from the table along with Sky. The waitress waited patiently while they were looking at their menu template.

They've decided after a minute later. "Okay, for me, I would like some salad, a medium-sized steak, a coca-cola, and fries for the sides," Dave answered while he was still looking at the menu.

The waitress jotted down Dave's orders before she looked at Sky. "And what would you like, dear?" she asked. It took her a few seconds to answer.

"Hmmmm I would like some sushi, a chicken noodle soup, a sprite for drink, and I would also like some fries for the sides as well," Sky answered as she looked at the waitress. She jotted down Sky's orders on her notepad as she nods.

"Alright! I will be back with your drinks in a few minutes. Enjoy your time, guys," the waitress, with a tag name 'Rebecca', replied as she left at their sight.

Sky and Dave started smiling at each other, feeling nervous yet happy that this is happening. "I'm so glad we're on our date," Dave said. Sky nodded. "Me too!" she replied.

While waiting for their drinks, they've spent their time staring at each other, and they were also sharing their conversation slowly, still flirting.

"So I've been kind of wondering...Do you wanna...maybe like...stop by at my house after our date?" Sky asked as she can still feel her cheeks flush even more.

Dave nodded while keeping his small smile on his face. "Yeah! I'd love to! Damn Sky, I just couldn't stop telling you how sexy you look right now!" he replied, when Sky giggled.

She loved it when Dave uses the word 'sexy', especially on her. A few minutes later, the waitress showed up with two long glasses of soft drinks on the tray along with two straws and two napkins.

"Here are your drinks you two! Enjoy your time, and your meal will be prepared in a bit!" the waitress placed the tray close to Dave and Sky while they were claiming their drinks.

"Thanks so much!" Sky thanked the waitress as her and Dave clanged their drinks together. "Cheers!" he exclaimed. The waitress left while carrying her empty tray.

Sky and Dave were enjoying their drinks and their conversation even more. They've had to wait 45 minutes for their official meal to arrive. They were patient anyway since their conversation kept them busy.

While they were waiting, a surprise showed up at Dave's and Sky's sight when a sweet familiar voice called their names.

"Why hello there you two!" she greeted along with a familiar attractive male standing by her at their sight. It was Topher and Ella.

The couple looked almost as fancy as Dave and Sky at their presense. Topher's right arm was bent like how a gentleman would do for his lady, and Ella's maroon gloved hands were gently wrapped around his bicep. The length of her gloves went all the way up to her mid-upper arm.

Ella's wearing a long strapless dress that matches her gloves with a slit being all the way up to her thigh. Her hair was in an updo just like Cinderella with a headband that also matches her color along with her choker, her heels, her dangling earrings, and also her lipstick that fully matches.

Topher was also in his tuxedo just like Dave, except he was wearing a bright red tie. His hair looked always the same the last time he was seen on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. The couple looked elegant, looking like a rich couple who would own a mansion.

"Hi guys!" Sky greeted back along with Dave. Topher and Ella were smiling when they've spotted them at the table. "You guys look lovely tonight!" Ella complimented as Sky and Dave were smiling. They knew they would see them at some point during their time!

"Thanks, Ella! I love your dress!" Sky complimented back, noticing Ella's luxurious dress. "Thank you!" she thanked back.

"You guys can stick around with us until our dinner shows up if you want," Dave offered. "Oh how kind! Would you mind, Topher?" Ella responded and asked as she looked at her date.

"Not at all! We were just about to head out, yet we've got plenty of time! Yeah!" Topher answered as they were settling down on the two chairs standing in front of Dave and Sky.

Ella was sitting on the chair close to Sky as Topher was sitting on the chair close to Dave. "So how's life treating you two?" Dave asked, interested in chatting Topher and Ella along with Sky.

"It was wonderful. I still have dreams to become a host in any gameshow someday, but right now, I'm happy to be with someone so beautiful and very accepting," Topher answered as he gently grabbed Ella's hand. They were looking at each other lovingly while Sky smiled more.

"You guys are so cute together! Topher, you seem to mature a lot more ever since Pahkitew," Sky replied, noticing an unexpecting attitude coming from him.

He laughed a bit. "I think we all have since it's been only a half year. Like Dave, for example, you seem more calm and less critical compared to yourself from six months ago," Topher replied as he looked at Dave.

Dave nodded. "Yeah, I've hated myself back then, and I'm glad I've got mental help from the professionals. I've hated the fact how pessimistic I used to be, and yeah," he responded.

"For me, after TDPI, I broke up with Keith just so I could concentrate on my game to become a professional Olympian someday. There's also a gymnastics tournament coming up next week, and I'm really looking forward to participating in the biggest event of the year!" Sky added her story, which brough a surprise on Ella's face.

"Wow! Congratulations, Sky! I so would love to attend to your game! It sounds very big and exciting!" Ella exclaimed in happiness for her friend. "Yeah, I think I'd like to go too! If only I could host the tournament though," Topher joked a bit as the four of them laughed.

"Do not worry, my sweet prince! Someday, you're going to be the best gameshow host in the whole wide world! I just know it! I have huge faith in you!" Ella said to Topher, which brought a huge smile on his face.

"Awwwwwwww! You're literally the sweetest little angel ever, and that's why I love you, baby," Topher replied as he looked at Ella. Dave's and Sky's smile widened, feeling speechless about their love.

"Well it's very nice seeing you guys here at the restaurant, but it's getting quite late for us," Ella said as she looking at the nearest clock in the restaurant. The clock says nine o' clock!

Topher nodded, agreeing that it's late for them. "Yeah, we better head out now. It's nice seeing you guys though," he replied, looking back at Sky and Dave.

They nodded when they were about to leave. "Nice to see you too, guys! Have a good night!" Sky replied, making a small wave at them. "You too, you couple of lovie dovies!" Ella responded after her and Topher got up from their chairs.

The couple linked their arms together as they've walked out of their sight.

After their presense disappeared, Sky and Dave started looking at each other again, smiling and blushing like usual.

A few minutes later, the waitress returned with a tray full of salad, steak, sushi, soup, and two side of fries as she placed it on the table. She placed a plate full of salad, steak, and fries by Dave while she placed another plate full of sushi, soup, and fries by Sky.

"Here's your order! I hope you two enjoy your meal! I will return in case if any of you would like re-fills, or to check if you're done with your dinner. Enjoy!" the waitress said after she set up the meal for the couple.

"Thank you!" Dave thanked the waitress before she left for them to eat. Both of them love the smell of their prepared dinner.

"Mmmmmmm! Lets dig in!" Dave exclaimed as he placed a thick napkin on his lap. Sky did the same before the both of them started eating.

Meanwhile, while Sky and Dave were enjoying their date, Keith spent most of his time in his apartment, when he repeated the name 'Dave' many times inside of his head, and out of his mouth.

"Dave, Dave, Dave..." he said while he was tapping his lips. He had an idea to find out who he really is, so he went up to his computer in the living room. "I'm going to check Sky's email to see if she has him added on her page," Keith said when he moved his mouse to wake up his desktop.

He didn't know Dave's last name, so how can that be possible for him to search the right Dave?

The desktop was filled with graffiti wallpaper as he clicked on the earth symbol icon on the left side of his screen. He went to his social media site when he typed up 'Sky Serrano' on the search bar. He still has her added as a friend despite the fight that they've had a week ago.

He was studying her recent activity bar, and noticed a post that says 'Sky Serrano and David (Dave) Tanner are now friends'. Dave's full username was highlighted in dark blue, meaning that it's a link to his homepage, so Keith moved his cursor to his username as he slowly clicked on Dave's name.

Since they didn't have each other added on the contact list, Keith was unable to see more personal information about Dave. "Hmmmm..." he said as he was still studying Dave's page.

The only thing that Keith saw on Dave's page was his profile picture that looks exactly like the guy he saw with Sky, and also a little description information below his avatar. One of the bullets says 'Former contestant from Total Drama Pahkitew Island'.

His eyebrow rose a bit as he notices a familiar title name. "He was on Total Drama Pahki-whatever Island with Sky?!" Keith asked, starting to get even more suspicious on the reason why Sky wasn't actually interested in him anymore.

"Dear fucking god, Sky, if you lied to me, then you're fucking dead," Keith whispered as he clicked on the link that says 'Total Drama Pahkitew Island'.

Dave's private homepage navigated to the Total Drama Pahkitew Fan page, where he saw a video thumbnail of Sky kissing Dave. His eyes widened, knowing that there's something suspicious going on between her and Dave.

"What. The. FUCK!" he reacted after seeing the thumbnail on the displayed video. He scrunched his eyebrows a bit from anger, feeling like he's already learning the truth.

The video was titled 'Total Drama Pahkitew Island Finale'. He clicked on play, thinking that he might find out the more truth on what Sky's been hiding after her experience.


	17. Uh-Oh Is Right!

Keith started watching the video that he's discovered on the Total Drama Pahkitew Island Fan Page, where he saw the thumbnail of Sky kissing Dave.

He knew that Sky was hiding something from him. The thumbnail gave him a big hint on his suspicion. He discovered that the video was only twenty one minutes long.

He'll watch it anyway, so he's decided to press play.

At the four minute mark of the video he's watching, he learns that Dave has had a major crush on Sky, and he's also learned that he sacrificed his chance of winning for her.

He squinted his eyes a little more.

"Hmmmmm...maybe she's only liked him as a friend since I could tell by the way she's reacting for having Dave as her helper...hmmmm I need to keep watching. Why would she kiss Dave?!" Keith said to himself, when he watched the part when Sky tries to choose a different helper before the final challenge.

Two minutes later, while watching the video, his eyes widened, when Sky and Dave have agreed to go on a date after helping her win the challenge.

He also looked annoyed when he saw her kissing him before she grabbed his hand and asked Dave to help her win the game.

"What the fuck, Sky! Were you cheating on me while you were in this?! What is this?!" Keith yelled after watching the scene that lost his nerve.

"Has this bitch forgotten that we were dating?! Who the fuck do you think you are to cheat on me like that?!" he yelled more while he was watching the video.

Keith has continued to watch the video further after seeing the scene that enraged him. He didn't say anything yet for the next couple of minutes while watching the Finale of the video.

His eyes widened more after he heard Dave saying, "The boy gets the girl, the girl gets the money! That sounds wrong...".

"Oh you're telling me, asshole! Has Sky ever told you that we were dating back then?!" he responded to Dave's confessional during the skiing part of the challenge.

He started laughing when Dave went bald during the challenge. He clicked on the pause button to give him time to let his laughter all out.

"Aw man, that was hilarious! He totally deserved it after trying to get with my ex-girl! There's no way Sky would've date someone who's as ugly as him!" Keith blurted out before he continued to laugh more.

He resumed after having a few minutes of laughter. He clicked on the play button, getting ready to watch more of the video on the fan page. "Alright, enough laughing. Time to watch more..." he said immediately after he clicked on the play button.

After a couple more minutes, he started laughing more, when he watched Dave and Shawn slapping each other during the mud-walking part of the challenge.

"Man, I like this Shawn guy! And Jasmine seems pretty cool too! Maybe I should've watched the whole series because this is definitely interesting!" Keith exclaimed, feeling entertained by the scene from the video.

He didn't forget the secrets that Sky's been hiding, so he's been keeping in mind to watch the whole video to see if there's more that he needs to know.

Just then, he's getting to the part where Chris exposes Sky's audition tape to Dave. He remembers being in her room when she was auditioning for Total Drama.

"Oh shit.." he said, when he saw Dave's reaction after Sky said, "I'll really miss my boyfriend, Keith!". Keith was looking at how paranoid Dave looked after Chris played his audition tape.

Then, there was something else that enraged him even more, while he was watching Sky's confessional, where she said that she was going to dump him before going to Total Drama, yet had no time.

With her also saying that she's really liked Dave, it's a bonus to Keith's annoyance and his anger.

"Oh yeah! You REALLY messed this up BIG time you fucking slut!" Keith gruffed and responded after seeing Sky's confessional, feeling very mad at knowing what she has said.

He got even more suspicious after Chris handed the controllers to Dave and Jasmine after Shawn's and Sky's confessions were exposed. Keith knew how mad Dave was after finding out that she was dating him.

He's also studying the actions that Dave was doing when him and Jasmine were controlling the weather. He notices how Dave was enjoying his time to try to kill Sky.

Keith couldn't watch anymore.

Just then, he paused the video before he stood up to rage even more.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! FIRST, I WAS CHEATED ON BY HER WHEN SHE'S LIKED THAT DAVE DOUCHE, AND THEN HE'S TRIED TO KILL HER? ARE YOU SERIOUS? AND NOW THAT I'VE BEEN SEEING THEM WALKING TOGETHER FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF DAYS, IS HE ACTUALLY GOING TO TRY TO KILL HER AGAIN?! MAN, THAT SHIT'S FUCKED UP!" Keith shouted as he X'ed out the browser window.

He left his computer area as he was stomping to the kitchen. He firmly picked up his smartphone while he was growling to himself.

Keith waited patiently after calling from one of his contacts. Duncan's voice appeared when he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said after accepting the call. "Duncan, did you know that Sky has actually cheated on me while she was on the Total Drama series show?! And did you also know that Dave's tried to kill her in the end?!" Keith interrogated Duncan after picking up his call.

Duncan didn't respond for a moment since he was lost on what Keith told him.

He knew that Dave's changed, and the fact that his relationship with Sky has ended badly after the finale according to his conversation with Zoey.

But.

Duncan didn't know that Sky was in a relationship with Keith during that time when she was on the show. He didn't know that she was cheating on him with Dave. He also didn't know that Dave has tried to kill her after finding out the truth.

He's been keeping in mind that it was already in the past, but he's expected that something less worse than that has happened between him and Sky when he was locked in prison.

"Uhhh..." Duncan began to reply, still didn't know how to respond to Keith's questions.

"Ugh, I'm coming over! There's so much that I need to show you! I'm bringing my laptop along!" Keith interrupted, yet Duncan's still lost.

"Okay then...? Cool, see you there," he replied, feeling confused on what was actually going on.

Keith hung up the phone, grabbed his closed laptop and the car keys from the counter as he left his apartment.

Back at Fantasy Shell, the dishes on the table were remained empty with an exception of crumbs and a tiny bit of liquid left in the glass and the bowls.

Dave and Sky were slouching on their chairs, feeling very full after eating their dinner. Could they go for desserts maybe?

Sky had her hands placed on her stomach, and the blurred sounds of everyone talking toned down a bit since it got very late at night.

"Man, I am so stuff right now," Dave said, with his arms wrapped over his stomach.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready to go home right now. Well, actually, how about desserts?" Sky asked as she turned her head to Dave.

His eyes widened, yet he didn't respond. "Hmmm sure! We can go for some take-home box full of chocolate if you want?" he replied, also looking at Sky.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah! Yeah, lets do that, and maybe we can share our chocolate when get get home," Sky responded.

Their waitress appeared at their table after Sky and Dave finished their dinner. "Would any of you like some desserts?" she asked, with her notepad in her hand.

"Can we get some take-home box of chocolate? Other than that, we're pretty much good to go," Dave asked as the waitress nodded.

"No problem! I will get you the chocolate and also the receipt for the meal you two ordered!" she replied, when she left their table.

Duncan was relaxing all by himself in the living room watching TV after his first day at work. He still wonders what Keith was blabbering about earlier when they were talking on the phone.

A minute later, he can hear a pounding knock coming from the back door, so he immediately got up from the couch and ran to the back door. He unlocked the slide door as he pushed it to the left, allowing Keith to enter.

Keith entered with a black laptop tucked in his right arm. He sat down on one of the chairs around the glass table along with Duncan, while placing the closed laptop on the table.

He quicky opened up the device as he pressed the button to turn it on. They were waiting patiently for it to load.

As the screen got to his desktop, Keith opened up the browser that appears to be the TDPI page with a video that he has watched. Duncan's eyes widened, noticing the thumbnail that gave him a big hint.

"Dude, we'll have to watch this, and then you'll find out on what Sky has been hiding from me. Plus, you're not gonna believe on what Dave was trying to do to her in the end," Keith said as he clicked the play button.

Duncan didn't respond, yet he's allowing Keith to make his actions. "Alright then..." he said, still feeling puzzled about Keith's concerns.

So both boys started watching the finale that Keith saw right before he stopped by at Duncan's house.

A little bit later, while Duncan's starting to discover Sky's specific secrets in the past, Dave payed the meal that he and Sky ate before they left the restaurant.

After completing his payment, the couple left the restaurant as they're getting ready to head to Sky's house. It might be a long walk, but Sky knows their city very well, so she knows where her house is from their current distance.

Dave was carrying the box of chocolate while he was holding hands with Sky as she was carrying her white clutch with her other hand.

"This is so romantic!" Sky exclaimed after walking a few feet away from Fantasy Shell. Dave nodded while he was smiling.

"Definitely. This is what I've dreamed of. To be with you, especially after six months of not seeing each other. I never thought something like this would actually happen! It's definitely worth it though," he replied as he turned his head to Sky.

She looked back and smiled. "I really like you, Dave! Even before and now, I still do!" she responded.

The both of them spent their time walking and looking at each other while holding hands together and smiling like always.

It took them about twenty minutes to walk to Sky's house. Sky grabbed the house keys from her clutch as they're getting ready to head in.

"My parents aren't home. They work night shift every weekend," Sky said as she placed the keys into the door knob. Dave nodded and smiled as Sky made a few jiggles to unlock the door.

She turned the door knob while the both of them stepped in. It was dark, but Sky flickered the light switch, which made the light gold and dim in the entry.

They were walking through as they've entered the living room. "Wow, Sky! You have a pretty nice house that you live in," Dave complimented as he was studying the fireplace, the carpet, and the most common features in the living room, such as the couch, the TV, and the coffee table.

"Thanks, Dave! I'm still full from eating all of the sushi and the soup. Do you think we can share our chocolate later? I feel kind of exhausted from eating, but I'd rather stay up and spend some time with you! I've had so much fun at Fantasy Shell. We should go there again sometime!" Sky responded, when they were looking at each other from face-to-face.

Dave smiled more. "Yeah! Definitely! Hey, do you have a bathroom that I could use? I wanna brush my teeth and spray some mint in my mouth. My breathe smells kind of weird from eating all of that steak," he asked as he laughed a bit.

Sky giggled in return. "Yeah, I have a good bathroom right across the hall from my room. Let me show you!" she answered, when she gently grabbed Dave's hand. He blushed a bit when Sky was leading him to the bathroom.

They went upstairs, when she opened the first door to their left. The door was opened to a big bathroom that has enough counter space surrounding around the sink, a very wide mirror that fits the length of the counter, a clean toilet right next to the bathtub, and the shower stall.

Dave was impressed how clean the bathroom looked. Most other bathrooms he's been in were mainly dirty looking. Well except, he also has two clean bathrooms back at his house.

"Wow! That looks just like my bathroom! Thanks, Sky!" Dave thanked as he stepped in, while handing the box of chocolate to Sky.

"No problem, Dave! I'll be right in my room right across!" she noted him before he closed the door, and before she entered her own room.

Dave walked up to the mirror as he pulled out his own toothbrush from his tuxedo pocket along with the spray mint.

"I think now is the time to kiss Sky again! I've been wanting to make out with her since the very start!" Dave said to himself as he placed his blue toothbrush under the water faucet. He turned on the water while grabbing the toothpaste next to him.

While he was brushing his teeth, Sky kicked off her low heels as she placed the box full of chocolates on the mini drawers next to her bed.

She sat down on her bed, feeling like she should get into her comfortable wear since she's not used to wearing dresses, so she started tugging the bottom of her dress to lift it up.

Her black dress was small and tight, so maybe it wasn't a smart move for her to take it off that way, yet her hips felt wide, so she was afraid of making a tear if she removes it from the top.

Her dress was stuck all the way up to her bust, where her arms felt tangled and tight from trying to lift it all the way up. Even her head got stuck too.

"Shit..." she whispered to herself, knowing that she was unable to pull the dress off from her head and arms without having to rip it.

Sky started moving a bit as she closed her knees and scootched it all the way to her bust. She was still struggling to remove it. Yeah. Smart move, Sky, trying to take off your dress the wrong way.

After Dave got done brushing his teeth, he's made a few mint sprays in his mouth, getting ready to head into Sky's room. He placed his mouth-cleaning products back into his tuxedo jacket. Then, he took it off, leaving him in his white blouse, black tie, and his black formal pants.

Sky was dragging her back vertically by the white headboard of her bed that has bars on it. She went up and down trying to take her black dress off.

Just then, she heard Dave knocking on the door, which made her froze since she's in a very awkward position. "Hey Sky, is it okay if I come in?" Dave asked, which made her feel unresponsive.

"Uhhh...can you hang on for a second-" Sky asked before she thought. She couldn't get her dress off by herself, and she feels like she's had no choice but to maybe let Dave help her.

"Actually, you can come in, but I'm of undressed right now..well...not exactly undressed, it's just I couldn't take this black dress off and, yeah-" Sky responded in hesitation, when Dave's eyes widened.

"Okay, I'll try not to look," Dave replied as he opened the door, and placed his left hand over his forehead and his sight. He can feel his cheeks turning slightly red.

He closed the door behind him as he was about to walk forward. "Okay, now just walk straight, and you should be at my bed. I'm sure you're not gonna trip over anything, so don't worry," Sky instructed him as he took a step.

Dave took his time to get to Sky's bed without seeing her in her weird position. Afterwards, he can feel his legs bumping onto the side of her bed, which made him collapse onto Sky.

"Woah!" he reacted as he kept his own eyes shut tight, when he can feel himself drop onto her.

"Sorry about that," Dave apologized while he was re-positioning himself from her bed that they're on. Sky was able to push her head out from the dress that she's been trying to take off, yet her arms were still tangled and stuck.

Dave ended up laying down on top of her, from face-to-face and stomach-to-stomach. His knees and shins were facing flat, with Sky's thighs in between.

Their eyes widened, while they were giggling at each other as they were blushing. "Here, let me help you," Dave offered as he placed his hands under the seam below Sky's bust.

Both of them sat up straight as he started tugging the black dress while Sky started straightening her arms out properly. Dave pulled the dress inside-out after her black bra was exposed.

She pulled her arms out when Dave successfully helped her take off the dress she was struggling to get out of. His legs were still placed on the side of Sky's thighs as they took a look at each other and smiled.

Dave's eyes squinted slightly while he was studying Sky's sensual dark brown eyes. He was blushing, knowing that he was literally exposed to Sky since she's wearing bra and underwear.

Just then, Sky moved her face to Dave's as he can feel her lips touching his. For the first time in six months, Sky kissed Dave. She had her hands on his shoulders, when Dave's cold clean hands were on her bare back below her bra.

Their eyes were closed when they've shared their second kiss. They broke it right when they've started looking at each other again. Just then, they've made a few more smooches on each other's lips after closing their eyes again.


	18. Taste The Flesh

**(AN: Hey guys! I want to give you a LITTLE fair warning and spoiler that there's going be something...kinky going on in this chapter. I MIGHT have to change the rating of the story. Though it's not EXTREMELY explicit, just minorly sexual is what I would describe. Please forgive me for having a dirty mind! X3 Oh yeah, and I'll continue on writing the story more on either Monday or Tuesday. ._. idk, I'm kind of busy in real life, so yeah...)**

They've kissed each other on the lips multiple times while they were in their own embrace.

Just then, they've stopped and looked at each other in the eyes. "Sky...you're so beautiful," Dave complimented, studying her appearance.

Sky smiled warmly as she brushed her hands through Dave's hair. "You really think so?" she questioned, still couldn't stop blushing like Dave.

He nodded as he's looking at her dark eyes. Her smile widened as she slowly moved her hands to Dave's black tie.

Her fingers penetrated through the layers of the knot as she slightly and gently pulled the tie out from the knot.

"I hope you don't mind this!" Sky said, after undoing the tie knot from Dave. "Oh, not at all! You can do whatever you want with me!" he replied and chuckled a bit as his cheeks turned even more red.

He felt like it sounded wrong and awkward for saying that to Sky, and it made him blush even more for allowing her to take off whatever he's wearing now. Afterall, he did help Sky take off her dress when she's stuck on removing it.

Sky removed the black tie as she threw it on the floor, along with her black dress.

"You do whatever you want on me too! Anything you want to take off is fine with me," she replied as she sensually winked at Dave.

His eyes widened more, when Sky moved her hands to his white blouse.

"Anything I want?" he responded, glancing at her chest close to his face after leaning backwards.

The back of his neck were leaned against the headboard of Sky's bed as she scooted closer to him.

"Anything you want," Sky replied as she began to unbutton the top of his blouse. She blushed, wondering if he's going to take off something very specific from whatever's remaining on her.

While she was unbuttoning his blouse, Dave had an idea on what he wants to strip from Sky, yet he's not feeling confident enough to do it yet since he feels like he's unsure of it, and he also feels like Sky wouldn't like it either.

His hands were placed to his own sides, shiftless after Sky got done unbuttoning his formal blouse.

Dave was sweating as Sky gently moved the side of each blouse out of the way. He shivered a little bit, still feeling hot while his cheeks kept flushing from her actions.

His whole chest and stomach was exposed after Sky moved the sides of the blouse out of the way. They sat up a bit when they were looking ate each other as they smiled.

"Sorry if I don't have the best body," Dave apologized, feeling insecure about his exposed chest. Skinny with no muscles or abs like he thought Sky would enjoy.

She smiled more as she shook her head. "Dave, I don't care if you don't work out, and I don't care if you don't have any muscles or abs. It's what's on the inside that counts, silly!" Sky replied and giggled as she stroke Dave's bare shoulders under his un-buttoned blouse.

Dave straightened his arms out while Sky pressed her hands down the blouse sleeves, making Dave look completely shirtless in front of her.

He helped shrug off the blouse as he pulled the sleeves off of his own arms. After throwing the blouse off the bed next to his tie and Sky's dress, he smiled more when they were looking at each other.

Dave placed his hands on Sky's back while they were studying their eyes. Before they got back to their makeout mode, Dave started smiling wider when he feels like he's starting to get more confident about each other, and confident about what he's going to do now.

"So you said that I can take off anything I want from you, right?" he asked, pressing his forehead and nose against Sky's. She nodded while making a sensual smile and winked.

"Yes, anything you want, babe!" she answered as she wrapped her arms around Dave's neck. His eyes squinted, when he moved his lips close to Sky's lips.

"Alright then, but we've gotta kiss more until you find out what I'm going to take off," Dave responded in a sexual tone of voice, making Sky giggle even more.

She smiled more than Dave, so she ends up planting more kisses on Dave's lips as the both of them closed their own eyes.

Dave slouched more as he slowly moved his hands up on Sky's back. He tucked both of his thumbs under her black bra, trying to figure out how to undo them correctly.

He paused their passionate moment while looking at her. "Is this okay?" he asked before he's made further actions on unhooking the straps of her bra. He still wasn't too sure if she's okay with it, so that's why he's decided to ask.

"Yeah, definitely! I mean, you have seen my boobs before on video chat, and in your dream, so why not?" she responded while she gently slid both of the straps from her shoulders, moving them to her upper arms.

His cheeks turned even more red, knowing that this would be his first time that her whole chest will be exposed to him from face-to-face in real life.

"Okay!" he replied quietly, when they've continued to exchange their passionate romantic kisses.

He figured out how the strap hooks were attached to each other, so he ends up pulling both straps in different directions, causing it to snap off real easily, giving Sky's back more exposure.

Right when Sky can feel the back of her straps being unhooked, she released her arms from Dave as she's decided to help slide off her bra.

Dave slowly opened his eyes when Sky slid the whole straps from her arms and wrists. She blushed after removing her whole bra, making herself topless in front of Dave.

She was holding onto one of the shoulder straps while hanging her bra over the pile of their clothing that they have took off so far. She dropped it on Dave's blouse while sitting still in front of him. She couldn't stop blushing and smiling during that moment.

Dave's tried not to look at her breasts, but they were easily presented at his sight. His whole cheeks were burning red after witnessing Sky taking off her bra.

Just then, he started looking at it more, feeling his heart beating faster from her topless presense. He slowly breathed feeling almost shaky and speechless.

"Even more beautiful than ever," he whispered that Sky can hear. She gently picked up Dave's hands and placed them over her collarbone.

Just then, Dave sat up more as he gripped onto Sky's shoulders. He pulled her extremely close, wrapping his arms around Sky's back. His chest was pressed against her chest right when he kissed her lips even more.

Sky had her arms wrapped around Dave's neck, with one of her hands stroking Dave's hair, making it even more messy.

Even though Dave was a total neat freak, this is the first time he would let someone mess up his hair, especially when he's in a sexual moment with Sky.

Their eyes were kept closed, when they kiss more without taking a break from making out.

While they were enjoying their passionate moment at Sky's house, Keith and Duncan were finishing up the finale video that Keith was showing to Duncan.

At the final result, Duncan's eyes went wide throughout this whole time, with his eyebrows being high to the extent.

"Dude, this is so messed up..." Duncan said, when the finale from the video started concluding.

"I know! Can you believe what Sky did to me, and can you believe what Dave was trying to do to her?!" Keith exclaimed while questioning Duncan.

He turned his head and looked at him for a bit. "Keith, this was a long time ago. Sky's already happy with her boyfriend, and both of them have already moved on, so I think you should move on too," Duncan replied unsympathetically to Keith.

Keith's eyes widened after Duncan said that she's already happy with her boyfriend, which grew more suspicion into his own nerve.

"Wait...WHAT?!" Keith reacted as he stood up, when Duncan started realizing what he just said, so his eyes started to widen even more.

"Duncan...YOU already know about this?! YOU already know that they're actually dating?! What the hell!" he interrogated as he raised his tone of voice more.

Duncan scrunched his eyebrows in response, so he also stood up to argue in Keith's face.

"Look, I've already told you before that I will NOT break Zoey's promise and tell you that Sky's actually dating Dave, but since YOU'VE forced me to tell you what his name actually was, and since you wouldn't leave me alone, I HAD to tell you his name, but I am NOT going to let you ruin Sky's relationship with Dave! You better leave them alone! I was good friends with Sky back in the old middle school days, and I don't want YOU to do this to her!" he started arguing, much anger to him and Keith.

"I don't give a fuck what you say, former bad boy! You have no idea how UPSET I am that Sky's been lying to me throughout this whole time! This fucking bitch deceived me, and I want my fucking revenge and teach her a lesson! Whether if you like it or not, I AM going to hurt both of them! Nobody should do shit to me like that!" Keith argued back, getting close face-to-face with Duncan.

"ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY, KEITH?! You think it's smart to hurt Sky back by doing your own revenge?! Trust me, if you hurt her OR Dave, then I'm going to do the same thing to you, Keith! That'll get you nowhere in life pal to seek revenge on them! Zoey would've want me to defend them from your physchotic bullshit! You're acting JUST like Dave in the finale after he found out that Sky's been dating you back home!" Duncan growled back.

Both of them made a death glare at each other while they continue to argue.

"Duncan, what the hell did prison do to you? And don't you ever COMPARE me to that ugly asshole Sky's dating! I'm nothing like him!" Keith replied as he turned around and head into the kitchen to grab something.

"Dave is NOT ugly. You're the one who's ugly on the inside now, Keith! Just drop it and leave her alone, and move on, god damn it!" Duncan insisted after Keith pulled out 'something' from the kitchen drawers. He placed it in his leather jacket without Duncan noticing it.

Keith walked back into the dining room. "And what makes you think that you can stop me now, huh? Maybe I shouldn't take care of them first..." he replied, with a death stare targeting at Duncan.

His eyes widened more when Keith slowly walked up to him. "What are you talking about?! What the hell are you doing, Keith?!" Duncan responded as he started stepping backwards, into the living room, feeling slightly frightened from Keith's threats.

Keith pulled out a thick round loops of rope coming from his arm as he stretched out a string of it. "You're not gonna stop me now!" he said after Duncan's back was placed against the wall.

Keith placed the rope against Duncan's chest, when he started tackling him. "WHAT THE-" Duncan reacted after Keith pushed him down while he wrapped a few more loops of rope around Duncan's chest and arms.

The weight of Keith pushed Duncan down, which made him be unable to move him out of the way, while Keith was wrapping the rope around Duncan more.

Keith stopped looping the rope around when he got to Duncan's ankles. Both of them struggled while they were fighting and tackling each other on the floor.

"There's no way you can get out of this now, asshole!" Keith said as he laughed. This brought anger to Duncan's face after being tied up tightly by Keith.

"Oh, you're definitely going to regret this when I'm set free!" Duncan started yelling back after Keith stood up, leaving him in the living room.

"Ooooooh I'm soooo scared," Keith sarcastically mocked while Duncan scrunched his eyebrows more.

"I'm serious! I know I'll get out of this! When I get out of it, I'm going to kick your fucking ass, Keith! You pyscho asshole!" Duncan cursed more as Keith left the living room.

"Yeah, good luck with that! You're not gonna stop me once I'm done with this!" Keith yelled back as he slammed the door shut, leaving Duncan alone in a dark living room, helpless to get out of the ropes Keith put him into.

Back in Sky's bedroom, more clothing were thrown on the floor next to Sky's bed. The soft material blankets were wrapped around Sky and Dave when they were sitting up.

They were feeding each other chocolate sitting on the table drawer next to her bed. "This chocolate is so good," Dave said while Sky pressed her gentle fingers of a chunk of chocolate into his mouth.

"Definitely the best kind of chocolate," Sky replied as she smiled at him. Dave smiled back while he placed his hands on her waist, after he finished eating the last piece.

"Come here you!" he said as he pulled her close to him. Sky allowed him to pull her waist as she grabbed her blanket. She plopped onto Dave's chest, pulling the blanket over herself and Dave.

Sky dragged herself upwards to access Dave's lips again. Dave can feel her bare chest drawing up to his stomach and chest, still couldn't stop blushing from the both of them being almost naked.

Both of them rotated, where they would lay on their own sides, yet was able to make out properly. They always pause and gaze at each other in the eyes more.

"This is the best moment ever. I've been always wanting to do this with you ever since the very start," Dave said as he placed both of his hands in Sky's dark brown shoulder-length hair.

"I never thought we would go this far in our relationship. It looks like both of our dreams are really coming true," Sky replied, looking into Dave's light brown eyes.

"Definitely. Maybe we can do this again after the gymnastics tournament," he said and winked before they kiss again.

Dave and Sky have been sharing their passionate moment for a while ever since they got back from the restaurant. Later on, the bed sheets became crumpled and un-tucked, while it was wrapped around the both of them during the middle of the night.

They've ended up cuddling, with Sky resting her head on Dave's chest and his hands on her bare back. She drew her fingertips below Dave's chest while he was gazing down at her.

He can feel all of the sweating and blushing after their romantic moment occurred along with Sky. She's never been in anything as wonderful as she's loved before in her whole life. It was the best thing that has ever happened to the both of them. It was perfect.

To Sky, she's thought that being in a passionate moment with Dave was almost as fun as winning in anything she competes in. To Dave, he's never thought anything so amazing would happen to him considering their intense past that they've had at Pahkitew Island.

Both of their eyes widened to the extent, when someone immediately busted Sky's bedroom door opened.


	19. Pyschoticness Gets Crazy

Both of them frozed when someone immediately busted the door open into Sky's room. Their eyes widened, shocked at who came in, while they were trying to enjoy their private moment.

Sky looked nervous, noticing the angry expression coming from a male's face while he was holding onto his smartphone firmly.

"Keith?!" Sky exclaimed after he made his appearance.

Sky and Dave were firmly holding onto each other, when Keith was about to make a few steps forward.

"Sky...WHAT the FUCK is this?!" Keith interrogated as he slowly walked forward.

She released the embrace from Dave as she quickly grabbed onto one of her bed sheets to cover up her whole chest.

"It's not what it looks like! And please, get out of here! I'm naked!" she responded awkwardly from her frightened tone that just turned into her angered tone.

Keith paused, when he stood in front of the couple covering theirselves up on bed. He turned on his smartphone that gave him easy access to the proof that he's seen that Sky's been trying to hide from him this whole time.

He held his smartphone in front of Sky's face, when her eyes widen from shock and guilt.

It was a video containing the last episode of Total Drama Pahkitew Island. It even shows a thumbnail of Sky kissing Dave that Keith has seen before he watched the video.

"I've watched every single part of it, Sky! I fucking can't believe you've been lying to me this WHOLE time! You're even having sex with this dude now, and you've told me before that you guys are just friends!" Keith started yelling more, which brought fear to Sky since he already found out the real truth.

Dave also brought shock on his face while looking at Sky.

"Friends...just friends?! Sky, what is he talking about?!" Dave also interrogated her, which made her gulp.

"Dave! I was lying to him! I've told him that we were just friends for the safety of our relationship!" Sky answered as Dave's eyes widen, which was easy for him to understand, so he's not really mad.

Keith glared at Sky more, after she made her personal confession to Dave.

"Oh so you think just because you two are dating, I WOULD ruin the relationship between the both of you?! Well, if that's what you're afraid of, then you're not gonna like this!" Keith replied in a deadly tone of voice, when he placed his smartphone back into his leather jacket pocket, trying to find the object he stole from Duncan's kitchen.

Sky and Dave looked fearful, watching Keith trying to pull out something from his pocket.

Just then, Dave scrunched his whole face in anger, fearing that he's going to hurt Sky. So he's decided to stand in front of her, trying to protect her from any kind of harm Keith might do.

"Now listen, pal! I don't know who the hell you think you are, but if you're really going to hurt Sky, then you're gonna have to pass me first!" Dave said as he spread his arms out horizontally with his palms facing to the back, making his attempt to defend Sky.

Sky looked surprise, when Dave felt brave enough to stand up to Keith. However, she's still concerned that she's fearing of losing Dave, due to Keith's upcoming harm he would do.

"Dave! Don't!" Sky exclaimed, right when Keith pulled out Duncan's carving knife.

"Very well then. You're the first person that I wanna hurt since you're the guy who's been hitting on my ex-girl in the first place!" Keith replied, holding firmly to the carving knife in the air.

His fist started dropping down, pointing the knife very close to Dave.

Just then, Sky wrapped her arms around Dave, who's in front of her, when she tackled him down while Keith has failed to attempt to stab her boyfriend.

Sky was on top of Dave when both of them dunked, which brought more anger to Sky's face after noticing the pyschotic move that Keith was trying to pull on Dave.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, KEITH?! YOU'RE TRYING TO STAB MY BOYFRIEND JUST BECAUSE I'VE BEEN LYING TO YOU THIS WHOLE TIME?!" Sky furiously yelled when Keith glared at her.

"You deserve death, bitch. Your ugly ass boyfriend deserves it too. Nobody should be fucking with me, Sky," Keith replied as he raised his arm in the air, still holding the knife in his hand.

Sky sat up a bit, when Dave crawled out of his way before Keith has tried to make another attempt to stab the both of them.

Not caring that she's still topless, Sky immediately jumped over Keith, tackling him as he dropped the knife from his hand.

"DAVE! RUN!" Sky yelled, knowing that she can take care if Keith all by herself with her athletic strength.

Dave stood up, yet he's having anger growing on his face even more.

"NO SKY, I AM NOT GONNA LEAVE YOU ALONE WITH KEITH! IF YOU'RE LOOKING FORWARD TO FIGHTING WITH HIM, THEN COUNT ME IN TOO!" Dave replied, still trying to act brave while standing by Sky.

"Oh no you DON'T!" Keith exclaimed while he pushed Sky off, with her back being faced against the side of her bed.

Dave gave a death glare to Keith, as he stood in front of him, making another attempt to protect his girl.

"Like what I've said, you're gonna have to pass me first!" Dave raised his voice before he tackled Keith.

He jumped and tackled him just like what Sky did, and started slapping Keith across his cheeks with both of his hands, with Keith scratching Dave's face.

Sky showed surprised while witnessing Dave slapping Keith from one cheek to the other cheek. He was strong enough to ignore the slight scratches coming from Keith. Yet, Keith couldn't handle much of Dave being hit multiple times by him.

"UGH! GET OFF OF ME YOU WEIRDO!" Keith exclaimed, bringing more anger to Sky and Dave's face.

She's wondered if Dave actually has been working out. She's never expected a good-quality strength from Dave, who's pinning down Keith, still trying to defend her.

She quickly grabbed her bra that was sitting on Dave's blouse, not wanting Keith to see her boobs.

Right when she puts it back on, Keith has finally pushed Dave off with his back being against the bed, sitting next to Sky with some of his skin being mildly bruised and having slight scars on his cheeks.

"Dave!" Sky exclaimed his name, noticing the light scars and bruises, and after Dave wrapped his arms around his stomach.

He grunted a bit that felt like he's been punched in the stomach too hard.

"I think he just got me! Don't worry, Sky, I'm okay," he said as he turned to her.

They looked at each other as they were smiling warmly, starting to forget that Keith was there. Sky was proud of the fact that Dave would sacrifice himself no matter if he's physically strong or weak. Dave was proud that he'll be able to defend Sky at a time like this.

Just then, Sky's eyes began to widen up, as she started screaming from the sharp pain coming from the calf of her leg, which startled Dave, feeling like his heart just dropped.

He quickly noticed a huge scar on the side of Sky's calf. The blood slowly started escaping out of her scar, dripping and streaming down to the back of her calf, meeting the light carpet by her bed.

"SKY!" he reacted very worried, when his eyes went directly to Keith, who's holding Duncan's knife with blood dripping down from the blade and the pointer of the knife.

"Good luck winning the tournament with that injury of yours, bitch," Keith said, with a tone of his voice being low and serious.

Sky's tears started escaping out of her eyes, feeling the sharp pain and blood coming from her lower leg that Dave's noticing.

Then, he started glaring at Keith, with the most constipated anger on his facial expression that he's ever made in his whole entire life.

Nothing has made him angry even more than Keith slitting Sky's lower leg like that. He can feel a huge amount of wrath screaming inside of his own heart. He's never been that mad ever since the end of Pahkitew Island, so he stood up, when Keith got even more closer to Sky.

"You fucking ASSHOLE! YOU DON'T HURT MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT!" Dave got in front of Keith again before he's made further actions to trying to hurt Sky more.

"WELL I ALREADY DID, YOU DOUCHEBAG! YOUR SLUT WILL DEFINITELY NOT COMPETE SINCE SHE'S ALREADY LOSING HER BLOOD!" Keith yelled back, JUST when Dave tackled him roughly, getting ready to attack Keith from his ultimate anger.

Dave pulled out his fists as he firmly punched Keith right below both of his jaws, that cracked some of his teeth.

"NEVER. EVER. CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A SLUT, AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S THE DOUCHEBAG SINCE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO'S BEEN CONSTANTLY ASKING HER OUT MANY TIMES WHEN SHE'S NOT INTERESTED IN YOU ANYMORE! ESPECIALLY AFTER OUR EXPERIENCE IN PAHKITEW ISLAND!" Dave raged while he repeatedly punched Keith's jaws even more, planting a dark bruise on the side of both of his cheeks.

Sky had her vertically slit leg close to her while witnessing Dave attacking Keith after he did physical harm to her. Her eyes were half-opened and half-closed since the blood loss was making her feeling slightly unconscious.

She was still surprised as she saw more bruises coming from Keith's face, that came from the firm punches that Dave has already given him.

Keith started grabbing Dave by his sides as he lift him up and threw him from right behind.

Dave landed on his back when Keith stood up and walked up to Sky, who's still whimpering from the cut she's had on her leg.

Dave immediately watched Keith walking up to her, still holding his bloody dagger in his hand, about to make more attempts to kill Sky.

He scrunched his eyebrows as he quickly got up and ran up to Keith.

Keith can feel a tight tug coming from his leather jacket, being stopped from getting even more closer to Sky.

He turned around as he notices Dave tugging firmly onto his jacket, having his feet slightly dragged backwards while Dave was pulling him away from Sky.

"Stay away from Sky you asshole!" Dave exclaimed as he pulled Keith harder. Keith's feet started trembling when it got easier for Dave to pull him back and then throw him towards the wooden drawers standing against the wall behind him.

Keith collapsed onto the floor, when his side hit the drawers. The trophies, displaying on the drawers, started moving as it's losing balance from the movement on the drawers.

Just then, three of them in the front started leaning forwards, as all of the top-sided trophies were pointing at Keith, who's still laying on the floor.

The three trophies were firm and rough, when the heaviest one dropped onto Keith's stomach, which made him grunt from the pain.

The other one plopped onto his nose, planting a dark bruise and slight blood coming out from his nostrils.

As the third trophy, simply hit him on the groin, which made him automatically grabbed his sensitive spot, guttering from the strong pain that the third trophy has touched.

Keith pushed his knees over his hands, still holding tight to the sensitive spot as he shut his eyes very tightly, puckering his lips from the pain.

Dave stood there as he looked fearless at Keith, who's feeling slightly too weak to move another muscle.

"Dave..." Sky called his name in a weak tone of voice, which made him turned around, looking very shocked at how much blood she's losing from her calf right now.

"SKY!" he called her name back, right when he ran up to her.

"Sky, you're losing more blood! This is not good...not good at all!" he said, feeling anxious and concerned about her injury.

He picked up his crumpled white blouse, sitting next to Sky, as he placed and wrapped it over her ruler-sized scar.

The blood stain automatically appeared through the blouse that Dave just placed on Sky's leg, yet didn't care about the stain since he cares for Sky's health more than his cleanliness.

Sky slowly moved her hands, shaking and weak as she placed them onto Dave's bare shoulders.

"Dave, you're gonna have to take me to the hospital! Just kick Keith out of the house first and call 911!" Sky exclaimed as she looked at him, feeling even more shaky than ever that has brought so much concern and worry for Dave.

"Okay, Sky! Just hang on, alright? I'll stand by your side once I finish him off!" Dave replied as he went back up to Keith again.

Keith slightly revived more since Dave has tried to move Keith, yet he was able to stop him by hitting Keith's head with one of Sky's trophies that fell from the top drawers, making Keith temporarily unconscious.

Dave dragged Keith by his shaggy black hair while his whole body was drawing through the carpet in the house.

Keith's light green eyes were kept half-closed, and his mouth was slightly opened too, yet he didn't bother anymore to fight Dave back.

The matter of fact, he's already starting to fear Dave after being knocked out by him.

Dave threw Keith out of the house in the backyard as he tightly closed the back door to make sure he won't break in anymore.

He panted a bit, feeling exhausted from the fight he's had with Keith. Just then, Sky came up in his head, so he immediately went upstairs.

"SKY!" he called her name as he rushed into her bedroom.

At his sight, Sky had her hands on the bed, still looking and feeling more weak than before, bringing more worry on Dave's face.

He's also noticing his blouse being fully covered with blood, even more of it started spilling under it. Her blood has continued to stream down to her ankle and foot, and even on the carpet too.

"Sky..." he said her name as he came up to her, feeling like he has the urge to cry now that his girlfriend is in more physical pain.

"Call 911!...Ugh!" she insisted, pushing her weak tone of voice out of the way.

Dave kneeled down. He pulled Sky close to him, allowing her head to rest on his lap. He pulled out his black-cased smartphone out of his pants as he dialed the emergency phone number.

"Hello! 911, we have an emergency that involves my girlfriend having her leg cut to a wide vertical length on her calf!" Dave exclaimed after he called for emergency.

He's waited patiently while the voice was talking to him over the phone.

"They're on their way now?! Okay, that's good! They need to be here asap because my girlfriend, Sky, was bleeding like crazy! Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" Dave replied to the calm voice over the phone before he hung up.

Sky made a weak smile, feeling relieved that Dave's there for her, and knowing the fact that she'll get to the hospital in no time.

"They're on their way, Sky. I'm not gonna leave by your side for now. Plus, we've gotta make sure that Keith goes to jail for this!" Dave said as he's embracing Sky, who's still smiling very weak.

"Oh Dave, you're just so brave for trying to sacrifice yourself for me! I'm so proud of you, even though you didn't have to do it!" Sky replied, while she was wrapping her arms around Dave's back.

The two of them remained in their bedroom embracing and bonding, waiting for an ambulance truck to stop by.

A bit later, when Keith was resting on the grass, his eyes widened after he heard sirens showing up at Sky's house and at his own ears.

So he pushed himself off from the ground, as he took off running, disappearing into the bushes far in the backyard.


	20. Will it be Possible?

It was still night time. Only past midnight. Dave was sitting on a comfortable chair, in a very quiet hallway, right next to the door, feeling anxious and fearful about what just happened.

He still has light bruises and scars on some of his skin. It still didn't bother him anyway since it was less painful than before.

His heart was pounding fast. He can feel sweat dripping down from his head, feeling extremely concerned about Sky's major injury on her calf.

Dave has been waiting for only an hour for the nurses to take care of Sky. He knew how much blood that she's lost ever since Keith slit a big scar on her leg after finding out the actual truth.

He's been staring down at his feet, and all he can hear right now is nothing but a clock ticking, still waiting patiently to find out if Sky will be okay or not.

He began to sigh from boredom, so he began to tap his feet slowly while listening to the clock ticking in the hallway.

Just then, the door creaked open, which drew Dave's attention when a tall elder doctor stepped out of the room.

"Dr. Hartman! Is Sky going to be okay?!" Dave questioned as he stood up and ran up to him, with a worried expression on his face.

The bald grey-bearded doctor, wearing glasses and a white coat, sighed in response.

"This is a serious matter for your girlfriend to lose a whole lot of blood from her leg just like that. Two of my nurses are still taking care of her, but I need to tell you that she's lost only 30% of her blood, and she can't walk with that amount of blood loss," the doctor answered, which made Dave's eyes widen from reaction.

"Will she be okay though?! I'm really worried about her!" Dave replied, still didn't get the exact answer he was looking for.

"Sky's going to live young man, do not worry. The only thing is she's gonna be in a cast once her scar gets stitched up. Plus, we need blood donation in order for her to get well. She'll still be in a cast, especially if someone donates blood for her," the doctor answered, with his sky blue eyes directed to Dave.

Part of Dave felt relieved since he knows that Sky will be okay, but there's more to worry about her, and he's not having a good feeling about it!

"A cast?! For how long, Dr. Hartman?!" he reacted and asked, which reminds him that there's a tournament coming up next Friday night for Sky.

"I'm afraid that she's gonna be in a cast for only three weeks. It might go faster if we receive an enough amount of blood donation to store inside of her leg. A surgery will be required for this procedure in order for her to get better. Once we finish, she'll be in the cast while walking with only clutches," the doctor answered more, with his voice being dry and calm.

Dave was shocked to hear that it'll only take a few weeks! Sky's definitely not going to like this!

"Three weeks?! THREE WEEKS?! So she can't compete in the gymnastics tournament coming up next week?!" Dave asked and exclaimed, when him and the doctor started walking.

"I'm afraid that she can't participate in this event. Her leg will still be in the process of recovering by that time. She'll be too weak to perform this year. I'm sorry, Dave," he answered, which brought more sorrow on Dave's face.

"But doctor..." Dave called his name as he can feel his tears stinging up in his eyes.

"Is there a WAY that she'll get recovered quicker than three weeks?! I don't want Sky to miss the biggest tournament of the year! Her competition's really important to her, and now it's important to me as well!" Dave asked, looking at the doctor with his big light brown puppy eyes.

The doctor sighed a bit. He felt horrible, knowing how much it means for Dave for Sky to live her dreams on becoming a professional Olympian.

"I said it MIGHT go quicker than three weeks. Her leg might not be recovered by the time the tournament will start, but all I can say to you right now, son, is that we'll do everything we can for her to get better sooner than expected. The more blood we need, the quicker she'll be alright," the doctor answered and looked at him.

Dave slightly smiled, knowing that there's still a slight possibility that Sky will be able to compete in the tournament.

He's only frowning because that chance is very rare, so there's a huge possibility that her leg won't be recovered by that time.

"Oh yes, may I see you in the office, son? There are a few questions that I would like to ask you," Dr. Hartman said, while they were still walking.

Dave felt nervous, but he accepted. "Sure! No problem," he answered, feeling slightly nervous about what the doctor wants to talk about.

They went into a small room right across from where they were walking towards to. The doctor opened the door, with the blinds behind the glass window presented at Dave's sight.

They've stepped in, and Dave has decided to sit on a blue chair next to the red one in front of the dark-wooden desk, and a black leather chair behind it.

The doctor sat at his chair with his elbows and wrists sitting flat with both of his own fingers crossed, studying Dave's face, knowing how worried he looked.

"So what happened when your girlfriend's leg got cut open? How did that happen?" the doctor asked with a suspicious look on his face.

It's not that hard for Dave to answer, so he's decided to explain what was fully going on.

"Okay, so Sky and I were in her bedroom for a while after going on a date, and the next thing that happened, her crazy ex-boyfriend came in UNEXPECTEDLY and he started yelling at her only because of the fact that we're going out! I was defending Sky, so her ex and I got into a huge fight, and he pulled out a huge dagger, and then he ended up cutting her leg, which got me so mad, so we fought more, and I've ended up throwing him out in the backyard," Dave explained as the doctor's eyebrows rose.

"And what's his name, son?" the doctor interrogated after listening to Dave's explanation.

"His name is Keith. I don't know his last name since we never really talked, but if you ask Sky, she would definitely know and tell you," Dave replied as the doctor nodded.

"Understandable. Shouldn't you have call the cops after her ex boyfriend slit her leg?" the doctor asked more, lowering down one of his eyebrows.

Dave facepalmed a bit, knowing that he should've done that as well to get Keith arrested.

"Aw man, I'm so stupid! I forgot about calling the cops since I was holding onto Sky while waiting for the ambulance to come. Do you think I should call them when I leave this hospital?" Dave responded, looking at the doctor more.

"I would find out what his last name is before considering calling the cops. Plus, you would need to know where Keith was currently located at so the cops wouldn't have to search all over for him in this area," the doctor answered as Dave nodded, understanding his suggestion.

"The last time I've seen him, I threw him out of Sky's house in her backyard. He could be leaving her house by now since her backyard doesn't have some sort of gate or fence, or something like that," Dave replied.

Dr. Hartman separated his fingers as he tapped all of them on the desk. "Hmmmm..." he said, still thinking of a better suggestion on what Dave should do.

"Here, why don't you describe Keith's image, and I'll take notes on what he looks like. I'll confirm this to a local cop, and he can help out," the doctor suggested more while pulling out a clipboard from his desk.

Dave nodded in response, feeling even more relieved that the doctor believed him.

"Okay, so he's just our age, sixteen I'm assuming. He could be seventeen too. I don't know. He's quite tall, I'm guessing he's only about 5'9, he has black thick emo-looking hair, ya know, with part of his hair covering one of his eyes. Green eyes, VERY pale, and he's also super skinny. Not as skinny as I am, but skinny," Dave explained Keith's appearance as the doctor started writing down the description Dave gave him.

"Okay, and how does he dress? Do you have anymore specific features that you can describe?" the doctor asked, with his eyes leaning towards Dave.

Dave nodded in response.

"Yes, he dresses like how normal teens like us would wear. The last time I've seen him, he was wearing a dark pair of blue denim jeans, a black leather jacket, and he was also wearing a pair of black converse with white laces. Plus, he has a few piercings. A few ear piercings, and he wears snakebites!" Dave explained more as the doctor nodded.

"To me, he sounds like a young man who would be bad influence on others who would be in the same grade as him. I've seen many teenagers similar to how you've described Keith in an ally doing drugs a lot," the doctor responded to Dave's specific description of Keith.

"That's awful! I'm really glad that I don't make rash decisions like this. The matter of fact, I like to keep everything nice and clean, and I consider drugs to be super dirty!" Dave replied, with this facial expression turning to disgust.

They've decided to talk about the drug-related topic for a bit until Dave started getting his worry back to Sky.

"So doctor, when can I see Sky?" he asked, planting back his worried expression on his face.

The doctor sighted a bit, knowing that there's still blood in Sky's hospital room.

"You can't see her right now since two of my nurses are still currently taking care of her, and I thought it might horrify you to see her bleeding leg now. We still need new blood that we can transfer to Sky's leg before we can do our surgical procedure. Do you know anyone who might be able to donate blood to her?" he answered and asked.

Both of them were looking at each other during the conversation.

Dave didn't answer since he's been thinking. He still cares for Sky so much that he'll do anything for her to get better possibly before the tournament comes.

"Dr. Hartman, what is Sky's blood type?" he asked as he's thinking about if he could donate some of his blood to her.

The doctor pulled out Sky's confidental folder sitting on the desk as he was skimming through some papers to find the information.

He pulled out one of the papers from the folder as he was studying the information written in graphs.

Dave watched the doctor's blue eyes moving horizontally behind his glasses. "Hmmm..." the doctor made a slight sound before he answered.

"Your girlfriend is blood type O. Do you know anyone who has the same blood as her's?" the doctor responded as he looked at Dave.

"Well..." he began to reply, right after he's learned Sky's blood type.

"I think that's my blood type too. I'm willing to donate some of my blood if it means that Sky will get better quickly, especially before the tournament," he answered, which made the doctor's eyebrows rise even more, surprised to know that he would be willing to sacrifice his blood for Sky.

"Well Dave, you seem like a brave young man, being able to lose some of your blood just so your girlfriend can walk and participate normally. Especially if you'll donate some of your own blood, there's still a huge chance that she won't be able to compete in the tournmanent. Are you sure?" the doctor responded and asked, still looking at Dave.

Dave nodded. "Either if she won't make it to the competition or not, I'll still give my own blood to her. And if anything else, I could prolly ask a few friends of mine if they're blood type O, because I think they would help out too," he replied.

The doctor made a soft smile, hearing Dave talking about his selfless planned action that he wants to make for Sky.

"When can I see you again, Dr. Hartman? I want to give some of my blood to Sky as soon as possible!" Dave asked, thinking about the date, and feeling determined to save Sky's life.

"Well my son, I'm going to be super busy tomorrow with some other patients that I have to work with, but Sky will be one of them too, so do not worry. However, I am available Monday evening. Would that be a good schedule for you, Dave?" the doctor answered and asked.

"Yes, that's perfect! I get off work at 2:00 P.M. on Monday! When's the earliest time that I can donate my blood?" Dave responded as he agreed with the time of the day that they can meet.

"6:00 will be my earliest available time, how do you feel about that?" the doctor asked, when Dave nodded more.

"Anytime! But yes, 6:00 will definitely do, just as long as Sky will be alright!" he replied in excitement.

"Very well then, Mr. Tanner! We will help you donate your blood to Sky Serrano at 6:00 P.M. on Monday! I'll be sure to add that to my schedule for that day!" Dr. Hartman said as he and Dave stood up from their chairs.

"Oh thank you so much, Dr. Hartman! Will I see Sky again when I donate my blood to her?" he asked, when they're about to leave the doctor's office.

"You might, son. It depends on how better she'll get when you give your own blood to her," he answered.

"Thank you so much!" Dave thanked more after they exited his office, and started walking into the hallway.

"Oh, and one more thing, Mr. Tanner," he stopped as Dave started looking at him.

"As soon as I talk to the local cop about this Keith man, would you mind if I have the cop come over to your house just so he could get your side of the story? I'll also have to make sure what his last name was just so the cop would be able to catch Keith in no time," the doctor asked, wondering if it would be okay for Dave to talk to the police.

"Oh no problem!" Dave agreed more before they walked further in the hallway.

"Perfect, Mr. Tanner. I appreciate your time here, and tomorrow, on lunch break, I will give you a call on how your girlfriend is doing, alright? You have a good night, and I promise you, Sky will be just fine since my nurses will be taking care of her from there," Dr. Hartman replied, about to conclude his discussion with Dave.

"Okay, and have a good night! I hope Sky get better tomorrow!" Dave waved before he started walking off in the hallway, getting ready to leave the hospital building.

The night was lightly cold, yet warm since it's only summer. Dave walked out of the hospital with a sorrow expression on his face, still feeling worried about Sky, the most important person that he's ever had in his life.

"Oh Sky, I just hope you'll be okay when I donate my blood," he said to himself when he got to the sidewalk.

He realizes that he has no ride who could get him home. He scrunched his eyebrows a bit, feeling annoyed that he's forgotten to go home that time too.

"Great," he said as he grabbed his black-cased smartphone out of his jean pocket.

Going through his contacts list, he's decided to call Noah and convince him to drive him home since he doesn't want to interrupt Ella or anyone else's sleep time.

Dave's waited for a few seconds before his brother picked up the phone.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you all night to call me just so I could pick you up!" Noah's voice spoke with a high tone of voice on the other end of the line before Dave was able to explain something to him.

"Hey, Noah! Sorry about that, but-" Dave replied before he was interrupted.

"Have you and your girlfriend been making out in some kind of a bathroom or what?! Weren't you two supposed to end the date like three hours ago?!" Noah interrogated more, when Dave was about to explain something to him.

"Look, Noah! I'm at the hospital outside because something awful happened! I know you probably won't care, but can't you just pick me up now?! I kinda don't really want to talk about it," Dave replied impatiently, still feeling upset about Sky getting her calf cut opened.

"Hospital?! Why are you at the-ugh, nevermind. I'm on my way. Be there in five minutes," Noah responded, when him and Dave were about to hang up.

Dave felt relieved after knowing that Noah will pick him up. He's thought for sure that he wouldn't due to Noah's selfish laziness.

So he's waited outside of the hospital for a few minutes until his brother's car showed up nearby the sidewalk Dave was standing at.

He immediately got in, when Noah started recognizing that Dave's in his casual normal clothes instead of the tux that he wore to the date.

"So like...what happened? Did Sky get hurt?" Noah asked, studying the sad look on Dave face. He sighed as his reply.

"Yes, she got hurt...by her ex-boyfriend who's been trying to kill her all because he found out that we're dating now! He's just...psycho!" Dave answered, still frustrated that Keith had ruined their night.

"What exactly happened, little brother?" Noah asked more as he started driving, on their way back to their house.

Dave sighed even more. "It's a long story, Noah. I'm not really sure if I want to talk about it," he answered as Noah sighed as well.

"I guess you can still talk to me if you want? I'll be there for you, you know that, right?" he responded, turning his head to Dave.

Rarely, Dave hears something just as sweet as what his brother would say to him. "I guess..." he replied.

The Tanner brothers drove back to their house, yet neither of them could go to sleep due to the rocky night that both of them had. With Noah having to stay up all night for his brother to call him, yet Dave had to deal with something even worse.


	21. Brother Bonding and Suspiciousness

The brothers were sitting alone in a living room on the couch while their parents were asleep.

"So what just happened? Mom got worried sick that you've been gone for a few more hours after your date!" Noah asked Dave.

Yes, normally, Noah wouldn't care about where Dave was at, but the only reason why he's only asking would be because of the fact that he hates how his parents gets easily worried about his younger brother not being home on time.

Dave sighed, feeling like it would be a long story for him to explain in detail on what just happened.

"Well, you see, Noah, after we finished up our date at Fantasy Shell, we've decided to walk to her house and hang out for a while. I figured that you wouldn't really care though, so Sky and I have decided to spend some time alone in her bedroom while her parents work. Then the next thing that happened, her ex-boyfriend walked in on us, and then he started screaming at the both of us! It was a long story! Sky has been hiding her secrets, Keith found out, and then he's tried killing her! He ended up making a major cut on Sky's leg, and she was bleeding, like fast!" Dave explained as Noah's eyes widened.

"What?! Her ex-boyfriend's tried to kill her ONLY because you two are dating now? Wow, if I have to be honest little brother, her ex-boyfriend sounds like a more crazy version of you from the time when you found out the old truth in Sky's audition tape," Noah replied, when Dave nodded and sighed.

"I know, Noah. Keith and I ended up fighting after he cut Sky's leg, and I was able to kick him out of the house and call the ambulance. Dr. Hartman said that she's gonna be in a cast for a few weeks after her surgery. She needs more blood since she's lost like 30% of it. I'm the same blood type as Sky, so I'm willing to give up some of it for her. What's also bad is that there's a tournament coming up next week! It would disappoint Sky so much if she knows that she's gonna be in a cast by that time! The doctor did say that she might heal quicker than three weeks if he receives an enough amount of blood for Sky," Dave responded.

"Wow, brother. That's gonna be one huge situation for you and your girl. What are you gonna do now?" Noah asked. Dave sighed more.

"I have a meeting with Dr. Hartman Monday evening just so I can donate my blood to Sky. I'm not sure who else I could ask. Sky means more than everything to me, and I'll do ANYTHING for her to be able to participate in the tournament. Otherwise, I should blame myself for becoming a huge distraction to her..." Dave said as he looked down at his feet, feeling slightly guilty that there's a huge chance that his girlfriend won't compete in the tournament.

"Gee, that sounds like a bummer. Don't blame yourself just because Sky got hurt by her ex. It's not your fault. Plus, who else would be able to give up some of their own blood to her?" Noah asked more, looking at Dave, who's still staring down at his own feet.

"I don't know, Noah. I know you're blood type A, so that's not gonna work. I'll have to ask either Zoey, Mike, Ella, or Topher, or maybe other people that they know individually, which reminds me! I need to tell them what happened since Sky was supposed to go to practice tomorrow AND everyday until the tournament comes!" Dave replied as he tilted his head up more, keeping his eyes wide open.

"Luckily, you don't work tomorrow, so you might as well explain everything to them in the morning. I can still drive you to see Ella if you want?" Noah offered, realizing that he's starting to care for his brother a bit more since their conversation started.

He knew that their parents would want Dave to be happy, and he feels like he would be a better person by showing at least some sympathy for his little brother at a time like this.

"I think I need to tell Mike and Zoey first. They're really close to Sky, but I'll be sure to tell Topher and Ella as well," Dave answered as he turned his head to Noah.

He nodded a bit, feeling slightly understandable.

"I'm not sure where Mike, Zoey, and I could meet at. I need to call them and tell them what happened!" Dave said more and facepalmed, still feeling stressed out about the situation he has to go through.

"I don't care. I can still drive you to either of their houses if you want? I kinda felt bad for what happened to your girlfriend, brother, and...ugh...I thought it would make me a better person to maybe help you out a bit...mom and dad have been complaining to me so many times, thinking that I refuse to pick you up after the date and...yeah," Noah replied as he sighed more.

A surprise showed up on Dave's face. After hearing Noah's selfless offer, he understood how much it bugged Noah for their parents to be very over-protective and sick about Dave's long absense, just like the time where he was left alone at Pahkitew Island after Shawn won the millions.

"You would do that for me, Noah?" he asked, studying the expression on Noah's face, where it didn't look as sarcastic as it usually was.

He nodded slowly as a response.

"Wow...this is like the first time that I've heard you saying something so nice in a long time...you know, Noah, I still love you for who you are. I don't care if you're lazy or sarcastic. You're my older brother! Despite the fact that we don't talk much...you're like a guardian angel to me when I have nobody else to talk to.." Dave replied, knowing Noah's soft spot for the love of his brother.

Noah cracked a smile after hearing Dave saying something as nice as the last time someone complimented him.

"Thanks little brother..." he replied, which made Dave smile even more.

Dave didn't even hesitate to try to hug his brother, so he scooted close to Noah, and wrapped his arms around his back.

Noah frozed for a few seconds, feeling awkward from Dave hugging him. He didn't really mind that much since he's used to getting hugged by random strangers around him.

Just then, Noah has decided to return his embrace, and hugged Dave for almost like the first time in his whole life.

Both of them smiled and had their eyes closed while having their brother bonding time.

Back at Duncan's house, half of the ropes around him were chewed and cut out as Duncan was still in the process of trying to free himself after being tied too tightly by Keith.

He pulled out his own arms firmly, with his hands stuck inside of the remaining loops of rope around his hips.

Duncan grunted, ignoring the painful sharp drag on his hands while trying to pull them out.

After a minute later, he was able to yank his hands out of them as he stood up and shake the remaining ropes off of himself.

"Ugh! Finally! Been stuck here for over an hour in these ropes! Ugh!" Duncan said to himself before he started running out of his house.

The thing is, he didn't know where Sky lives, so he pulled out his skull design-cased smartphone to call Zoey since they're close friends.

Duncan has waited for a while for Zoey to pick up her call until she has finally answered.

"..Hello...?" Zoey's tired voice greeted over her line of the phone as Duncan's heart was pounding from anxiety, feeling scared that something horrible has already happened.

"Oh thank god, Zoey! Sorry to wake you up, but I have a major issue that I'm dealing with right now!" Duncan replied, hearing the non-energetic voice of Zoey accepting his call.

"Duncan?! What's wrong?! What's going on?!" Zoey started asking questions after hearing Duncan's voice shake from hesitation and anxiety. She sounded wide awake after hearing Duncan's voice on the phone.

Duncan wasn't really sure on how to explain the situation he was currently dealing with. Since it's been an hour, he knew something could've happened to Sky and Dave after Keith left Duncan tied up in the living room.

"Zoey, Keith is going psycho path now! He just came over to my house, and he showed me a video that he's discovered involving both Sky and Dave at the finale. He found out that Sky was cheating behind his back, and then, he got super mad! He's threatened to hurt both of them, and I've tried to stop him, but that douche ended up placing me in those ropes, which took me an hour to get out of! God Zoey, I'm really scared now!" Duncan explained in rush, which made Zoey gasp.

"Oh no! The last time I've seen Sky and Dave, they went on a date to Fantasy Shell. I don't think he knows that they were there. Plus, I think their date was over like a few hours ago," Zoey replied, with her voice croaking with worry after hearing Duncan's explanation.

"Yeah, I don't think there's any way that Keith would know that they were at a restaurant before. God damn it, Zoey, I have a feeling that he might've stopped at Sky's house and did worse shit!" Duncan replied and facepalmed.

"Yeah, I think he might've done something to Sky at her house, because I don't think there's anyway that Keith would know where Dave actually lives! Lets go check there! I'm on my way, just let me wake up a bit, okay?!" Zoey said as Duncan nodded.

"Meet me at my house just so we could walk to Sky's house! I don't know where she lives, so that's why I've decided to call you," Duncan responded and noted.

They've concluded their small talk over the phone, while Duncan remained waiting for Zoey outside of his house.

After fifteen minutes, Duncan looked at his left when Zoey appeared at his sight right after she called his name. "Duncan!" she exclaimed.

Duncan ran up to her soon after she ran up to him. "Zoey!" he called her name back. They've paused and looked at each other, feeling extremely worried and concerned about the couple that Keith was after.

"Do you know the shortest way that we can take to her house?! We need to check on Sky PRONTO!" Duncan asked as Zoey nodded.

"Yeah, just follow me, and I'll show you where she lives!" Zoey instructed him before they start taking off running.

Duncan never really cared for the fact that he's showing his good side. His attempt on trying to be the baddest man that everyone knew got him into the worst position in prison after blowing up Chris's cottage, which was why he's showing a lot of care for Sky.

He also knows how much she means to Zoey, and would do anything to keep her happy despite the fact that she's already going out with Mike.

It took them about five minutes to get to Sky's house. The night sky was still pitch black with many constellations decorating the high view reflecting the light shining down over their area.

Right when they appeared, both of them noticed the front door being wide open, which brought more concern for Duncan and Zoey.

Zoey gasped when Duncan's eyes widen a lot, assuming that Keith must've broke into her house.

"SKY!" Zoey shouted her name as the both of them ran in and entered the house.

They've entered through the living room, and both of them gasped, when Duncan turned on the light switch.

Their eyes drew a lot of attention to the living room carpet that has a spotted blood stain trail coming through from the other room.

"Oh my gosh!" Zoey reacted as her and Duncan started following the stain track.

Duncan's heart raced, feeling like he was already too late to stop Keith from doing something extremely rash and illegal in Sky's house.

"Oh no, Zoey...I think we're too late! Keith must've killed either Sky or Dave already!" he replied, feeling even more worried than Zoey.

"Duncan, just calm down! Lets hope that Sky's gonna be okay, okay?" Zoey responded as she placed her hands over Duncan's shoulders.

Both of them looked at each other while Duncan nodded.

So they've decided to follow the blood trail coming out of the living room, to the kitchen, and into the hallway.

Both of their hearts were beating fast as they were walking slowly through the hallway.

The trail stopped to the stairwell in Sky's house, yet their eyes were still wide from having to follow the spotted track.

Just then, they've decided to tip toe upstairs with Zoey following Duncan from behind.

Duncan had his head tilted all the way up while walking on the stairsteps while Zoey examined a small blood spot on every step of the stairwell they're taking.

Her eyes squinted from suspicion on where the blood was actually coming from.

As soon as they got to the top of the stairwell, they've started noticing more blood-spotted tracks bigger than the ones they've seen downstairs.

Both of their eyes widened even more, when the trail slowly lead them to the first door on the right side of the hallway.

"Oh god...is this Sky's room?!" Duncan asked as both of them paused and stared at the trail being tucked under the white door with a golden handle.

Zoey's heart raced even more as she nodded.

"Yes, oh no! That IS her room!" she answered, placing her hands on Duncan's shoulders from right behind, feeling anxious to head inside of Sky's room with Duncan.

They started walking forward slowly, right when Duncan placed his hand on the door knob.

He slowly and gently turned it. After opening the door, Duncan pushed the door fast as Zoey released her hands from Duncan's shoulders.

She quickly turned on the light switch, presenting a huge mess in Sky's room.

"Oh my god..." Zoey reacted, feeling her heart drop when she noticed Sky's trophies being knocked down from the drawers, and also other minor objects in her room that are broken.

Duncan looked even more terrified while he was looking at Zoey's direction, noticing an unexpected mess in Sky's room.

Just then, both of them gasped, startled, and screamed at the same time, after noticing a huge amount of dark blood stained on the carpet right next to Sky's bed, with a bloody dagger, Sky's dress, and her blue-cased smartphone next to a rug-sized blood spill.

Duncan and Zoey hugged from the fright that they've had after discovering the blood and a couple of suspicious objects that gave them a big hint.

Duncan can feel a sting of tears escalating in his eyes, feeling guilty for breaking Zoey's promise earlier.

They've released their quick embrace, feeling awkward after cuddling from fright.

"God damn it!" Duncan cursed, feeling like he has the urge to cry, suspecting that Keith must've already gotten Sky.

Zoey looked at Duncan in a concerned expression as he got down on his knees, feeling like he's about to cry after losing his good ol' classmate of his.

"Duncan!" Zoey called his name, also feeling like she has the urge to cry since Sky's her best friend.

She got down on her knees, sitting next to Duncan when his tears started streaming down his face.

"Zoey, this is all my fault! I shouldn't have told Keith Dave's name no matter how much that asshole bugs me! I swear, I didn't think he would stalk his profile to result him finding the finale video!" Duncan rushed on confessing his guilt as he crossed his arms.

He's never felt so horrible before in his whole life. It's not that hard for him to blame himself for telling Keith Dave's name, leading him to find out the actual truth that Sky's been hiding.

Zoey frowned more after Duncan shows remorse of Sky being hurt ALL because he gave away Dave's name. Duncan felt selfish for his previous actions when Keith wouldn't leave him alone for that matter.

Zoey didn't say anything, yet she feels even more sad that her good friend was in deep trouble, so she ends up placing both of her hands over Duncan's shoulders, sympathizing his self-guilt.

They've sat for a minute, grieving over Sky, who thought that she was either killed or hurt. Just then, Zoey started wondering about Dave, so she ends up releasing her comforting embrace from Duncan.

"Dave!" she exclaimed his name, which drew Duncan's attention to Zoey.

Duncan also began to wonder about him too, thinking that Keith may have not went after Dave since he doesn't know where he lives.

"I've gotta call Dave to see if he was okay!" Zoey said as she pulled out her pink white-dotted cased iphone to call him.

"Oh man, Zoey, I just hope nothing happens to that poor guy!" Duncan replied as Zoey placed her iphone next to her ear.

Dave and Noah were still up and awake, still having their brotherly bonding time in the living room. Dave can hear his phone ring from his jean pocket as he pulled it out to see who was calling him.

"Oh my god! It's Zoey! I need to tell her the news!" Dave said, as he slide the accept call button on the screen of his smartphone.

"ZOEY!" Dave yelled her name after accepting her call, with Zoey calling Dave's name back.

"Oh my god, Zoey, thank god you've called me! I have some REALLY bad news to share!" Dave responded over the phone as Zoey felt like he's already known what happened.

"Me too, Dave! It's about Sky!" Zoey cried over the phone more, which widen Dave's eyes.

"You already found out?!" he asked in an anxious tone of voice.

"Yes! Duncan and I went over to Sky's house, and we've found so much blood coming from her room! Do you already know what happened?!" Zoey replied and explained a bit, when Dave nodded.

"Here, Zoey, why don't you meet me at my house so I can explain everything to you?! I know what happened!" Dave offered, which took Zoey a few seconds to reply.

"Okay! Can I take Duncan with me?! We're definitely worried about Sky, and he needs to know your side of the story! He's also got some things to say!" Zoey asked.

Dave had mixed feelings for Duncan being there. He's already assuming that him and Zoey are great friends, yet he's not sure if wants him here since he's his brother's greatest enemy.

He ended up sighing in reply.

"I guess that would be okay...he seems like he knows Sky well when they're in good terms..." Dave reluctantly agreed, which relieved Zoey.

"We'll be right over, Dave! Where do you live?" Zoey asked.

Dave told her his address before the both of them concluded their calls, with Zoey and Duncan getting ready to head over his house.

"So like...who's coming over now?" Noah asked, knowing that Dave has invited a couple of people over to their house.

Dave looked at Noah, yet he didn't answer since he felt anxious to tell him who.


	22. Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right

Noah looked at Dave while raising one of his eyebrows, looking curious and suspicious on who Dave agreed to come over, as he looked back at his brother and gulped.

"Well...?" Noah asked more while Dave was sitting still remaining silent. Dave's heartbeat started pumping fast, nervous to tell Noah who's coming over to their house at that time.

"Uhhhh..." he began to speak, while Noah's eyes were still glued to Dave, waiting for his answer.

"Noah...I don't know how you're going to react to this...but..." Dave started answering more, slowly and nervous as he began to answer Noah's question.

Taking place outside of their house, his older brother's nasal voice yelled with a "WHAT?!" that scared the night birds off of their roof and the street wires, switching back to the scene where Dave has fully answered Noah's question.

"Duncan's coming over?! Are you kidding me, little brother?! Do you even remember what he did to me in the past back in elementary school, middle school, AND Total Drama?!" Noah's high tone of voice asked, making Dave scared of his reaction to what he just told him.

"You guys haven't even talked to each other for like...three years! Don't you think that it's already in the past?! What if Duncan changed for the better?!" Dave argued back a bit, yet Noah's eyebrows were still scrunching from anger.

"I don't care! I'm not gonna sit here and talk to you with Duncan along with Zoey. Ugh, I'm going to bed! Goodnight, David!" Noah replied with a grumpy tone of voice, still annoyed that Dave will be allowing Duncan inside of their house.

Dave was annoyed with his older brother, not being able to take this situation well than what he has expected. He understood that Noah will always have hatred for Duncan no matter what. He can't change that obviously.

Even though, he felt like his past with Sky was a lot worse than Noah's past with Duncan, at least Dave was mature about starting fresh with her. He thought that his brother was smarter than this considering the fact that he's only two years older.

Heck, he can't force his brother to work things out with Duncan. He's just afraid that the both of them will end up getting into a huge argument when Sky's injury is more important to worry about.

"Ugh, whatever," Dave said to himself after Noah exited the living room. At least his brother was a bit supportive before Dave told him that Duncan will be coming over along with Zoey, so that's something.

He sat back down on the couch, waiting for them to stop by at his house.

Later while waiting in the living room, Dave automatically got up from the couch and ran to the door after hearing the knock.

He opened the door, expecting Duncan and Zoey at his sight. "Dave!" Zoey exclaimed his name as she got down to hug him.

"Hey Zoey!" he replied, returning his hug.

Zoey looked concerned at Dave's face having a few scars. She didn't bother to ask him about it since she's having a feeling about what really happened.

"What's up, little man?" Duncan asked, with Dave looking slightly anxious after seeing his presense.

"Nothing...come in guys! I need to explain to you what EXACTLY happened!" Dave replied in rush, ignoring his mini fear of Duncan.

The three of them settled in the living room shortly after, on a comfortable couch that Dave was sitting at before they've arrived.

He was sitting towards Zoey and Duncan, getting ready to explain the whole situation that brought so much curiosity for them about what happened to Sky.

"So wait, before I explain something to the both of you, why were you guys at Sky's house?" Dave asked, squinting at Zoey and Duncan.

Duncan took a big breath, getting ready to explain how it all started.

"Okay, so you see, I've known Sky as a classmate in some of my fun electoral classes back in middle school, and I know Zoey has known her like a sister too, so, we were pretty close and-" Duncan started answering before he was interrupted.

He's decided to talk about how much he's known Sky before getting into detail about how he and Zoey has decided to run over to her house.

"Really?! She was one of your close classmates back in middle school?! That was strange because she's never told me that much about you before. Although, I did tell her that you've always bullied my older brother during our school years," Dave said, which brought a slight surprise on Duncan's face.

"Well...yeah! Sky and I always work on our projects together back then. Those were some good years that we've shared, and wait a minute...are you actually Noah's younger brother?!" Duncan asked, remembering his past with Noah.

He can see how the both of them are really related to each other. He didn't know Dave much since Dave was only two grades below him and Noah.

It also brought Duncan a big hint because Noah was the only victim that he's bullied in his early school years, which was why he's asked Dave if they're related.

Dave was nervous when Duncan asked him that question, yet he was brave enough to tell him his honest answer.

"Yes, and I've only known you because you've been bullying him throughout his school years! He could've had a better time in high school, ya know what I mean?!" Dave answered, feeling angry for what Duncan has done to his brother that made him feel introverted and anti-social.

Duncan sighed a bit, regretting the fact that he's responsible for Noah's reserved personality, which also made Dave pessimistic from Noah neglecting his care for him in the past.

Since Duncan's changed, he's showing remorse for what he's done to Noah in the past, and he knows that his bad boy days are over since he cares for his good friend, Zoey, even more.

"Look...I'm sorry for picking on your brother, okay? I know I deserve to be in juvie and prison because I've beaten him up before...and...I don't know...but look. It's in the past right now, so I kinda want to leave it behind because my bad boy days are already over, and I haven't even spoken to Noah since Total Drama World Tour..." Duncan slowly apologized and explained, while Dave's eyes widen a bit, hearing an unexpected soft side of him.

Dave sighed in response, understanding Duncan, and remembering to himself to let go what's in the past.

"You're right. We need to leave what's in the past and stick with what we have now, just like what Sky and I did when we've reunited. I've told Noah that you two were coming, but he would rather not talk to any of you guys, so I guess we're gonna be the only ones talking about this situation," Dave replied, sympathizing Duncan's story.

Duncan nodded a bit before it went silent, and before Zoey spoke in the middle of their slow conversation.

"Um guys, shouldn't we worry about what happened to Sky instead of getting to know each other?! I feel like we're going a little off topic here," Zoey spoke, with a concerned expression on her face.

"Oh right! Sorry! Now Duncan, what made you and Zoey come over to her house? Tell me exactly what you two were doing," Dave asked, keeping his sight towards Duncan.

Duncan sat up from his own spot of the couch, moving to Zoey's front while facing Dave, getting ready to explain what happened.

"Well, you see, Dave, Keith stopped by earlier that night to show me some kind of finale video that was on the Total Drama Pahki-whatever Island fanpage. He saw a thumnail of you and Sky kissing, so we've decided to watch, and let me tell you, I felt bad for what happened to you and Sky back then, and I felt bad that Keith has been cheated on behind his back too. I've been telling him that he needs to let it go, but mannn! He was so stubborn, and he's threatened to kill BOTH of you! I've tried to stop him, but he ended up tying me into those sharp ass ropes that took me over an hour to get out of! I figured that you guys might be in trouble while I was being held hostage in my own living room! That's what made me call Zoey to find out what just happened," Duncan explained the beginning of his summary.

This brought so much curiosity to Dave on how Duncan knows Keith, and how Keith discovered the video that shouldn't be on the fan page anymore.

"So wait...how did you know Keith?! And how did he find out about the finale video that was on some Total Drama fan page?" Dave asked more, squinting his eyes from suspicion.

Duncan wasn't hoping for him to ask questions that made him even more suspicious than before.

He sighed, knowing that he has no choice but to answer Dave with all honesty.

"Keith and I used to be good buddies. The matter of fact, he was the one who bailed me out of juvie. He's only told me that he found the total drama fan page link on your profile. That's basically it," Duncan answered calmly, which brought a confused expression on Dave's face.

"The Total Drama fan page link?! What?! What's it doing on my profile? I don't remember it being it there," he responded, which also turned Duncan's facial expression to confusion.

"Then could it be possible that someone may have hacked your account and then add the link maybe? Or have you had it on your profile for a long time that you forgot it's still there?" Zoey asked, suggesting ideas of how the link existed on Dave's page.

"I don't know, I swear! I don't remember having some fan page link being on my profile! I still go on the fan page since I'm a member, but I don't remember having that link being accessible on my profile!" Dave answered, knowing what his brain was telling him.

It looks like they have another mystery on their hands, yet they've decided to push that topic out of the way FOR NOW. Dave can just remove the link when he logs on to his email account the next time he uses a computer.

"So Dave, tell me what happened to Sky! Was it HER blood that Duncan and I have discovered at her house?! Or who's blood was it?!" Zoey started interrogating Dave as he's prepared to explain the full situation.

They're finally getting back to the topic about Sky's serious injury that has occurred.

"Okay, so here's what happened, Zoey. After Sky and I got done with our date at Fantasy Shell, we've decided to go for a walk and rest at her house for a while. We were in her bedroom by that time, and you don't need to know what we were doing since it might disturb you. We were bonding for a couple of hours, and then the next thing you know, Keith bursted in unexpectedly with a sharp dagger in his hand! He was trying to kill Sky first, so I've tried defending her, which got him and I into a HUGE physical fight! THEN he ended up stabbing Sky by the side of her calf, creating a HUGE scar on her leg, and she's lost only 30% of her blood!"

The ending to Dave's last sentense made Zoey gasped before he continued his story.

"Oh my gosh, Dave! That's awful! Is Sky going to be alright?" Zoey reacted and asked before Dave continued.

"Yes Zoey, but I have more bad news to tell you guys. Right when I helped Sky get to the hospital in time, Dr. Hartman has told me that it'll take her three weeks to recover from blood she's lost, so she'll be most likely miss the tournament unless if he gets enough blood donation that he can store into Sky's leg. The more blood we give her, the more likely that she'll heal by the time the tournament comes! She's also gonna be in a cast too after her surgery!" Dave added, bringing more shock inside of Zoey's and Duncan's eyes.

"And what else, Dave?! What blood type is Sky?! I'd like to donate some of my blood to her!" she asked another question, offering her selfless action that she'd like to make for her best friend.

"Sky is blood type O, same type as me, so I'm gonna consider donating some of my blood to her. I'll do ANYTHING for her to be able to compete into the tournament by that time! Are you blood type O, Zoey?" he replied as he was still eyeing towards Zoey, still frowning from the situation along with Duncan.

He's happy that Zoey wants to help too, until her answer brought a frown on Dave's face.

"Sadly, I'm not. I'm only blood type B," she answered with a sorrow look on her face. She felt disappointed that her and Sky are different blood types.

Dave frowned more as he started looking at Duncan. Duncan also shook his head as his answer.

"Actually, I don't know what blood type I am," he answered the look on Dave's face, sighed wishing that he could help too.

"Maybe I could ask Mike! I'm pretty sure he can help out too!" Zoey exclaimed, with Dave's smile returning on his face.

"That would be wonderful, Zoey! I could probably ask Ella and Topher too. I'm really sure Ella would be delighted to help out Sky since she's very caring!" Dave responded, brainstorming possible friends who can help out.

"That's awesome, and I better tell Sky's coach about what happened to her, and then maybe she can tell Sky's team-mates that her leg is in a serious condition! We'll have plenty of people who might have the same blood type as Sky!" Zoey also responded with more ideas in her head.

"Yeah! Oh yeah, if we're gonna see Sky's coach, we better do it in the morning tomorrow at like nine or something, because tomorrow evening, Dr. Hartman will be sending his local cop to my house just so he could get my side of the story of what happened. The cop needs to find Keith as soon as possible! Which reminds me! What is his last name?" Dave warned and asked, eyeing on the both of them.

"His last name is Stockhammer, and dude, I wanna help too. I don't care about losing my blood anyway. I could be blood type O too, who knows," Duncan answered Dave's question, with the addition of his offer to help Dave.

"Oh thank you so much, Duncan! Stockhammer, gotta keep that in my mind now. I'm so glad that you guys came over to talk about what we're going to do! But right now...I'm really tired. I had a big night, having to fight Keith and then help Sky to get to the hospital after getting a cut on her calf!" Dave replied with a yawn, knowing that he should be in bed by now.

"Yeah, I really wanna go back to bed. I had a big night too, having to find out what happened to Sky, so I guess we'll see you tomorrow, Dave! Mike can drive us to see Coach Jones!" Zoey said as she stood up from the couch along with Duncan.

"And I hope the conversation will go well between you and the cop. Well, night Dave. It's nice getting to know you. Lets go, Zoey," Duncan followed along, exiting the living room at Dave's watch.

Dave has decided to sit in the living room and think about the scenario he's going through. He had his elbows sitting on his knees as he was eyeing down on the floor, feeling exhausted and frustrated from the night he's gone through.

Okay, so he doesn't think Duncan's "too" bad. He knew he should give him a chance since he knows Sky, and the fact that he wants to be on her support during this cause.

Knowing Zoey, he can trust her due to her kindness and her friendship with Sky. Although, him and Mike have turned out to be pretty good pals ever since he came over to watch Sky practice for her upcoming tournament.

He got up, and slowly walked to his room, getting ready for bed. Since Noah and Zoey don't have the same blood type as him and Sky, who else could be blood type O?

**(AN: Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter's turning out to be boring than the other chapters. I just want to get in detail for the plot on what should happen before something bigger will even happen. Plus, I'm really looking forward to writing another new Total Drama FanFiction, and I have some ideas/requests listed on my profile! I'm predicting that my Skave story will go up to 30 chapters since I believe it's only 60% done! Plus, I might need a week break after this story is complete! I still hope you're enjoying it so far! Again, I apologize for going super slow than before! I'll try to speed up a bit since I'm still looking forward to writing more stories!)**


	23. Help and Make Up

It's a Sunday morning, and Dave was still devastated about last night, when Keith came in unexpectedly and intended to hurt Sky on purpose after finding out that she's been cheating on him behind his back at Pahkitew Island.

He was with Zoey when they were entering the white building that Sky goes to for her gymnastics practice. Mike has also decided to come along since he's off shift on Sunday mornings.

Mike was one of the people that Dave asked, who doesn't know his blood type just like Duncan.

"Guys, we need to ask everyone today because I have an appointment with Dr. Hartman tomorrow at 6 P.M.! Sky's gonna have to get the blood all she needs to heal pronto! The tournament's this Friday! I can't let her miss that!" Dave notified Mike and Zoey as the three of them entered the white building.

"We'll come with you, Dave! I also need your doctor to tell me what blood type I am because I'd like to help your girlfriend too," Mike replied with a genuine smile on his face.

"That's really nice of you, pal! Also, when we get done talking to Sky's coach, could we stop at Ella's house? I need to ask her about the same thing!" Dave asked, with Mike nodding in reply.

"Sure! Sky sounds like she's gonna need all of the blood that we can give her for her leg to get better. It's just terrible what happened last night!" Mike answered and frowned, sympathizing what happened during that Saturday night after their date.

"Yeah, and I need to talk to Lindsay too! Maybe her and Tyler would have the same blood type as you, Dave!" Zoey added as they've entered the large gym room.

A few gymnasts were prepping themselves before they start practicing over the obstacle courses, while Dave, Zoey, and Mike spotted the coach standing right beside the front of the bleachers.

The female curly blonde coach started noticing them, watching them walking up to her.

"Good morning, folks! Are you hear to watch the practice again?!" the young coach greeted as she turned to them.

"Actually Coach Jones, we have some very bad news to tell you..." Zoey replied with a sorrow frown on her face, making the coach look curious and anxious, getting ready to hear what Zoey's going to say.

"Okay...what's it about? And I haven't seen you quite often before, young man. May I ask you who you are?" the coach asked as she turned her head to Dave. He gulped a bit, getting ready to explain the whole situation. Het let out a big breath before he spoke.

"Coach Jones, my name is Dave. I am Sky's boyfriend, and I'm really sorry to tell you this, but she's at the hospital!" Dave introduced himself as he stood in front of Mike and Zoey.

The coach's blue eyes widened after hearing the news coming from Sky's boyfriend.

"At the hospital?! What happened?!" the coach started questioning Dave, raising her voice a bit, shocked to hear about Sky getting hurt.

"Sit down, and we'll explain what happened. That's why we're here now!" Dave answered as him, Mike, Zoey, and the coach sat down on the bottom of the bleachers, prepairing to explain what happened during that night.

While Dave explains his five minute story to the coach, the gymnasts started prepairing themselves to practice over their individual obstacle courses, with Lindsay still waiting at the balance beam.

"Hmmmmm where's Skylar? I can't practice over the beam without her..." Lindsay said to herself, looking around all over the gym, not seeing Sky anywhere.

Just then, she spotted Dave, Mike, Zoey, and the coach talking while sitting down on the bleachers, so she's decided to walk across the gym to ask them if they know where Sky was at.

"Hi guys," Lindsay greeted, that interrupted the important conversation that they were discussing about.

"Hello Lindsay! I was about to call you over!" the coach replied, turning her whole body to Lindsay.

Lindsay can feel a question mark popping up in her head, bringing a puzzled expression to the coach.

"Really? What's it about?" she replied, forgetting about Sky for a moment.

The coach sighed a bit, with her eyes adverted to the floor.

"Lindsay, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your partner is in the hospital," Coach Jones answered slowly, which widened Lindsay's eyes.

"What?! Oh no! Did she get into a car accident on the way?! Or what happened?!" she responded, getting concerned about Sky, her partner.

"Actually, Dave can explain it to you, Lindsay. Plus, we need to ask you something! Very imprtant!" Zoey said as Lindsay looked at her.

"You guys can fill up the story for Lindsay since she's Sky's partner. I might as well tell the other gymnasts about the news since Sky's REALLY important to our team! Maybe I can get some of them to help out if they're the same blood type as her," Coach Jones stood up as she placed the whistle in her mouth.

Lindsay watched the coach walk away before blowing her whistle to warn the other gymnasts.

"OKAY GIRLS! I NEED TO TALK TO ALL OF YOU FOR AN IMPORTANT URGENT MATTER! IF I COULD MEET EVERYONE OUT IN MY OFFICE, I'LL EXPLAIN WHAT RECENTLY HAPPENED!" the coach yelled, catching everyone's attention in the gym.

The seven gymnasts walked away from their courses as they walked up to the coach, standing by the door to exit the gym room, leaving Lindsay, Dave, Mike, and Zoey alone on the bleachers.

Lindsay looked at them confused, wondering about what happened to Sky.

"Blood type?! Did Sky get a huge cut or something?!" Lindsay questioned after hearing the word 'blood' coming from the coach's mouth before she instructed the other gymnasts to meet up with her.

They nodded at her answer.

"You got that right! You would not believe what just happened last night! And we need to ask you the question that has something to do with blood!" Dave responded with a frown on his face.

Lindsay's big blue eyes widen more, getting ready to listen to the story.

Zoey's decided to help Dave explain what happened as well since he had to tell it to five other people he knows so far.

After another five minutes of explanation, Lindsay had the mixture of confusion and concern on her face, feeling bad about what happened to Sky, yet confused on why it all happened.

"Oh my god! That sounds awful!" Lindsay responded the story that Dave and Zoey explained to her.

"Lindsay, I'm guessing you don't know but, do you know what blood type you are?" Zoey asked, looking at her from face to face.

"I think I'm the same type! I'd like to donate some of my blood to Sky!" Lindsay answered in excitement, knowing that she would want Sky to get better, and also lost on what it means to have the same blood type.

Zoey placed her cold hands over Lindsay's shoulders, looking at her seriously from eye-to-eye.

"Woah! Now Lindsay, don't get too excited. You'll have to be SURE on what your blood type is. If you want to help Sky, your blood type has to be O. It can't be A, B, or AB," Zoey slowly explained, making sure that Lindsay can understand what she was trying to say.

"Are you singing the ABC's?! Because I love that song! I could sing it all day!" Lindsay responded in excitement, with her smile bigger than before.

Zoey, Dave, and Mike facepalmed at the same time as they're starting to get frustrated on teaching Lindsay the difference between the four blood types.

"Lindsay, what Zoey's trying to say is, you have to be the same blood type as Sky! I don't know what mine is, which was why I'll be coming with Dave at the doctor's appointment to find out what blood type I am. It's okay if you don't know yours too. The doctor can tell you once he checks your blood," Mike helped out Zoey explain the differences.

Lindsay still looked confused as she's still looking at Mike.

"And what if I'm not Sky's blood type?" she asked, placing her hand behind her golden ponytail.

"Then you can't donate your blood. You have to be blood type O to donate it to Sky," Mike replied, with Dave nodding, looking at Lindsay.

"But why?! Don't all blood look the same?" she asked more, still not learning any differences between different blood types.

"Because we can't mix blood types! It doesn't matter if the blood look the same. All blood are different on the inside. If we mix different kinds of blood, it will kill you!" Dave answered and exclaimed in his lowest tone of voice.

Lindsay looked at Dave for a moment. Not getting what they're talking about. She pretended that she understood anyway.

"Oh okay! No mixing blood, right?" Lindsay smiled a bit as she looked at Zoey.

Zoey smiled back, finally relieved that Lindsay gets it...she thought at least.

"Yeah, exactly! So are you going to be okay with finding out what your actual blood type is? Mike will be doing the same thing, and same goes to Duncan! By the way, do you think you can ask Tyler what his blood type is as well? I'm sure he can help out too!" Zoey responded, calm with Lindsay's absent mind.

Lindsay nodded and grinned.

"Totally! I'll definitely ask my boyfriend!" Lindsay answered, bringing more joy to Zoey's smile.

"Thank you so much! Mike, Dave, and I will be leaving very shortly after your coach talks to the other gymnasts about what happened! She'll have some gymnasts help out if they're the same as Sky. I think some of them might offer if they don't know their blood type either!" she replied.

"Oh okay! Are we gonna check out our blood after practice?" Lindsay asked more.

"Actually, we'll be checking our blood types tomorrow evening since I have an appointment with Dr. Hartman by that time. He won't mind anyone else checking their blood types! He needs all of the blood that we can get for Sky just so she can get better fast!" Dave filled up her question, with Lindsay nodding back at him.

She understood the date, yet was still slightly lost about the blood thing.

"I'll be heading over to Ella's house when we leave. She's one of my good friends, and I'm sure she can help out too!" Dave said as he smiled a bit.

Lindsay didn't know who Ella was, yet her smile widened even more.

"Ooooh is she nice?!" Lindsay asked, curiously yet excited.

"Oh definitely! She's one of the nicest people you'll ever meet, Lindsay! I think you might enjoy her singing if you guys talk to each other!" Dave replied.

About a few minutes later, a couple of gymnasts, along with Coach Jones, entered back into the gym room. They were walking to Dave, Zoey, Mike, and Lindsay, when their heads turn to them.

One of the gymnasts has her medium brown hair tied back with a white elastic hairtie, teal eyes, and also taller than the other one with her.

The other one has ginger hair, longer than the brunette gymnast, with a blue ribbon tied around her ponytail. She has the same eye color as the brunette walking with her.

"Guys! Coach Jones has talked about what happened!" the brunette exclaimed as her, the redhead, and the coach paused in front of them, still standing up, yet looking at the group.

"We're Sky's classmates. We go to practice together for about the past few years. Are you her boyfriend?" the ginger asked, looking at Dave, who's looking back at her.

"Yes! My name is Dave. It's nice to meet you girls," Dave held out his right hand to greet the gymnast.

"Anna," the freckled ginger also introduced herself as she linked her right hand to Dave's, giving him an introducting handshake.

"And my name's Candice. I'm one of the alternates, who works with Sky and Lindsay when one of them was absent," the tanned brunette also introduced herself as she also shook hands with Dave after Anna.

"Dave, the reason why I'm here with those two girls, is because BOTH of them are blood type O, and they would like to donate their blood to Sky since they're good classmates," Coach Jones spoke, placing her right hand on Anna's shoulder, and her left hand on Candice's shoulder.

"Yes, and we know that Sky's an important part of our team! We're sorry to hear about what happened last night!" Anna apologized, sympathizing and looking at Dave.

"Thank you so much, girls! She's also very important to me as well! I'm blood type O too, so I'll be one of those people who will give some of my blood to Sky," Dave thanked and stood up in front of Candice and Anna.

"That's really sweet of you to be able to help your girlfriend out like this! I would totally do the same thing if my boyfriend was in a situation like this! I can tell how much she means to you!" Candice replied as she smiled at Dave. He smiled back at Candice.

"I'll do ANYTHING for her to get better and heal before the tournament comes! I know it seems impossible since she'll most likely be in the cast for a few weeks but-" Dave said before he was interrupted by the coach.

"Oh yes! I forgot to tell you that there might be a possibility that the tournament will delay to a later date. I've watched the news this morning, and it states that we'll have a severe big thunderstorm heading over this Friday at the area, where the tournament will take place in," Coach Jones said, which brought curiosity to Dave about the Olympic Tournament being 'delayed'.

"Delayed?! By how long exactly?!" Dave questioned, still having his puzzled expression on his face.

"If the tournament gets cancelled this Friday, we will move the date to the NEXT Friday, so only about a week if it's possible," the coach answered.

Now that Dave's heard that there's a possibility that the tournament will get delayed to next week, he's hoping that it would actually happen just so Sky would have plenty of time to heal once she gets enough blood stored in her injured calf.

Just then, he wasn't sure on what he should say since he felt like it would be rude to say that he wishes that the tournament will delay, but he knows why.

"I just hope Sky will get better quickly after we donate enough blood to her!" Dave said, with Zoey, Mike, and Lindsay standing up next to him.

"Oh yeah, and when can we donate our blood?" Anna asked, making sure to get the correct date.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Hartman tomorrow at 6 P.M. to give my blood to Sky. You girls can meet up with me if you want. My buddy, Mike, and Lindsay will be checking out what their actual blood type will be," Dave answered as both of the girls nodded.

"That sounds perfect! We'll definitely see you there, Dave! It's nice meeting you! Come on, Lindsay, we need to get back to practice," Candice said, concluding her conversation with the group along with Lindsay following Candice.

"See ya, Candice! See ya, Lindsay! We better get going too since I have to stop at a friend of mine's house. It's nice meeting you, Anna, and it's also nice meeting you too, Coach Jones! I'm glad that we could stop by!" Dave replied as Anna and the coach nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too, Dave! I better get back to practice! See ya later!" Anna also concluded the conversation with Dave, while she turned around to head to the swing bars.

Dave, Mike, and Zoey left the building, getting ready to head over to Ella's house. Mike has planned to only drop off Dave since he knew that Ella can drive him home once he goes to her house.

A while later during the day, Dave was sitting on a comfortable red chair in a decorative living room across from the blue couch Topher and Ella were sitting on.

"Oh no! That was horrible!" Ella reacted to the story Dave told to the both of them, while she placed both of her hands on her cheeks.

Topher had his hand around Ella's waist, and he also frowned at Dave's explanation of what happened from last night.

"I know, right?! I can't believe Keith would do something like this! Sky's NEVER going to talk to him again, I'm sure of that! He's definitely going to get this!" Dave replied in anger, crossing both of his arms.

"That was just TOO far! Way too far, Dave, for what Keith did to your girl," Topher added after he scrunched his eyebrows.

"Yeah, and thanks to him, there's a huge chance she won't be able to compete in the tournament! This is really important to Sky, and it's important to me as well! Gladly, a couple of gymnasts, who works with her, will be able to donate their blood since they're blood type O. I'm also blood type O, so I'm willing to give up some of my blood to Sky, if it means that she'll get better," Dave responded.

"Awwww! That is so sweet of you to give your own blood to Sky! Oh David, I wish I could help you too, but sadly, I'm blood type A," Ella sympathized him, yet she frowned, feeling disappointed that she's not the same blood type as Sky.

"Me too. I'm also blood type A, so I really can't help you out either," Topher also frowned, feeling bad that he won't be able to help as well.

Dave sighed, right before Ella gasped for an idea that popped into her head.

"David, I have a WONDERFUL idea!" Ella said as she stood up, with Topher releasing his gentle arms from her.

Dave tilted his chin up to Ella, looking curiously at her as she walked up to him.

_'Please tell me that she's not going to sing,'_ Dave thought in his head, hoping that she wouldn't clear her throat to prepare for her voice to sing a tune or a solo.

She placed her hands on her knees, bending down while she was looking at Dave.

"Does Sky like flowers?!" Ella asked, with a big smile presented on her face. Dave's eyes widened, knowing that this is a better idea than for her to sing.

"I'm not sure actually! Wait, Ella, are you suggesting me to give Sky a bouquet or something when I visit her at the hospital?!" Dave predicted the idea that she's about to tell him. Ella closed her eyes and nodded.

"Why yes! That's exactly what I think you should do when you see her!" she replied while locking both of her fingers together.

Dave looked at her for a moment, yet he smiled.

"Ella...That is...A FANTASTIC IDEA! I kinda thought your idea involves singing, but-" Dave exclaimed before he was interrupted.

"Oh, would you like me to sing you a get well song for Sky?!" Ella asked and offered.

"Oh, no thank you, Ella! Maybe you can sing a soft quiet song for Sky if you're planning to visit her sometime!" Dave answered politely as she nodded.

"Yeah babe, we can visit Sky sometimes this week if you'd like," Topher suggested, looking at Ella, showing his handsome smile.

"Oh I would love that, Topher! I would love to see Sky this week, and whisper a song to her!" Ella replied and smiled as she was walking back to her boyfriend.

"Oh yes, David! I have plenty of flowers in the backyard to choose from! Would you like me to help you?" Ella asked, suggesting her offer to help.

Dave nodded in excitement.

"Yes please! I know Sky's favorite colors, and I bet she would love lavendar, white, and sky blue tulips! Do you have any of those?!" he asked, remembering Sky's favorite colors.

"Oh why yes, I do! I've planted some good tulips during spring time! I'll go pick them out right now!" Ella answered, with Topher standing up along with her.

"You go do that, babe. I'll stick with Dave here for a few minutes," Topher said, planting a soft light kiss on Ella's forehead.

She exited the living room as she hummed her way out.

Topher sat down on the other red chair next to Dave.

"So Topher, how was your date with Ella last night? What else did you guys do while I was at Sky's house before that...scenario," Dave randomly asked, starting a conversation to keep them away from boredom, while waiting for Ella to pick out the tulips.

"It was amazing actually. We didn't really do anything else after our date at Fantasy Shell, although we've been spending some time alone at my house for a while. Oh, yeah, I also want to ask you, were you talking about Keith Stockhammer while you were telling that story to Ella and I?" Topher responded and asked, looking at Dave suspiciously. He started thinking about the last name of 'Stockammer'.

"Yes! That's the name! Keith Stockhammer! Do you actually know him?!" Dave exclaimed while he answered Topher's full name suggestion of Keith.

"Yes! I've always HATED that guy! He was my biggest bully ever since I was a kid, which was basically why I grew up to be one of the most vain people in high school before I met Ella after our elimination at TDPI! This one time in middle school, Keith offered me to be in the football team, and I was actually a nerd back then too. I accepted, and then the next thing he did, he gave me a weggie, and hung me up on the goal post, and he even shoved the megaphone up my ass! I've always wanted to do the same to him by forcing him to drink a beetle smoothie, but he would still kick my ass anyday! Ugh!" Topher responded while scrunching his eyebrows, explaining his past hatred for Keith.

Dave's eyes widened, surprised to hear Topher's past experience with Keith. His story has reminded him so much of Duncan bullying Noah back in elementary and middle school.

He wonders if Topher knows Duncan too. Well, he's never recognized Keith nor Topher back then, so they must have been at different schools before.

"Wow, that was awful, Topher! It reminds me so much of how my older brother deals with bullies like him!" Dave reacted to his story.

They've ended up discussing about how Topher has dealt with Keith, still waiting for Topher's girlfriend to return with a bouquet that she's gonna give to Dave.

A minute later, Ella has returned to the living room with a plastic wrap and a pink bow wrapped around the tulips.

"Here ya go, Dave! Best wishes for Sky!" Ella said as she handed the bouquet to Dave. Dave smiled in return.

"Thank you so much, Ella! Those are the exact flowers that I want to give her! Do you think you can drive me home soon? There's a cop that will be coming over to my house this evening, and he's gonna be asking me some questions about Keith," Dave politely replied as he gently claimed the bouquet.

"Why no problem! It's my pleasure to help you out!" Ella nodded and replied with a cute smile on her face.

Dave's decided to hang out with Topher and Ella before going home to wait for the cop to interview him about Keith's attempt of murder.


	24. The Visit

The whole day has passed, and Dave was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for the local cop to stop by and ask him some questions about Keith.

He had the cool colored-scheme tulips in a purple transparent vase at the center of the table, while looking at them, waiting for the cop to arrive at his house.

He was looking forward to visiting Sky tomorrow since he'll be donating his blood along with two other gymnasts who has the same blood type.

He also remembers that Lindsay, Duncan, Mike, and Tyler will be coming along too since they would like to donate their blood, yet they need to know what their type is before considering the decision.

Dave inhaled the beautiful floral scent from the flowers, still thinking about his girlfriend. He felt thankful that Ella has helped him pick out the flowers that he can give her when he visits her that day.

It was evening, and the orange sky outside turned to a dark shade of blue. Just then, he heard the knock on the door.

Assuming that it was a cop, his heart started pounding immediately, feeling anxious to talk to a cop from face-to-face.

Dave gulped and breathe, still feeling nervous than before.

"Okay, relax Dave, it's only a cop. He'll just ask you a few questions. Nothing to be afraid of. No big deal. Besides, you'll see Sky tomorrow! Be happy about that!" he said to himself as he got up from the chair.

He started walking towards the door slowly. He can feel himself shake from anxiety.

Dave placed his right hand on the door knob, and turned slowly, opening the whole door lightly.

An over-weight, dirty blonde, middle-aged man in a blue cop uniform was presented at Dave's sight. His expectation is correct!

Dave's heart was racing, and his eyes were wide.

"Good evening, sir! I'm the local cop that Dr. Hartman has told you about! May I come in?" the cop asked kindly. Dave nodded in response.

"Yes please! Are you here to ask me some questions about Keith?" he responded, while allowing the cop in the house.

"Yes sir! I'm only here for a few minutes to ask you a few important questions that I'd like to know! I just want to get to know your side of the story. Don't be afraid, I'm not gonna arrest you randomly like that. That's not how the world works, right?" the cop replied and laughed a bit, still entering the house while Dave closed the door.

Dave also let out his friendly chuckle at the officer's response. "Yeah!" he said.

The both of them settled themselves at the kitchen table Dave was sitting at before the cop arrived.

Same story that Dave has told to other people before, he explained the local cop on what happened, with every single part of the detail that occurred from the night, where Sky was injured by her ex-boyfriend, when he was trying to attempt murder.

A few minutes later, both of them finished up sharing each other's stories.

Dave mostly explained about what Keith has done, and the cop mostly explained about his suspicions about the guy who sounds familiar to him.

"It's nice to hear your story, Dave! I'm familiar with that guy you're describing to me. Do you know his last name?!" the cop asked, after sharing their explanations.

"Well, I just asked a good couple friends of mine who knows Sky, and his last name is Stockhammer. His full name is Keith Stockhammer," Dave answered, remembering his full name.

The cop looked at Dave with surprise, feeling like he's already known that name.

"Stockhammer! I think I remember this guy! He was arrested for doing drugs in the alley along with some other teens his age. It was only a few years ago though," the cop responded as he snapped his sausage fingers.

Dave remembered Dr. Hartman telling him about how Keith sounded a lot like the teens who were bad influence on doing drugs and alcohol.

"Really?! That was so ironic since Dr. Hartman told me that he's met some guys, who were dressed like Keith, who does bad stuff in the alley! He's told me that they've done meth and pot before!" Dave replied, shocked to hear that Keith was a drug dealer before.

"Yeah, him and Duncan used to do drugs together back when they were a Freshmen. Duncan has caused more trouble than Keith, so he's been in juvie longer than him. They were good pals too! Yet they argue sometimes," the cop replied, giving Dave more story of how the cop has dealt with them.

Their conversation lasted longer than expected since the cop was supposed to ask more questions about Keith. It's not too long though since it was only fifteen minutes of talk.

Finally, they've decided to conclude their conversation since it was getting more late for the cop to be in the house.

"I appreciate your time, Dave, and I would like to thank you for giving me your full story on what exactly happened that night! I'll try to track down Keith, and get his wrists in those cuffs as soon as possible! You have a safe night, alright?" the chubby cop stood up from the chair, with Dave following his actions.

"You too, Officer! Thanks so much!" Dave replied, feeling satisfied about answering his easy questions.

The both of them concluded the conversation, while the cop left Dave's house. He thought that this went as well as he's expected since at most times, he would be uncomfortable on talking to a cop.

Dave went to bed after having the conversation with the officer. He had to sleep early since he has to work early.

On the next day, he went to work, and it was just like another normal ordinary day for him. His wake up routine from Noah, and his patience on working at Pizza Parlor were still exactly the same as every single day.

The only thing that he has on his mind is Sky. He remembers the appointment that he has with Dr. Hartman, and he also remembers to bring the flowers and his friends before visiting her at the hospital.

The day went fast, yet slow at the same time for Dave. It went fast since he was at work, and it was slow since he had to wait for a few more hours until he can see Dr. Hartman.

When it was about a quarter until six o' clock P.M., Dave got into Mike's van, while carrying the bouquet filled with tulips. He was sitting at the passenger seat.

While Mike was driving, the two gymnasts, Candice, and Anna, were sitting in the second row of the van with Lindsay between them, along with Duncan and Tyler, who were sitting in the way back.

"I'm really glad that you have a van that fits the seven of us in, Mike! I hope all of us are blood type O!" Anna said.

Mike smiled in response, keeping his hands firm on the steering wheel.

"No problem, guys! And gals of course!" Mike replied awkwardly, happy that Dave gets to see Sky again.

Dave took a slight sniff at the tulips that he's holding onto in his hands. He was feeling eager to see her again, although she might not look as good as she was before since she's been in the hospital for a couple of days now.

It wasn't a long drive since they got to the hospital during the evening.

The crew met up with Dr. Hartman at his area in the building, and he notices those three girls and three boys behind Dave after meeting up.

"So it looks like you've brought your friends along, right?" the doctor asked, still noticing the group.

"Yeah! Some of us needs to know our blood type just to see if we can donate it to Sky. I don't know mine, so I wanna find out," Mike answered. The doctor nodded in response.

"Well, I'll be more than happy to check out what your blood type is, sir!" the doctor replied to Mike, giving him a slight smile.

"Anna and I are blood type O. We will like to donate our blood to Sky!" Candice added.

"Fantastic! And how about you fellows? Are any of you blood type O, or are you unsure?" the doctor asked while turning his head to Lindsay, Tyler, and Duncan.

"We don't know our blood type either. We wanna find out what it is though," Duncan answered.

"Okay! So it looks like you two ladies, and Dave are going to donate your own blood first! I will also have to double-check your blood type before doing the surgical procedure. Not that I don't trust any of you, I just think it's a better idea to make sure of it so there wouldn't be any mistakes while transferring your blood to Sky's leg," the doctor replied, turning his head back to Dave, Anna, and Candice.

"Right! We understand! Oh and by the way, Dr. Hartman, will it be okay if I visit Sky first? I wanna give those flowers to her just to wish her luck," Dave asked, still holding the bouquet of tulips in his hands.

"Why certainly, Dave! It's best to let her know that you're gonna be donating your blood along with those gals who are with you now," the doctor answered.

"We're actually gymnasts who goes to practice with Sky," Candice added, letting the doctor know who they are.

The doctor nodded. "I see! It's quite nice of you girls to consider giving blood to Sky since you're classmates with her," he replied and commented.

Candice and Anna smiled as they looked at each other.

"Follow me, Dave, I'll take you to your girlfriend," the doctor kindly ordered, turning around while Dave started following him, with the bouquet still in his hands.

Dave smiled, yet sweat at the same time since he felt nervous on how he'll see Sky with her leg, still bloody just like the last time he's seen her.

They were walking through a hallway, with the doctor leading Dave to Sky's room.

"Here you are, Dave! She's asleep right now, so wake her up softly, and let her know what you're gonna be doing, alright?" said Dr. Hartman after he opened the door.

"Thank you, Dr. Hartman," Dave thanked as he slowly stepped into Sky's hospital room.

"Take your time to talk to her. I'll be right outside of the room when you're ready to donate your blood, Dave," Dr. Hartman noted before closing the door after Dave's enterance.

He nodded at the doctor, and turned his head to the hospital bed presented at his sight. Right after the door was closed quietly.

He can see Sky sleeping peacefully, with her injured leg sticking out of her mint green-knitted blanket.

The scar was covered with a thick white bandage wrapped around, with the blood stain being noticable on the layers of the bandage.

She was also wearing a light green hospital gown, while snuggling onto her comfortable blanket.

Dave slowly walked up to her, as peaceful as it was in the hospital room, he's decided to wake her up by only touching her left arm gently, and lightly.

"Sky...?" he said her name in his lowest tone of voice, close to a whisper, while giving her left arm a gentle pat.

She started moving slowly in response, feeling like she's getting ready to wake up.

After waiting for a few seconds, her eyes started blinking.

Her vision went blurry at first since she was in the process of waking up, but she can recognize who was at her sight based on the color scheme of her vision.

"...Dave?" she responded to him, recognizing his voice and also his appearance.

Dave was happy that he gets to talk to her since he's been worried sick about Sky. Sky can smell a nice fresh scent coming from Dave's hands.

"Hey Sky, I brought you flowers. Are you doing okay since the other night?" Dave awkwardly asked while holding out the flowers for Sky.

Her vision started clearing up after Dave spoke more. Her eyes widened after seeing a bouquet filled with tulips trapped in both of his fists, with a pink bow tied around the stems of the tulips. She slightly gasped, noticing how beautiful they really are.

"Awwww Dave! You brought me flowers?!" Sky asked and exclaimed, placing both of her fingertips over her mouth.

She slowly sat up while studying the tulips that were held in his hands. Dave nodded and made a small smile.

"For you, Sky. I have some things that I need to tell you, which was why I came here to visit you," Dave replied while handing the bouquet to Sky.

She gently claimed the tulips as she took a small sniff at them.

"They are beautiful, Dave! I love them! Thanks so much! It really means a lot after having to stay in the hospital for the past two nights so far!" she exclaimed while looking at the flowers in a loving way.

Sky scooted to her left just so Dave could have enough room to sit next to her on the hospital bed.

"I'm really glad that you like them! Ella actually helped me pick out some flowers that I thought you would like. So anywho, Sky, I have something very important to tell you. I think you might know since you're in the hosptial," Dave replied, studying Sky's curious expression on her face.

"Is it about the surgery that I need to go through? And the fact that my leg is gonna be in the cast?" Sky asked, wondering if that's the topic Dave needs to talk to her about.

His eyes widened at her guess.

"Yeah! how did you know? Did Dr. Hartman tell you about it?" he responded, with Sky nodding as her answer.

"He's told me everything. Literally, I can't feel the strength in my calf anymore since I've lost only thirty percent of my blood. He told me that I need enough new blood that the nurses can store in my leg in order to get better in less than a few weeks! Aw man, there's a tournament coming this Friday! I'll never heal on time! I don't know what to do, Dave! I need to be in this tournament if I'm gonna get somewhere with my Olympian career! This is so screwed up!" Sky exclaimed and answered, feeling frustrated that there's a huge chance that she won't compete in the biggest gymnastics event of the year.

She let out a huge sigh, feeling like she has no hope on pursuing her acrobatic career anymore.

"Hey..." Dave said, placing his hand on Sky's right hand.

She didn't say anything back as she was looking at him, waiting for him to say more.

"Listen, Sky. This is exactly what I wanna talk to you about. Yesterday, Mike, Zoey, and I went to the gymnasium to tell your coach about the news, about you getting injured of course. One of the things that she's told me was that there's a good chance that the tournament might cancel this Friday since we're supposed to expect a thunderstorm that night, which I think would buy some more time for you to heal quick and be back on your feet to compete. She's told me that it might delay to next Friday. Not this Friday, but next Friday," he started explaining the first part of the story that might be good news for Sky.

Her eyes widen more after learning that there's a possibility that the tournament will delay to another week, giving her more hope that she'll be able to participate after getting her cast off, and after her leg gets cured.

"Plus, the doctor has told me that the more blood we donate, the more likely that you'll get better before the tournament, which was why I'm donating my blood, and that's also why I came here to visit you, to let you know that I'm sacrificing some of my own blood for you," he concluded his explanation, making his eyes twinkle from his confession.

Sky was studying Dave's light brown eyes, surprised to hear his planned actions. She was speechless for a moment.

"Dave...! Wow, Dave! You're willing to give up your own blood just so I can compete for the game?" she asked, feeling speechless about what Dave will do.

He smiled more and nodded, and took his time to respond.

"Of course, Sky... I love you!" he answered as he dug his hand under Sky's hand.

He looked at her in the eyes. Just then, she started smiling back slowly.

Both of them were gazing at each other in the eyes. They've kept their smile on their faces for a nice silent moment together.

"Dave...that was the nicest thing that someone has ever done to me in my whole entire life! I'm feeling really speechless about what you're going to do now!...I love you too! I'm so glad that I've met you from Total Drama!" she responded after a one minute silent.

Their fingers were locked together, and their palms were squeezed tight to each other's. Dave smiled more as they've continued to look at each other.

"Me too! I'll do anything for you in order to get back in your game. I know how much winning the tournament means to you, so it's really important to me as well! All I want is your happiness, Sky. By the way, I'm not gonna be the only one donating blood for you. Coach Jones brought a couple gymnasts to me who are the same blood type as you. They're also willing to give up some of their blood just so you can get better soon. Mike, Duncan, Lindsay, and Tyler are here too. They don't know their blood type, so the doctor will check what their blood is before considering donating them to you," he explained more.

Sky's smile widened even more, happy to hear that he's not the only one who's donating his blood to her.

"Who's donating the blood with you? Like which two girls from my class?" Sky asked, wondering which classmates of her's will be donating blood.

"Candice and Anna are donating their blood for you. Both of them are really nice by the way! I'm glad that they're able to help too!" Dave answered.

"Lindsay and I work with Candice whenever one of us was absent! I'm glad that they've came to help! I hope the others have the same blood type as I do! I'm starting to keep my hope, and it's all because of you!" Sky replied, still feeling happy about Dave being able to donate his blood to her.

They've shared their bond in the hospital room. Dave embraced Sky, happy and lucky that she's okay for now. Her leg just needs to heal properly in order to be completely healthy again.

Sky and Dave have spent fifteen minutes alone after discussing the blood donation, the surgery, and also the tournament.

Dave was enjoying his bonding time with Sky, yet he knew that he should leave soon since he needs to donate his blood quickly.

"Sky, I better go soon. I'm really glad that I get to talk to you again, and I'm glad that you're alright after having to lose so much blood from that cut!" said Dave.

He slightly moved himself off of the hospital bed while Sky was watching him.

"I'm really glad that you came and stop by to see me! It really means a lot, especially those flowers that you gave me!" she replied after taking a sniff from the tulips.

"I'll be sure to visit you again whenever I can," Dave replied and smiled.

He gently grabbed Sky's hand, allowing him to hold it. She looked back at Dave and smiled back, hoping that he'll visit her again soon after her surgery.

"Lets hope that the others will be blood type O. I know you need more to get better. I wish you the best luck on your surgery, and lets hope that the tournament will delay to next Friday just so it could have more time to heal, okay?" Dave added more.

Sky smiled and nodded in agreement.

Dave kneeled down a bit to kiss Sky on her forehead.

After planting a soft light kiss on her forehead, her cheeks turned pink and red, with the both of them keeping their smile on their faces.

"Bye Dave!" Sky said, while both of their hands started departing from each other's.

"See ya Sky! Remember, I'll visit you again whenever I can. Good luck on your surgery," Dave concluded his bond with Sky. Their smiles faded since he exited her room.

Sky let out a few tears while embracing the bouquet. She was crying from happiness that he came, yet was upset that she has to go through a tough situation, thanks to Keith.

After closing the door softly behind him, Dave inhaled loudly, ready to have a needle get pierced through his skin to give up some of his own blood. Only for Sky.

"Okay Dr. Hartman...I'm ready..." Dave noted. He felt brave as he's getting ready to donate his blood. Finally for him!


	25. Sky's Parents

The blood donation took only about fifteen minutes, when Dave, Candice, and Anna have donated their blood.

They never complained since they've had the needle piercing into their own skin. Of course, it hurts since it penetrated their lesh, but they never scream or yell like what little kids would do.

They were waiting outside of the door for Duncan, Mike, Lindsay, and Tyler to find out what their blood type is.

They were sitting on the blue chairs, with Dave sitting between the two gymnasts.

He gazed down on the ground, still worrying about Sky. He's glad to visit her and bring her flowers, but he wishes to spend more time with her.

"Do you girls think Sky will get better before the tournament? I know how much it means to her, but if I have to be honest...I kinda wish it would cancel and delay to next Friday. That way, she would have more time to heal," Dave spoke, while looking at Candice and Anna.

They didn't respond yet until a few seconds later, where they've actually had the same thought as Dave.

"Well Dave, I kinda wish it would cancel too. Sky's the best team-mate that we got, and we really wanna win this thing! Coach Jones would be so disappointed if she doesn't compete in this tournament, although, I don't blame Sky for getting hurt," Anna replied, looking at Dave.

"Yeah. This team is nothing without Sky. All we can do is just hope for her to get better. I wish your friends have the same blood type as us," Candice added, also looking at Dave.

He smiled a bit, knowing that he still has hope that things will get better sooner or later.

The three waited more for their friends to check their blood type, so they were slow on their conversation for the most part.

After a few more minutes, Dr. Hartman exited the room, drawing Dave's attention, hoping that someone would actually have blood type O.

"Dave, ladies, I have good news! Mike and Tyler are both blood type O, so they're willing to donate it to Sky!" he announced, which also drew Anna and Candice's attention to the elder doctor.

The three of them smiled, feeling relieved that Sky will get better soon. The three of them stood up from their chairs, looking at the doctor more curiously about Sky's recovery.

"Would that be enough blood for Sky?!" Dave asked, feeling hopeful about her quick recovery.

The doctor frowned a bit, feeling reluctant to answer Dave's question.

"Unfortunately, the blood you guys have donated will make up only 20% of the blood she's lost. She's lost only 30%, so she would only need 10% of blood for her leg to heal quickly. I can still transfer the blood to Sky's leg, but if that's how much blood you guys have got, then I'm afraid that she's gonna be in the cast longer than the tournament coming up this Friday. Do any of you happen to have any family members who might be the same blood type too?" he answered and explained.

"I've asked my brother, and he's blood type A. I could prolly ask one of my parents," Dave answered.

"Both of my parents are blood type O! I think they can help too since they knew Sky as one of my classmates!" Anna also answered along with Dave.

The doctor nodded at the both of them.

"How about you, Candice?" he asked and looked at the brunette gymnast.

"Only my dad. I could ask him too," she answered and nodded slowly.

"Sounds like that would be plenty of people. Dave, I also forgot to tell you, I've contacted Sky's parents the night she entered the hospital, and they would like to meet you when her leg gets fully recovered. Both of them are also blood type O, so they're also going to give up some of their blood to their daughter. How does that sound to you?" Dr. Hartman eyed on Dave, explaining more details of how Sky will get recovered properly.

Dave's eyes widen from hearing the news.

"Wait really?! Her parents wants to meet me?" he asked, feeling surprised than before.

"Yes, they believe that you sound like someone who would be Sky's hero, and they would like to thank you for helping her get into the hospital during that time. They were here just earlier before you guys have arrived here," the doctor replied.

Dave's smile widened even more. He's never thought of seeing Sky's parents, so that could be a big day for him once she gets out of the hospital.

"Oh, and doctor, another thing! As soon as the blood surgery thingy is done, when will she get out of the hospital?!" he asked as he locked his hands and fingers together, feeling hopeful that she'll get out as early as she could.

"Well until her parents, Anna's parents, and Candice's father donates their blood to Sky, she will not leave the building for the next few days. Her scar needs to be stitched up properly once the blood transportation is complete. The cast is also required to give her leg extra support, so she'll most likely be leaving the hospital by Wednesday or Thursday. Unfortunately, she won't be competing in the tournament by then. She needs at least a week or two for her leg to heal," the doctor explained more to Dave.

He brought a slight frown, learning that there's no way that his girlfriend can compete in the tournament this Friday.

"Coach Jones has said that the tournament might delay to next Friday since there might be a big thunderstorm heading over that night. Will Sky be able to compete by next week if it get cancelled this Friday?" Candice asked and looked at the doctor more.

His eyebrows rose, after hearing the weather news from Candice.

"She might! As long as she can walk properly, then I'm pretty sure that she'll be able to compete. She'll have plenty of time to recover by then," the doctor answered.

Dave, Candice, and Anna all smiled a bit. Now they're officially hoping that the tournament will get cancelled this Friday.

"One more thing doctor...when can I visit Sky again?" asked Dave, still smiling to hear the positive news.

"You can see Sky again tomorrow after the surgical procedure. Anna, you may need to get your parents here if they're willing to donate their blood, because I need their blood by tonight before doing the surgical procedure the next day. Same goes for your father, Candice, and Dave, once you ask your parents, and if they're the same blood type, be sure to have them meet me here if they have time!" he answered, while looking at the three.

Dave's eyes widen more, after the doctor's explanation of when he'll do the surgery.

"Wow! Thank you so much, doctor! I'll be sure to ask my parents when I get home! I think Sky would love that if one of my parents would be able to donate blood to her!" he responded in excitement.

"Anna, Candice, be sure to ask your parents when you get home," the doctor reminded the gymnasts.

Both of them smiled even more.

"We won't forget! Don't worry!" replied Anna, while grinning.

"You guys are free to go! I still need to talk to your friends first about the surgical procedure for Sky, and then they'll be done with meeting me in this room," Dr. Hartman noted more.

Dave nodded and understood.

"We'll wait here since Mike was the one who drove all of us to the hospital," he noted the doctor.

The doctor nodded once again.

"It won't take long, so give us a few minutes, and you guys are free to go," the doctor replied as he turned his heel.

He walked back into the room, while Dave, Candice, and Anna sat back down on their chairs.

After a few minutes, and right after the doctor has finished talking to Duncan, Tyler, Lindsay, and Mike, the crew left the hospital, and Mike had to drop off everyone back to their own idividual homes.

He dropped off Dave last, as he was feeling lightly nervous about talking to his parents about considering blood donation for his girlfriend.

However, when he entered his house, all the way to his living room, a surprise showed up at Dave's sight, when there were four adults, between their 30's and 40's, lounging in the living room.

Two of them are Dave's parents. His mother looks more like his older brother, Noah. His mom has dark brown hair like Noah, with a short messy bob cut with bangs, and was also wearing her business outfit. She just got done with work.

His father, who looks a lot like Dave, has short light black hair, and he also has a mustache. He was wearing his mechanic outfit, and he's also skinny like his wife.

Both of his parents have the same racial skin color as Dave and Noah.

The other two adults in the living room have olive skin, and they also have dark brown hair just like Sky. They're also a married couple, who was talking to Dave's parents in the living room.

The man was tall and muscular. He has more facial hair than his actual hair, and he was also in his white tank top and was also wearing a pair of dark blue gym pants.

The woman was short, just about Dave's height, and she has long curly dark brown hair. She has a thin waste, but wide hips. She was in her casual outfit, and the both of them started noticing Dave after he entered the living room.

Dave's parents also looked at him after the other married couple turned their heads to him.

Dave looked lost after he noticed the couple.

"Uhhhh hello there..?!" he greeted, feeling lost and familiar on who they are.

"You must be Dave!" the man guessed, after his arrival. He stood up from the couch and went up to him.

"Why...Yes I am!" he answered, feeling a bit nervous and shy after the man got up.

He was facing forward while placing his right hand out in front of Dave.

"Sky's father. It's nice to meet you," he introduced himself.

Now he sees why the couple looks familiar to him! They look like they would be Sky's parents! So Dave also took out his right hand, and the both of them shook their hands, while greeting each other.

Dave smiled a bit while greeting Mr. Serrano.

The woman came up and stood along with Sky's dad. After they got done shaking their hands, Dave turned to the woman, as she stepped towards him and gave him a big hug.

"Oh hello there!" said Dave, after the lady hugged him.

He lightly and slowly wrapped his arms around her back. He's assuming that she must be Sky's mom.

He can hear her sob behind his back, while Dave looked puzzled, yet sympathetic.

"You must be Sky's mom...am I right?" he asked.

The lady couldn't let go of Dave, so she's continued to embrace while whimpering.

"Thank you so much for getting my daughter to the hospital! I know you're a hero to her ever since her ex has tried to hurt my baby!" she replied, with her voice croaking from sobbing.

She moved her head off of his neck, and looked at Dave from face to face.

Dave studied Mrs. Serrano's dark brown eyes, filled with tears, and he's also noticed a trail of wet mascara running down her cheeks.

Her facial expression was filled with worry, pain, and compassion. Dave frowned more, noticing how Sky's mom felt after hearing what happened to her daughter.

"Dave, Sky's parents has called us this morning while you were at work," his dad informed him after meeting Sky's parents. He never expected that since he thought that he'll meet them after Sky's recovery according to his doctor.

He nodded while looking at Mrs. Serrano.

"They were at the hospital during that time, and they have gotten our numbers too! They would like to meet you now!" Dave's mom added.

"Yeah, I have some very important things to tell you guys!" Dave replied to both of his parents after Mrs. Serrano released her embrace from Dave.

"Take a seat, Dave. We would also like to talk to you," told his father.

Dave went to sit next to Sky's parents on the couch, with his mom and dad sitting on the recliners across from the couch with the coffee table in between the both of them.

While Dave, his parents, and Sky's parents started settling themselves to discuss about Sky's injury, Dave breathed in, getting ready to explain something very important about Sky.

"First off, mom and dad, I just wanna ask you, is one of you blood type O?" he asked, while eyeing on Mr. and Mrs. Tanner.

"I'm blood type A, Dave, just like your brother. Your father however, is blood type O," Dave's mom answered as she was looking at her husband.

Dave's dad nodded. He was going to answer the same thing Dave's mom had. His eyes widened a bit.

"I'd like to donate my blood, son, just so your girl can get better, but is there a specific appointment that the doctor informed you about?" he asked.

"Dr. Hartman just told me that if I know anyone who has the same blood type as us, I need to ask you right now because he'll only be available tonight. Plus, he's gonna start the surgery tomorrow if that's all of the blood that we can give her," he answered his dad.

"And honey, what if that's all the blood that we can give her? How much more does she need to get better?" his mom asked.

"Dr. Hartman has told me that she only needs 10% of blood to heal quicker. Otherwise, she'll be stuck in the cast for two more weeks, so if you guys give her enough blood, there's a possibility that she'll get better before the tournament! However, I did get a note from Sky's coach, telling me that it might delay to next week since we're supposed to expect a thunderstorm," Dave answered more, while the both of his parents nodded.

He turned his head to Sky's parents, while they were looking at him in return.

"I've heard that both of you are blood type O! Do you think you're willing to donate some of your blood tonight?" Dave asked both of Sky's parents.

The mom nodded, still tearing up after meeting Dave.

"Yes! I just want my poor baby to get better! I would also like to thank you for giving your blood to my daughter! It was the nicest thing that someone has ever done for her, which means so much to me!" she answered and grabbed the tissue from the kleenex box.

Mrs. Serrano wiped the trail of mascara from her cheeks as Dave nodded in reply.

"I'll do anything for her, Mrs. Serrano! She means a whole lot to me despite the differences from our past!" said Dave. He placed his hand on her back, giving her compassion and comfort.

She smiled in sweetness to hear his words.

"She's going to be okay, Mrs. Serrano. I'll guarantee you that. As long as you guys are able to visit Dr. Hartman tonight, then she's going to get a lot better after she leaves the hospital," he comforted Sky's mom, still crying from her daughter, still being hurt from what Keith did to her.

Mr. Serrano looked at Dave more, bending down as he's trying to look at him and smile.

"You're a good sport, Dave. I actually teach PhyED in middle school, and I've raised Sky to be a good athlete. I can definitely tell, you're the right guy for her unlike Keith. I sure hope that little son of a bitch gets arrested for what he did to my daughter," he said, giving his minor background information about his father-daughter relationship with Sky. He's also not satisfied for what Keith did.

Dave smiled more at Mr. Serrano, knowing that she mean a lot to him as well. Sky means so much to her parents, and since they've met him, they were starting to like him already!

"Dave, we would like to invite you over for dinner once Sky gets out of the hospital. We would like to get to know you more since you seem like a good guy to her!" Mrs. Serrano offered, which made Dave smile even more, happy that he feels accepted by his girlfriend's parents.

"Oh Mrs. Serrano, I would love that! I'm sure Sky would too! The only thing though, is that she's going to be in a cast after she gets out. I kinda hope the tournament will delay just so she could have a lot of time to heal and recover. I know how much winning means to her," he accepted her offer, still having his hand on her back.

"It would be a pleasure for you to come over at our house and get to know you during dinner!" said Sky's father, who smiled even more.

Dave smiled more in reply. He loves how approving Sky's parents are to him so far.

Just then, his dad stood up from the recliner, getting ready to speak.

"Alright, Dave. We're going to head over to the hospital and see Dr. Hartman soon, but may I talk to you in private before we go?" he responded and looked at Dave.

He turned his head to his dad, feeling slightly nervous since his dad wants to talk to him privately.

"Sure, dad!" he answered and accepted, while walking up to Mr. Tanner.

"Give us a couple minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Serrano," he excused himself and Dave, while the both of them walked out of the living room.

They went into the kitchen, and sat down on the dining chairs.

Dave's father looked into his son's eyes, in a very sympathetc and slight worrying way.

"Dave, as proud as I am for getting your girl into the hospital after the incident, I just want to let you know, stay very careful on Keith. Your mother and I loves you so much, and we don't want you to get hurt either, so remember that the next time he's tried getting to you and Sky, be sure to call the cops after you call the ambulance, okay?" he noted Dave, still eyeing his eyes.

He nodded in reply, and smiled a bit.

"I also want you guys to know that I love you too, especially Noah. Don't worry, I've already talked to a cop earlier yesterday, and I gave him Keith's full name. I just hope he gets arrested soon...I don't know if Dr. Hartman will give me any information on where Keith would be at," he replied and frowned, gazing down on the ground.

His dad smiled a bit, still looking at Dave, especially when he was looking at the light wooden floor.

"I'm sure that he'll be arrested sooner than later now. Your mother will be coming with me since I have to go to work in a couple more hours. I want you to stay with your brother while we stop at the hospital to see Dr. Hartman, okay?" he directed and replied.

Dave smiled back after his note. His dad went back to the living room, leaving Dave to sit at the dining table before his parents and the Serrano parents left the house, leaving Dave and Noah in charge of the house until they get back.

Meanwhile, after they started driving off to the hospital, the woods nearby the city were quiet, normal and peaceful. However, a tree house, filled with light, was awake, when Keith lounged while enjoying his pop soda.

Barely anyone visits his tree house, and he knew his big mistake for creating a scar on Sky's leg.

He knew that his life is on risk since the cops would be searching for him already, and now.

He knew that he'll get arrested for the attempt of murder. He wasn't worried anyway since he feels safe in the tree house, and he feels confident that nobody can find him there.

The tree house was small, and it has only the refrigerator and a small mattress with a pillow and a blanket.

The photos of him and Sky were decorated all over the wooden floor and walls. Most photos contains a red X that was crossed onto Sky's face, next to Keith.

Some pictures of Sky were also penetrated by a few daggers on the walls.

Sky's definitely dead to Keith's eyes. He feels angry and hurt after seeing Sky getting into a sexual intercourse with Dave before his attempt on hurting the both of them.

"I hate you, bitch...I hate you so fucking much for lying to me all those months..." he gruffed and said to himself, holding one of the pictures of Sky before tearing it up in half and throwing it out of the tree house window.

The two strips of the photo, containing Sky's face, flew in the air for a long time, and it ended up landing on a road in the forest, close to the police department.

**(A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry that it took too long! I haven't been getting enough time to write since it's getting close to the end of the summer, and the fact that I'm feeling really busy in general. I have so much in my hands, and I'm not gonna be expected to post every chapter every other day. So I would like to ask you to remain patient because my schedule is tripping up now. :S However, I will write a few more chapters before writing Episode 2 of my Fan-Made Total Drama Season that I'm currently writing about! This story will still be in progress, so don't worry, I'm not gonna stop writing until it's officially done! Remember that! But I also want you to keep in mind that I won't post new chapters quicker than I have before. Just be patient! :) )**


	26. The End Is Where We Begin

It's been a day later, a Tuesday, and Dave and Sky's parents went to visit Dr. Hartman the night when Dave met his girlfriend's parents.

He's planned to visit Sky at the hospital after work. He's currently at the cash register, taking everyone's orders from the menu behind him.

It was another normal day for him, having to clean the mens bathroom earlier, and then having to work at the menu area.

Dave's also been wondering if Keith would get caught anytime soon. It seems like the cop he's talked to earier has been having a hard time trying to catch him.

Of course, just like him, nobody actually knew that he lives in a secret tree house that might be easily discovered eventually.

Maybe he'll ask the doctor when he visits the hospital after work.

"Gee...I wonder if Keith got arrested yet. It's been kind of a while since I've talked to the local cop. Did he catch him yet?" he said and asked to himself, gazing at the restaurant view.

Another customer came up to Dave, and took the order, which distracted him from his curious thoughts about Keith and Sky.

Two hours later, he got off shift. He's about ready to head over the hospital, but first, he wants to call the doctor if it's okay to visit Sky. He did tell him that he can visit her when the surgical procedure is done.

So he did, and Dr. Hartman notified Dave that Sky just got done with her surgery only a couple hours ago. Ironically, the time when Dave started thinking more about Keith.

He's decided to wait outside of the Pizza Parlor building to wait for Ella to come and pick him up.

After five minutes, her white car parked in front of the restaurant, and he started walking forward to see her.

He noticed Topher at the passenger seat, so he went into the backseat of the car, on Topher's side.

"Thanks so much for picking me up, Ella!" Dave thanked as he buckled his seatbelt, with the car getting ready to head over to the hospital.

"No problem, David! Topher and I are also going to head over to the hospital! I just brought a couple more flowers for Sky!" she happily replied, when she started driving, on their way to the hospital.

"Wow really?! That's awesome, Ella! I bet Sky would definitely like that! I hope she's all better after that surgery," replied Dave, feeling eager yet anxious to visit his girlfriend again.

After a nice friendly conversation that Ella, Topher, and Dave had, they have finally arrived at the hospital building only five minutes later.

As visitors, they went to see Dr. Hartman in the office after he exited Sky's room.

"Dr. Hartman! How's Sky?!" Dave immediately asked, curious about her recovery.

The doctor brought a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my son, she's been doing a lot better right now! I was just checking on her, and she's only taking a nap. The nurses has stored all of the donated blood to her leg, got the scar stitched up, and her calf is in cast! She'll only be walking with crutches by tomorrow, because that's when she'll be leaving the building. Her leg needs to rest for 24 more hours since the procedure is complete," the doctor answered, while patting Dave's back.

"That's great news, doctor! Too bad she won't be going to practice anymore for the Olympic Tournament," he replied and gazed down on the floor.

The doctor also frowned, feeling bad that Sky has to skip all of the practices she has on her schedule.

"Yes, that's bad news. I just hope she'll be able to perform well enough in the tournament when her leg completely heals, if the tournament will move to next Friday that is," he replied while looking at Dave.

Dave, Topher, Ella, and the doctor has walked to his office while having their quick conversation about Sky's recovery.

The three of them took a seat in front of the doctor's desk while he was getting cozy comfortable on his meeting chair.

"You guys may visit Sky in a few more minutes, but Dave, I would like to let you know, that the cop didn't find Keith yet. However, the local cop found something on the road nearby the police department..." the doctor noted while pulling out one of the drawers behind the desk.

Dave looked at the doctor curiously, when he pulled out two strips of photo from the drawer after closing the desk.

He placed them on the desk with his fingertips while moving the strips towards Dave.

Dave looked down on the desk, and noticed that the two strips contains Sky's face, and it was in half.

"What is this?!" he asked, looking disgusted at the ripped and the crumpled photo.

"Our local cop found this in front of the police department. He's been trying to find Keith for the past couple of days, yet Keith was nowhere at his apartment, nor anywhere else in this town, so they're going to do some investigation in the woods nearby our area to track him down. They can't find him anywhere else, so they're going to do some searching in Pinecones Forest since he's assuming oj that's where the torn photo came from," Dr. Hartman answered Dave, describing the name of the closest woods in the city.

Dave's eyes widened along with Topher and Ella as they were looking at the photo.

"Wow! How did the cop know that it belongs to Keith?" Topher asked, still looking at the ruined picture.

The doctor flipped the crumpled ripped photo over that contains a messy black signature that capitalizes K along with 'eith' in cursive.

"It belongs to him, and the cop also did a fingerprint analysis, and it matches Keith's fingerprints. He has been arrested before, so that's why the police department keeps track of the fingerprints," he answered, while showing the signature to Topher.

"Yeah, I remember him getting arrested for doing drugs before," he replied, while him, Ella, and Dave were studying the signature that was signed on the bottom corner of the photo.

"That's all of what I want you to know. Would you guys like to visit Sky now?" the doctor asked while eyeing his blue eyes on Dave.

Dave smiled wide, hoping to see her again right now.

"More than anything in the world! Yes please!" he answered in excitement.

So the doctor lead Dave, Topher, and Ella to Sky's room quietly.

After he allowed them into her room, they saw Sky awake, watching TV at the corner of the room.

She immediately noticed the three of them after Dr. Hartman opened the door for them.

Sky was still in her light green mint hospital gown, and she was also in her cozy knitted blankets like last time. Her thick white cast was wrapped around her calf, and it also wrapped her foot to give her leg more support.

"Oh, hey guys!" she greeted, right when she noticed them.

"Why hello there, Sky! I've brought some red roses for you!" Ella also greeted as her, Topher and Dave started walking up to her hospital bed.

Sky's eyes widened after Ella stepped up, with the vains of the roses locked into her own pale fists.

"Awww really? More flowers for me?! Thanks Ella!" Sky replied in an appreciative tone of voice.

"You can put them in the tulips next to me," she added, while pointing the transparent vase sitting next to her hospital bed.

The tulips still looks fresh and alive, just like the roses that Ella brung in.

Ella placed the red roses in the vase, while Dave came next to Sky.

She scooted over for him to have some room to sit next to her.

"How're you feeling, Sky? How's your leg?" Dave asked, when Sky placed her hand on his palm. Both of them looked at each other and smiled.

"A lot better, Dave! The scar and stitch hurts though, but I can definitely feel my calf just fine!" Sky answered and smiled more.

Dave placed his arm around Sky's back and snuggled together, with Topher and Ella smiling at their affection for each other.

"We hope that you'll get better soon, Sky!" Ella complimented, still smiling sweetly at the couple.

"Thanks guys! I'm glad that I'll be getting out tomorrow in the afternoon. I could definitely use a shower!" Sky replied, and looked disgusted from her own current scent.

Dave's eyes widened, learning that Sky hasn't showered since she was taken to the hospital.

She didn't smell as horrible to Dave however, which didn't stop him from embracing her. Sky just feels muggy and greasy herself since the heat in the hospital room were very high.

He didn't care anyway. He's still happy to visit his girlfriend again.

"We'll let you guys have some time alone time. C'mon, Ella," said Topher, who's linking his hands with Ella, about to leave the hospital room for Dave and Sky.

Ella smiled for Dave as a luck for him and Sky since she's feeling recovered from her surgery.

After Topher and Ella exited the room, Dave turned his head back to Sky, with the both of them gazing at each other.

Both of their smiles minimized a bit, feeling like they need to tell each other something.

"Sky, your parents came over to my house last night..." Dave noted, breaking the chain of silence after Ella and Topher left the room for their bonding time.

Sky blinked slowly, with her eyes widening from shock.

"Really?! Did they like you?!" she responded and asked quickly, after learning that Dave has finally met her parents.

Dave made a small smile, and nodded as his reply.

"Your mom was crying since I came home. She was worried sick about you. Both of your parents have donated blood for you, and so did my dad! They're all blood type O, so they're willing to give you some!" he answered, while covering one of Sky's hand with both of his dark cold hands.

Sky's smile grew wide after learning the truth.

"Plus, they want to invite me over for dinner when you get out. They would like to get to know me more, and well, I wanna get to know your parents too! Also, I think my parents would love it if you meet them too! Ya know what I mean?" Dave added, noting Sky on what they want to do for their event.

They're still gazing at each other, taking their time to respond to each other's replies.

"Oh Dave! I would definitely love that! You know, I think we should do this on Friday night! You can come over to my house for dinner, and then we can do the same thing another time, for me to meet your parents too. One thing that I'm concerned about is Keith...I'm scared of leaving the hospital because he could be anywhere!" Sky replied anxiously, yet her voice started to croak more after she spoke.

Dave automatically frowned, knowing that she fears Keith after what he just did to her that night, where she ends up losing a lot of blood from her calf.

He scooted closer to her, giving her more comfort after learning her current fear.

Sky can feel her tears building up. As much as she loves Dave, she started wondering what would've happened if he wasn't there for her when Keith physically hurt her.

She feels lucky that she was saved by him. She doesn't regret loving Dave at all. If her and Dave have never reunited after six months of not seeing or talking to each other, she knew she would end up regretting to talk to him back at Pahkitew Island. But she doesn't. She's glad that she's met Dave during her experience on the island. She knew that Keith was wrong for her. She knew how selfish and cruel he was. Sky met the right guy who was there for her. She's also wondered what would've happened if she never met Dave at all. Things would be different since she wouldn't be cheating on Keith if it wasn't for Dave, but she knew she would've dumped Keith eventually.

Knowing that Keith can be anywhere outside of the hospital, another thing that she fears even more than Keith is losing Dave. Her injury might rig her chance on pursuing her goals on becoming a Professional Olympic Gymnast depending on the change of the tournament date, but she's beginning to wonder if that should matter to her.

Now that she's got Dave, she's not sure how important her Olympic dream is. Should she care about performing on the biggest event of the year now? She knows that her health is more important than competing.

Just then, she started letting out her own tears, much to Dave's notice, who's looking very concerned at Sky.

She pulled him close, and placed her face over his shoulder.

Sky had her hands and arms around Dave's neck. He immediately returned his embrace for her by wrapping his arms around her back.

His tanned fingers were touching Sky's bare back inside of the seam of the hospital gown. She wasn't wearing anything under it. Not even her bra since Sky would sleep uncomfortably wearing it.

"Sky, why are you crying? Is something the matter?" Dave asked, wondering why she was in tears.

She slowly picked up her own head and looked at Dave.

Her dark brown eyes were blood shot, and it's still wet from the tears that streamed down on her face.

Dave looked at her even more concerned. His eyebrows curved with worry.

"Dave, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me! I'm not THAT scared of Keith, but one thing that I'm scared of is losing you! I know how strong he can get when it comes to revenge, but you're able to sacrifice your life to fight him back whenever he's trying to hurt me...for me...! He's changed for the worse ever since I came back from Pahkitew Island. God Dave, if we've never reunited, I think I would've died before getting rushed to the hospital! I don't know what I would do without you, Dave...I really don't...You've proved that you're a better person on the inside, and you care about me a lot more than how much Keith has cared about me...I'm really in love with you Dave...being with you...just makes me wonder how important my career is. I want to become a Professional Olympian, but with you on my side, I just love you so much! I don't know what I would do without you! Losing you is my biggest fear, Dave...it really is...I really don't know what I would do without you...I love you...!" Sky explained, with her tear-jerking tone of voice croaking from speech.

Dave's eyes widened while she was explaining how he's becoming her priority. It also brung up his tears after learning how important he really is to her. He knew he would do anything, and he has felt brave enough to sacrifice whatever he has to be with the most important person in his eyes.

So his tears began to stream down his cheeks. It was the most powerful, and also the most beautiful thing that he's ever heard from Sky.

His lips quivered, feeling speechless on what Sky told him.

For a whole while, he wants nothing more than to be with his one and only true love. The girl that he's had a long time crush on despite the differences in the past.

"Sky..." he slowly responded her name, a minute later after hearing her speech.

She was still looking at Dave's light brown eyes, and the tears that ran down his cheeks.

She began to sob more, grabbing hold tight of Dave, giving him a very tight hug during their bond.

"I'm really in love with you, Dave..." she repeated her words in whisper.

They were quiet for a long time. Their embrace were endless.

Just then, Dave has decided to respond.

"Sky, that was the most beautiful thing that you've ever told me in my whole entire life...I know how much becoming a Professional Olympian means to you. I just never knew how much I'm really important to you! And you know you're important to me as well. I love you too, Sky! I just want you to remember that because I really do, and I'll always love you...forever...I wanna give whatever makes you happy..." Dave responded after their long embrace.

They've slightly released it, and looked at each other again, still crying from their moment.

Their smiles widened more for a while.

Just then, Sky moved her face close to Dave's. Both of their eyes closed when she moved more.

For the first time ever since the date, and ever since the make out, their lips have reunited with a pucker and a smooch.

Their kiss lasted for only a few seconds before they broke it quickly.

"Sky...we probably shouldn't do this in the hospital...it's kind of wrong..." said Dave. His cheeks turned red after mentioning an awkward statement.

Sky cracked a smile, trying not to laugh.

She's stopped crying along with Dave. Her eyes were still glued to him.

"It's okay, Dave! I don't think any of the doctors or nurses would know this, but yeah, it feels kind of wrong to make out in the hospital bed since I'm in my cast and yeah..." she replied, with her cheeks flushing like Dave's.

They've smiled more, agreeing with what they've said.

"At least we still have each other, Sky...When you get out of the hospital, and when Keith gets arrested, we'll have a lot of adventure ahead of us, especially after the gymnastics tournament. We can hang out with Mike, Zoey, Ella, Topher, Tyler, Lindsay...those people," he replied, still looking into her coffee brown eyes.

Sky smiled more, and placed her hands on Dave's shoulders.

"I'm sure we will. Wait, do you know where Keith would be at?! How is he not arrested?!" she responded, and then started remembering where he could be at.

Dave slowly placed his hands around his back, and calmly looked at Sky.

"The cops are still working on it. They couldn't find him anywhere in this town, so they're going to try to track him down in the woods. That still doesn't matter though. If he can't be found anywhere in our area, then he shouldn't hurt you now. The cops will find him anyway, so I don't think you should worry about a thing," he comforted her more, and got close to her face again.

Dave snuck a kiss on Sky's lips quick to give her extra romantic support.

They've remained bonding in the hospital room for longer than fifteen minutes before he had to leave.

* * *

**::CONCLUSION::**

The tournament was cancelled on the following Friday due to heavy storms in Dave and Sky's area, so it was postponed to another Friday, like what Sky's coach has mentioned about after learning the news from Sky's injury.

After Sky exited the hospital the day after Dave visits her, they've decided to have dinner with both of their parents since the thunderstorm warning was confirmed that there will be heavy rain and thunder on Thursday and Friday.

Keith was tracked down in his tree house by five cops who were investigating in the woods next to the police department. He was arrested, and was sentenced to be in jail for five years with an addition of smoking an illegal drug in the tree house. He was tracked down, and arrested before Sky left the hospital with her crutches, and before her and Dave had dinner with their parents.

Sky was able to get out of her cast two days before the gymnastics tournament, so she was able to participate without any worry. However, her team had lost the final round in the tournament. It disappointed them and the coach, but they've decided to celebrate their hard work for second place at The Pizza Parlor anyway. Sky knew how hard they've worked, so she knows that there's nothing wrong with celebrating, especially if they've lost.

Since the tournament was over, and since the last term of her gymnastics practice came to an end, meaning that she'll be on break for a few months, Sky and Dave have decided to spend more time together after Dave's shift at work ends.

Long after while, Duncan and Noah have finally gotten along as better as usual, for the happiness of Dave and Sky.

Duncan knew how much Dave meant to her, so he knows that he shouldn't pick on Noah's brother.

And Noah knew how in love Dave was, so he'd rather not bother blabbering about Duncan's presence.

Duncan and Zoey still remained friends, while she was still dating Mike.

Topher and Ella, and Tyler and Lindsay are still together during that time too.

Sky will still pursue her dreams on becoming an Olympian, but she'll never forget how important Dave is to her. Dave will also never forget how important she is to him, and he'll also never forget how important her dreams are as well.

Now that Dave and Sky are together, the start of their new relationship has just begun...

**(A/N: Hey guys, I'm REALLY sorry about having to end this story so quickly! Q_Q I really don't have any motive to do more than thirty chapters, so I'd figure that I should end the story by Dave and Sky's bonding time, and then spill the conclusion to avoid curiosity. I don't have many inspiration to write down all of the details that would happen before and after the gymnastics tournament. Plus, I'm gonna be super busy, and I also wanna write another fanfiction. I've been thinking about re-writing Total Drama Pahkitew Prom Disaster, but with more plot-line to it since I made a re-drawn version of Total Drama Pahkitew Prom. I really hope you enjoy it anyway! :) I'm sorry I had to end it like this...I really am... :C I just want to finish it up ASAP so I can move on with what else I wanna do!)**


End file.
